


Trans Kinktober Spooktacular 2020

by StarlightSatellite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Cyber sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Servitude, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multi, Muscles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Some characters will be written as trans just because, Spitroasting, Stripping, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Trans Men are Men, Trans Woman Author, Trans Women Are Women, Trans female reader, Watersports, Wax Play, feet play, sex worker reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite
Summary: Kinktober featuring trans readers paired with a hefty amount of Overwatch characters. Often one but sometimes two ; )Additional tags and such will be added as we go along. Also featuring fan requests draws for readers!
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Ana Amari/Reader, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Queen of Junkertown/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 135





	1. Introduction/Index

**Author's Note:**

> What have I brought upon myself?

**Introduction:**

Welcome to my first Kinktober specifically geared towards trans readers.

The reader inserts are mixture of trans women and trans men using she/her and he/him pronouns respectively. In addition to that some characters will be portrayed as trans women or men as well. Just because I can, lmao.

Tags, Themes, Plot, Time Periods, AUs and content warning will all be listed here as well in the chapters themselves.

As of 10/9, we have switched from daily posts to every few days to allow me more time and freedom.

So, we're clearly going past October. Either way, this will be finished. I promise you that.

Double Trouble fics feature 2 characters paired with a reader as well as two kinks for the price of one. 

Fan Request Draws are just that, meaning you can make a request for a character and a kink of your choice. In order to request a fic, you must post the request in the dedicated request chapter that will be posted and eventually deleted (maybe) after a certain period of time. Rules regarding requests will also be posted in that dedicated chapter as well. Requests thread chapters will come out along with the fic that comes before it and will be open for 3 days before closing. (For example, the request thread chapter will come out along side the following chapters: 15 with Pharah, 22 with Gabe and 29 with Widowmaker)

The winner will be chosen by a random number generator assuming they follow the rules. Users and guests are free to request. Be on the lookout for a request draw threads!

 **Requests are mainly for trans folk, by the way, because trans folk deserve something nice. (also includes nonbinary and gender non conforming folk.)**

**Please do not put your requests on this chapter. They _WILL NOT_ be counted if you put them one this chapter. Wait for the request dedicated chapters. **

One last final content warning is for trans women. Being that I prefer its usage, reader's genitalia with be described as girl cock or girl dick, etc. I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable but it's what I feeling comfortable writing. Take heed but that can change should your request be picked.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy my kinktober and without further ado, here's what we have coming up:

**Index:**

1\. **Ashe -** Domestic Servitude, Trans Girl, No Particular Timeline, CW: mentions of kidnapping (3,370 words ~)

2\. **Hanzo -** Sensory Deprivation, Trans Guy, No particular timeline, no CW (2,300 words ~)

3\. **Widowmaker -** Watersports, Trans Guy, No particular timeline, CW: omorashi (1,100 words ~)

4\. **Moira -** Tentacle Sex, Trans Girl, pre-fall of Overwatch, no CW, trans!Moira (3,900 words ~)

5\. **Sombra -** Bondage/Rope Play, Trans Girl, College/University AU, Modern Day AU, no CW, (3,900 words ~)

6\. **Baptiste -** Spanking, Trans Girl, No particular timeline, no CW (2,100 words ~)

7\. **Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison (both young) -** Chastity and Wax Play, Trans Guy ( **Double Trouble** ), pre-fall of Overwatch, CW: fingering (4,300 words ~)

8\. **D.Va -** S&M or Sadomasochism, Trans Guy, No particular timeline, CW: sadomasochism, trans!D.Va, dom!Reader (1,000 words ~)

9\. **Fan Request Draw #1 - Genji -** Muscles, Trans Girl, No particular timeline (but can be associated with one), CW: nurse/patient (but no medical play whatsoever), minor body dysmorphia, nurse!Reader (3,700 words ~)

10\. **Tracer -** Role Play, Trans Girl, No particular timeline, CW: interrogation role play, 100% consensual even though it may not seem like it, trans!Tracer, dom!Reader (3,600 words ~)

11\. **Ana -** Gentle into Rough Sex, Trans Girl, College/University AU, Modern Day AU, CW: open marriage, rough sex including but not limited to: spitting, choking, panty gags and degradation, slight mommy kink, loss of virginity, light bondage. Mentions of marriage between Moira/Ana (although Moira isn't present in the fic), Moira/Mercy (mentioned if you squint), model!Ana, artist!Reader (16,200 words ~)

12\. **Soldier: 76 -** Teacher/Student Relationship, Trans Guy, College/University AU, Modern Day AU, CW: teacher/student relationship (and everything surrounding that), penetration of the front hole (some might be uncomfortable with that), professor!Jack, TA!Reader (7,100 words ~)

13\. **Queen of Junkertown -** Pet Play, Trans Girl, No particular timeline, CW: a tiny bit of degradation towards the end, trans!Queen (2,600 words ~)

14\. **Pharah and Mercy -** Gentle Femdom and Blindfolds, Trans Girl ( **Double Trouble** ) (currently being worked on)

15\. **Pharah -** Car Sex, Trans Guy

16\. **Fan Request Draw #2**

17\. **Brigitte** \- Cyber Sex, Trans Girl

18\. **Zarya -** Orgasm Control and Denial, Trans Girl

19\. **Mercy** \- BDSM, Trans Guy

20\. **McCree -** Shower Sex, Trans Guy

21\. **Sombra and Reaper** \- Sex Worker and Dirty Talk, Trans Guy ( **Double Trouble** )

22\. **Gabriel Reyes -** Face Sitting, Trans Guy

23\. **Fan Request Draw #3**

24\. **Genji -** Incubus, Trans Guy

25\. **Sigma -** Anal Sex (Bottom riding the top), Trans Girl

26\. **McCree -** Stripping, Trans Girl

27\. **Symmetra** \- Bathtub Sex, Trans Guy

28\. **Moira and Sigma** \- Mommy/Daddy Dom and Spitroasting, Trans Girl ( **Double Trouble** )

29\. **Widowmaker -** Feet, Trans Guy

30\. **Fan Request Draw #4**

31\. **Moira -** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Neutral Reader with vagina

See you all very soon! Happy readings!

*Everything here was put through a random number generator and can be subject to change in the future


	2. Ashe, Domestic Servitude, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Deadlock gang holds you hostage, forcing you into being their little maid?
> 
> Well, nothing much actually. It's actually a pretty decent job. 
> 
> Especially when you're tasked with cleaning the boss' office. 
> 
> Even better when there's a reward for being a good girl and getting your job done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,370 words ~  
> No Particular Timeline  
> PWP  
> CW: mentions of kidnapping

You suppose your situation could be way worse than it already was. But, over the past couple weeks, you were starting to think that this whole gig wasn’t nearly as bad as you initially made it out to be.

Ok, sure, you may have been “lured” from your past life under the guise of being a generously paid housekeeper to wealthy family. And maybe you thought it was too good to be true, only accepting it because you desperately needed the money. And yeah, you were initially terrified when it came to the reality of you essentially being kidnapped and held hostage by the infamous Deadlock Gang as they turned (rather forced) you into being their own little maid of sorts.

Seriously, you should’ve realized something was up when your GPS had you going through Route 66. 

You were assigned all the stereotypical maid jobs like simple household chores through the entire base, making sure all the living areas were clean enough, void of dirt and trash. Other jobs included cleaning dusty windows, doing laundry, cleaning bathrooms, taking inventory from time to time and such. They even had you prepping and cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner for the entire gang, sometimes working alongside a rather large and mute omnic named B.O.B. whenever there was a lot to be done.

Even hardened criminal gangs needed a clean space to operate as well as someone to make sure it stayed that way, you suppose.

Unsurprisingly, they even had you dawning the stereotypical black and white maid outfit, complete with thigh highs and a short skirt that barely covered your ass. You know? The whole shebang and everything. You were initially hesitant and unwilling to do so, until you realized just how easily replaceable you could be.

But what was most surprising out of your entire experience was the fact that everyone in the gang treated you with respect and kindness. You honestly expected them to be a rowdy bunch who would treat you as nothing more than an object or something along the lines of that, but no.

Often times, they were treating you as though you were a member of their gang even.

They never talked back, insulted or talked down on you, instead favoring things like complimenting you on your hard work to keep your morale high. You hate to admit that it did feel nice being appreciated in some way. They didn’t even leer or ogle you in your attire and everything. It was something you really expected from some of the men, perhaps even some of the women, but surprisingly it never happened. It was rather strange as it wasn’t initially clear to you as to why.

But you didn’t question it as they gave you Sundays completely off! A whole day where you wouldn’t have to do anything except for yourself, allowing you to completely recharge. Hell, you had sick days you could take, just like any other job. They would make sure you had the medicine you needed as well as fulfilling requests for certain items you had in mind, bringing it back to you after their return from missions. You even had your own personal room that you found the time to decorate over the past couple of weeks, making it even better than the room you had back home.

Seriously, how could a hardened criminal gang, known for murder and other devious activities, be more supportive and accommodating than some of the jobs you previously had?

Looking back on the whole situation, the initial job inquiry _technically_ wasn’t a lie as the gang was indeed a family of sorts who had accrued _a lot_ of wealth over the years. What with all their various criminal activities that brought in loads of profit by the boatload and what not. The entire operation run by Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, or Ashe as she preferred to be called. She was like the mother of the group in her own little way.

Luckily for you, Ashe had taken quite the liking to you, being the one that made this job truly interesting, exciting and enticing for you. Ashe had requested you for daily “cleaning” sessions of her personal office and room, calling upon your much-needed services and various… _skills_. You never admitted it out loud, but it was very clear to you, and her, that you really enjoyed these personal times with the boss.

Arriving from a previous task just minutes before the agreed upon time of 2:00 p.m., you carefully rasped your knuckles against Ashe’s office door so as not to disturb her current work. Awaiting patiently and eagerly, you heard the sound of a chair sliding across wooden floorboards with a soft groan. Your heart started to beat faster as the distinct clicks of Ashe’s boots approached the door. Swinging it open from the other side, you were greeted with the woman herself as she bore a sly and sultry smile.

“Good afternoon, Miss Ashe.” You spoke clearly and confidently, having practiced the art of a maid constantly.

“Well, good afternoon to you too, darlin’.” Ashe said with a certain allurement as your innards sat melting in place from her honey dipped Southern drawl. “I was startin’ to suspect that you were goin’ to be late. Cuttin’ it awfully close lately…”

“I apologize, ma’am.” Dipping your head in response as you bowed forward. “I’ll do better to finish up my assigned tasks faster before our sessions. I promise, ma’am.”

Letting out a low chuckle, Ashe shook her head as well. “I’m just teasin’ you, sugar. We both know you ain’t never gonna miss out on our time together for anythin’. Now…step inside if you would.”

Stepping into the office, you were greeted once again with both walls to the side lined with bookcases holding a variety of books, old maps and different plans drawn out in various stages of completion. Standing before you were Ashe’s large oak desk with a matching large red leather swivel chair, the walls behind the two adorned with weapons of all sorts. The desk was piled with different plans, empty mugs, empty and full bottles of liquor and bullets of different calibers. The wall parallel contained different “trophies” and accomplishments made by the Deadlock Gang over the years, some items becoming priceless to their leader.

Ashe shut the door with a light slam before coming around to your front, hands on her hips and red eyes staring into your very essence.

“Forgettin’ about somethin’, darlin’?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am.” You stood, shaking your head with a deep blush forming on your face. Reaching under your skirt, you maneuvered your way out of your panties for the day, stepping out of them before presenting them to Ashe. Snatching them from your hand, you watched as Ashe pocketed it for later use.

“Good girl. Now you can _properly_ begin your tasks…” She said, stepping around her desk and sitting down, boots up on her desk as she folded her hands together. A shrill shiver of pleasure ran down your spine upon hearing her praise you like that.

“Today, you’ll be dustin’ shelves along with all of my trophies. Make sure I don’t find a single speck of anythin’ after you’re done. You also have trash duty as you can see some all over the floor. You are to pick it up, one by one with _both hands_ before deliverin’ it to the trash can.”

You noted the different balled up pieces of paper and maps on the floor, nodding that you understood what she asked of you.

“When you’re done with that, come and see me for your next task. Now, get to it, darlin’.”

With any hesitation you started your task, deciding to dust first as you unclasped the small feather duster from your dress. Starting with the bookcase on the left-hand side, you went through each and every shelf making sure you dusted each one as thoroughly as possible. It was a simple task made all the more interesting as piercing red eyes followed your form and technique, causing you to clench your trembling thighs together.

It was never clear why you got so excited over performing simple household tasks, namely whenever Ashe was more personally involved like this. When it came down to it, you simply wanted to please and prove that you were a good girl for her, chasing after praise and any reward in the process. You were quick to notice how excited you got from it all early on with Ashe catching on immediately to your shift in body posture as it gave it away instantly. From then on out, you spent every Monday through Saturday in her office, showing her just how excited you could be.

Biting your lip gently, you could feel a small drop of pre-cum slowly trailing its way down towards your thigh highs. You tried to ignore the feeling as you couldn’t do anything about it without Ashe’s permission. No doubt that she had noticed as well as you moved on to the trophies, bright red blush all across your face. Glancing your head towards the side, you caught Ashe watching you like a hawk from her chair with boots up on the desk, one crossed over the other.

Biting into her own cherry red lip, she was clearly enjoying the work you put forth as you suppressed a soft whimper.

It took less than 5 mins to finish the first task at hand, finishing up both the trophies and other bookshelf as you moved on to your next task. You were initially confused as to why Ashe ordered you to pick up trash around the room with both of your hands. However, it became almost crystal clear when you bent down to pick up the first piece, feeling the breeze of the hot desert air flow over the luscious curves of your bare ass. 

Hearing the albino woman behind you let out an amused laugh confirmed the fact that you were essentially giving her an all access view to your bottom as well as your growing excitement. You weren’t one to complain, eager to please Miss Ashe in any way possible. With the trash bin located right next to her desk, you slowly made your way towards it, catching Ashe’s gaze in your own once more.

“Somethin’ the matter, darlin’?” She questioned with her sly smile.

“N-No, ma’am. N-Nothing’s wrong at all.”

“Good,” She sighed out, placing the hat upon her head to the desk in front of her as she ran through her long white locks. “Make sure you bend over nice and slow for me, ya hear? You gotta be _verrrry_ delicate with each piece now.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” You shakily replied, swallow hard as you made your way over to the next piece. Following Ashe’s order this time, you made a conscious effort to slow your movement when bending down, getting a hum of approval in return from her. Upon making your way to the bin this time, you noticed one of Ashe’s hands holding her head up while the other was preoccupied as she softly fingered herself.

“ _Good girl_.” She breathily let out as the piece fell straight into the trash.

This time you couldn’t control the soft moan that left your mouth as you obediently answered, “Y-yes, ma’am. Thank you. m-ma’am.”

The fact that you weren’t the only one getting off to this only made your heart speed up as you felt your own girl cock starting to grow in anticipation. You continued your job albeit a bit more distracted, making sure to quickly get up each and every bit left. While going around the room, you started to notice a pattern in the placement of each of the balled-up papers. They seemed to be placed in such a way that allowed Ashe various viewpoints of your wonderful ass.

How cheeky of her…

Either way, it took a bit, but you completed the final task, eagerly making your way back to Ashe for your next order. Upon reaching her side, you were greeted with sight of Ashe, naked from the waist down as she was still gracefully pumping those fingers in and out of her wet pussy.

“God, you just have such a stunnin’ ass, baby girl. I could just stare it all day if I wanted to.” 

Hands crossed in front of you, pawing at your growing length beneath your skirt as you replied, “T-Thank you for the c-compliment ma’am. I’d be happy to s-serve as your pleasure.”

“Mmm, I have somethin’ much better in mind right now.” She growled, roughness in her low voice as her lust filled gaze fell on you. “On your knees, under the desk. _Now_.”

You wasted no time getting into position, hands across your lap and on your knees under the desk as she closed you in with her chair. Parting her lower lips with her pointer and middle as she showed you just how wet she was. Captivated by the sight alone, it was always such a wonder to view such beauty. Especially when you were the only one to see her like this. 

Bringing you back to reality, Ashe snapped her fingers, giving a simple command in telling you to, “ _Get to it, darlin’_.”

You eagerly dove straight in, lapping at her juices while she gave out a loud groan of pleasure, relaxing into your hungry mouth. Darting your tongue straight into her sopping wet pussy gave you an even richer taste of the substance as you could feel Ashe’s thighs tremble around your head. You continued lapping, her walls twitching with each little movement of your tongue as she let out low, shaky moans.

Not wanting to tease further for fear of Ashe reprimanding it, you shifted the focus to her clit instead, eager to just please her further.

“T-There we go, baby g-girl.” Her high-pitched voice trembled as she covered her mouth with her hand. “Just like t-that…”

High off the praise, your tongue switched between quick, sharp licks with the tip of your tongue and slow, lazy, dragged out licks with your entire tongue. Each of them got Ashe to sing different pleasures through high pitched whines or lower groans and growls. What really sent her wild, however, was just lightly sucking on clit, the tips of your lips easily covering it. Ashe really had to stop herself from bucking too hard.

Without warning, you were completely interrupted as Ashe pushed her chair back away from your lips, a string of her pre cum still hanging from your lips. Sitting back against the chair, she was breathing heavily, head in her hand as she contemplated her next move. Eventually she stood up, albeit with some wobbly knees, before searching the bottom drawer of her desk for something. You waited obediently in anticipation, a small puddle of pre cum forming underneath your dress.

Ashe found what she was looking for, laughing to herself as she brought the blazing cherry red strap on into your view. Eyes lit up in excitement as you already knew what would be coming next. Ashe was just as excited too, pushing materials and paper off her desk to make a spot for you. Perhaps she would have you clean it up later, which you truly didn’t mind at all.

But until then, it was time to reward your job well done. 

“Get up and bend over the desk, _now_!” Ashe barked, watching you scurry to stand up and complete the command while she adjusted the strap into place around her waist.

Bending over the desk, head facing to the side with your arms out in front, you could feel your legs shaking and trembling impatiently. Ashe sure took her sweet time with things as you could practically feel her devilish smile burn into your back. The first contact of touch had you jumping as she ran her hand up the side of your thigh before coming to rest on your ass. Brushing away the skirt for better access, Ashe licked her lips when greeted with the alluring curves of your ass.

Her bare hand and fingers ran over the sensitive cheek, taking pleasure in the way you whimpered from her touch. Whimpers turned to breathy moans as she began to knead the flesh carefully, admiring her property with handfuls of skin. You were really trying to hold back from begging her to just take you already. As you learned early on, good things come to good girls who are patient.

Ashe broke the sounds of need as she quietly let out, “God damn, baby girl…”

Bending forward as her strap softly grinded in between both cheeks, Ashe whispered a hot, breathy sigh into your ear. “Who do you belong to, _baby girl_?”

Grinding back carefully against the strap, your voice dripped with need and lust as you replied, “Y-You, M-Miss Ashe. I belong t-to you…p-please. I-I need you…”

“Damn right you do, darlin’…” She said, a possessive smile following suit. “Damn fuckin’ right…”

Ashe wasted no time in lubing up the strap, also taking the time to quickly stretch your hole as well as you cried out loud from touch. Once everything seemed to be fine, Ashe began to inch the strap further, the tip of which that was teasing your willing entrance. With smooth and solid motion, she thrusted forward, catching you by surprise as you moan out loudly throughout the office.

“There we go…”

She began with a slow yet powerful pace, carefully ramming into you with dexterity and precision. Each thrust had you making a new noise every single time, Ashe trying to pull every little noise out of you as best she could. Always hitting that right spot inside of you, your girl cock at attention and desperate for any sort of touch. Luckily, one of her hands fingers slowly snaked its way around your member, beginning to jerk you off at the same pace of her thrusts.

You found yourself keening from the touch, your body sparkling with tiny lit fires all over your skin. Crying out incoherent noises of pleasure, Ashe took that as a sign to speed up her pace in her hips and hand. The agonizingly slow and rough thrust turned into a faster pace, setting you up to cum as it got quicker and harder. She certainly knew what she was doing when it came to your pleasure. No pun intended.

Sooner rather than later, the tight coil was building up in your core, a sign of your impending orgasm. You took it upon yourself to warn Ashe in between all the cries and moaning.

“M-Miss Ashe! I’m…I’m g-going to…”

Spurring you on further, Ashe replied with encouragement, “That’s it, baby girl. Come on…come on. Just cum for me, baby girl!”

The sound of her voice is what sent you over the edge as you let out a high-pitched cry, having successfully came for her. Your legs full on shaking violently as you emptied small loads of cum out onto the floor while grabbing the desk for dear life. Had Ashe not been there to support you up, you certainly would’ve fallen on your ass almost immediately. She held onto your hips; strap still mounted inside of you as the bliss took over.

After making sure you could stand up on your own, Ashe fell back into her chair, admiring the wonderful sight that was you in this current moment. She started undoing the strap, making a mentally note to clean it later as she stood up to walk towards the door. A bit hazy and weak, she caught your attention right as she was about to exit the room.

“When your done coming down, clean up the mess you made and met me in my room, no later than 3:30. We still have some… _unfinished business_ that we still need to take care of. Got it?”

You nodded slowly, giving out a weak but manageable, “Y-Yes, Miss Ashe…”

Ashe gave you a smile in return, leaving the room as she gave you one last bit of praise.

“Good girl…”

Yeah, maybe your job could be worse. But it’s not like you were complaining about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neat kink. I'm down with it. I'll fuckin be a maid and shit. Just watch me.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for me to see more Ashe pegging content.


	3. Hanzo, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a little fun with you, at your expense, of course.
> 
> But something tells him you'll enjoy it, nevertheless. 
> 
> Even if you aren't fully aware at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,300 ~ words  
> No particular timeline  
> PWP  
> CW: none

Oh, you were going to get him back for this.

You didn’t know how, where or when you would exactly do it. True, you said it every single time he put you in a predicament like this. With the amount of times he’d heard it from you, they were no more than empty threats to him. Usually after a session of aftercare together, you would forgive him and completely forget about it.

But this time was completely different from the others, being fueled by the burning determination in your very heart. You were going to follow through on your so called, “empty threats” and make him pay this time!

Now…if only he could just move his thumb down just a _bit_ more like he’s doing _right_ now then you cou…FUCK!

You lost track of how many times Hanzo’s calloused hands casually roamed across your torso and thighs, his digits getting dangerously close to that spot in between your legs. The light touches were just enough to leave you on edge but were so little that it already had you begging for more. Hell, he hadn’t even touched you there yet and your dick was already throbbing from anticipation and imagination. Your thighs unconsciously clinched together as you could feel just how embarrassingly wet you were.

You had been so lost inside your head for awhile now, seeing as though you had been robbed of, at least, two senses. Sight had been taken away by the silk black blindfold wrapped around your head. With the lights turned down low in your shared bedroom, there wasn’t any chance of you catching a glimpse of anything. As for hearing, you could thank those sturdy noise cancelling headphones doing their intended job as you couldn’t hear a God damned thing.

Thank goodness you had a comfortable pillow supporting your head. 

Those two things weren’t the only things that were robbed from you. Movement was restricted, to a degree, your ankles and wrists tied to each respective corner of the bed, your body spread eagle like across it. The most you could was tug against it, only to be meet with great resistance. The only way out of the bondage would be through either a specific hand signal, playing the role of your safe word, or by means of Hanzo’s mercy.

Seeing as though that you were clearly enjoying your predicament, guess you were going with the latter of the two. Only reason you had the hand signals in place was because of the cloth gag muffling your mouth.

Hanzo couldn’t get enough of the sight of it on you.

Speaking of whom, he’s hands were still on the prowl across your body, or rather a single finger agonizingly dragging its way from your abs and down your thigh, only coming to a stop at your knee. He repeated this _4 more times_ as you started shifting in your bondage, trying and failing to escape his touch while groaning into your gag.

He must’ve taken the hint as you felt the weight on the bed shift, having you wonder what was in store next. It came in the answer of a quick, foreign and wet touch on your right arm, catching you off guard as you questioned what exactly it was. It was almost like a drop of rain, but only warmer? But then it came again, this time at a spot on your right hip, of all places, causing you to flinch in the change in areas.

What was he doing? What was he using?

If you couldn’t tell before, you sure as hell got your answer when a short but firm lick of his tongue came and left your left thigh, the bristly rough feeling of his goatee finally giving it away. That explains the quick wet touches, you suppose.

His hunger clearly not satiated, Hanzo ran the full width of his tongue up your inner left thigh, stopping just before the hip as you unconsciously bucked against him. Before you could even fully process it, he attacked swiftly again, running up the length of your right side, leaving a faint trail of drool against your trembling skin. He finished off his tricks, his tongue following a path from your shoulder to the side of your neck, having you instinctively cringe due to sensitivity.

He seemed to know all your weak points as you breathed a bit heavily, taking in his relaxing scent.

Expecting him to assault you further with his tongue, you were pleasantly surprised when placed a peck upon your cheek, one of his hands coming up to yours and gripping it tightly in reassurance. He was checking on you, making sure you were doing alright as he waited for an answer. One squeeze of his hand for no, and two squeezes for yes. Of course, you returned with two squeezes, eager to continue your play.

Another peck of his lips came to your forehead, this time lingering a bit as he let out a hum of agreement. The vibrations of the action seemingly rolled across your head like an aftershock, no doubt due to your heightened sense of touch.

Keeping in theme, soft pecks danced down the wrist of your right arm, the irregular pattern of which had you balling up a fist in your hand. His lips continued their erratic liaison across your collar and back before scaling the side of your neck once more. Holding back a whimper of delight, you allowed him more access to the sensitive skin, sparkling kisses igniting across it.

It was the perfect distraction, having you preoccupied with soft moans for only him to hear. It caught you off guard when his teeth came to softly nip where previous kisses landed. Not too rough to make a mark, but just enough to _really_ make you squirm for him instead. Nips turned into soft bites, taking small mouthfuls of skin as he toyed with it between his teeth. Eventually a sharp bite came to your collar as you could feel his canines digging in, threatening to break the skin if he added just a bit more force behind it.

Letting out a moan into the gag, your hips grinded against the air as you tried to give Hanzo an idea of what you _really_ wanted from him. You hoped the hum that followed from his mouth to your skin meant that he got the idea. Hanzo’s mouth and, soon after, his presence pulled away as the mattress shifted beneath you once more. He seemed to be making his way further down and…wait…past your throbbing dick and to the foot of the bed?

Wait, what?

What was h-

Your thought process was rudely interrupted as a light, ticklish sensation ran up your bare foot, causing you to jump in place. Before you could even process the feeling, Hanzo’s fingers mimicked a spider’s crawl, running from foot to thigh as you let out a howl of laughter into the gag. Continuing the mischief further, his hands assaulted yours sides with a flurry of tickles before ending at your core.

As soon as you started letting out giggling strings of, “No!”, his tickle attack ceased, allowing you to breath heavily around the gag. You sat there wondering how he could exploit your ticklish weakness. He _clearly_ must’ve been enjoying your predicament.

As your heart rate and breathing slowed down to normal, you came to the realization that his presence was no longer on the bed with you. You came under a quick moment of panic, shifting your body back and forth as your brow furrowed. Wait, did he just leave you like this? 

Seriously? That asshole! How could he just leave you after doing something like that?

You huffed and puffed into your gag, wriggling in your bondage as you tried in vain to get him back to the bed. Eventually you stopped thrashing in place, realizing that wasting your energy like this wasn’t worth it. He’d eventually be back, right?

Right?

Well, when a few seconds turned into a few minutes, you were seriously starting to get a bit worried, becoming lost in your head once again. Where did he go? You considered then it hit you. He was clearly plotting something, seeing as though he hadn’t made a move on you just yet. Of course! You should’ve guessed! Ok, but what could he possibly be planning? You had to be ready for anything, even if it w-

_GAH!_

Caught off guard yet again, due to your limited senses, you couldn’t perceive the freezing cold and wet sensation at your left side as you shrieked, trying to squirm your body away from it. You didn’t get very far, however, as you felt Hanzo’s hand return to the right side of your body, holding you firmly in place against the feeling. The freezing sensation began to spread across your side as he continued to rub it into your skin as you continued to fight against it.

What was he using? A freakin’ _ice cube_?

Running up to your core, your ab muscles tensed up from the ice cube as you tried to sink further into the bed, trying to get away from that cursed object on your skin. The cube slid easily across your sensitive skin, leaving behind a small trail of water as it made its way down your form to your trembling thighs. Hanzo continued to play with you, lazily dragging the ice cube from thigh to thigh as frustration continued heating up in your core.

God, could he just touch you already?

You could feel how wet you were from the endless amounts of teasing, and no, it wasn’t from the ice cube. Legs spread apart and on clear display, you had no doubt that he could see the effects of his work on you. A whiny and high-pitched groan escaped into the gag, a last-ditch effort to get any sort of relieving touch from him. Fortunately, it seemed to do the trick as the ice cube was finally lifted up and away from your body.

The palms of his rough hands replaced the feeling, seemingly kneading the leftover drops and pools of water deeper into your skin. His thumbs ran over the course of your inner thighs, back and forth as they dug gently into the soft flesh. One thumb travelled higher, brushing lightly against your hardened and pulsing dick, causing you to buck into the touch while letting out a soft moan.

His hands were soon replaced with his lips, trailing kisses that made their way from the side of your knee and up your inner thigh. As each kiss got closer and closer to the intended target, they became more heated and feral, his lips lingering a bit more with each one. Teeth became involved halfway across your thigh, nipping little bites into the sensitive skin, stopping just before your dick.

All the while, you gave him sighs and moans of pleasure to work off of as he effortlessly dragged them from you without a second thought.

The contact of his lips ceased on your skin, causing you tense up for what would inevitably be coming. Before the pause continued for a second longer, his tongue came crashing down upon your little, hardened and eager dick as he breathed in the scent of skin deeply into his nose. You cried out into the gag, finally getting the relief you deserved for being such a good boy throughout his teasing. His hands held you in place as he hungrily lapped and sucked in your wonderful taste, a hungry man desperate for more.

Your body shifted and twitched beneath him, trying your best to make the feeling last longer as you could already feel yourself getting close. It was no surprise, considering how on edge you were with heightened senses due to deprivation. The tell-tale sign of how close you were was clear to Hanzo as he could feel the way your thighs trembled in his touch, threatening to shake even further had his arms not been wrapped around them. He doubled his efforts determined to drag the orgasm from you as his tongue sought to get every inch and area of your dick.

It was so easy for you to spill over as you came on spot as Hanzo didn’t even give an inch, happily lapping you up. Your poor sensitive dick was further assault as your cried out loud, spasming and shaking from his continued touch. Hands banged against the mattress as a sign that you had had enough as Hanzo finally pulled away from you, leaving you a heavy breathing and twitching mess.

While you rode out the bliss that followed after the wonderful orgasm he gave you, he took the time to undo you from the bondage before carefully tearing the blindfold and headphones off of you. You were greeted with him looking down on you with a small but playful smile before he helped you up into his arms, holding you close.

Your exhausted body melted into to this form as he held you carefully for a few moments, trying not to rile you up again. After a moment of silence, save for your low but heavy breathing compared his calm and steady one, you croaked out, “You’re an asshole sometimes. You know that?”

This got a curt chuckle and hum in agreement from him as you could feeling the vibration throughout your body.

“What? I was only having a bit fun. At your expense, of course. But I don’t think you minded all that much.”

“Hmph,” You pouted. “Why don’t you bottom next time? Then I’ll show you what “ _fun_ ” really is.”

“If that’s what makes you happy, then so be it.” He replied, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Happy spooky month. We're back at it again. First time writing a trans guy reader as well as Hanzo. Let me know if I did ok. I want to make this as best I can for everyone. Requests for next Friday go up on Sunday. 
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for spooky kooky nonsense.


	4. Widowmaker, Watersports, Trans Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to let things go.
> 
> And that isn't a problem at all with Amélie. 
> 
> Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,100 words ~  
> No particular timeline  
> PWP  
> cw: omorashi, I mean I guess that falls under watersports but still

“Tell me, _chérie_. Do you truly know how… _délicieux_ you look, right now?”

You couldn’t hold back the quivering and weak whimper that seemed to fall out of your mouth so easily. Eyelids seemingly sewn shut together as you felt the furrow in your brow grow deeper, your already tight grip on Amélie’s shoulders digging deeper into her bare skin. Lowering your head into the clavicle of her soothingly cool neck, hot, open mouth breaths left your throat as you tried to suppress yet another moan.

Sitting precariously in her lap in only your underwear, the nails of her fingers dug carefully into the skin of your hips so as to keep you from falling backwards and off the edge of the bed. Jerking your hips back and forth in an erratic and lazy motion, she had you set at reasonable at first, but now agonizingly slow pace. Each forward thrust had you grinding your sensitive dick against her and the thin layer of cotton, desperate for any sort of friction to get you off. 

The pleasure was further heightened by another growingly desperate pressure that had been building in your core for quite some time now.

Your thighs clenched around her own, trying in vain to quell the throbbing in your bladder. Amélie clearly seemed to know what she was doing to you by dragging it out like this. Every little minute movement against her felt like pins and needles as they threatened to pop the filled balloon that was your bladder, causing a rushing, and often thrilling, spill. With each passing minute, you could feel your body growing more and more desperate, unsure of how much longer you could hold back it back from its natural function.

Especially, considering the fact, that your bladder was very nearly full.

You were brought from you wavering thoughts as Amélie curtly jerked her thigh up into your core to get your attention. Your mouth let out something in between a moan and yelp, clearly surprised at such a sudden and threatening action. Pressure flipping in your bladder as you let out a deep groan into her skin. The motion was almost violent enough to cause you to spill over completely. Luckily, or unluckily, that hadn’t appeared to be the case as Amélie knew your limit, knowing how much more you could handle for her.

A hand made its way to your chin, guiding you to look up at her as your eyes peeled open to stare into her deadly yellow ones. A look of amusement crossed with just a hint of annoyance sat upon her face, taking in your disheveled and desperate appearance. You couldn’t help but stop the movement in your hips in false assumption that she wanted you to. This only earned a dip in her smirk as it fell into a soft frown.

“I don’t believe I said you could stop, _mon beau_.” She cooed coldly and plainly, the pit in your stomach adding pressure onto your bladder. Almost instantly your hips started back up, working into the former gear so as not to displease your mistress. However, you were conflicted about it, knowing clearly well that it would drive you closer and closer towards the inevitable.

“A-Ah! I’m…I’m sorry, mistress.”

The small smile returned to her lips with a soft hum before pulling your face closer for a deep kiss. It left a lot to be desired as she pulled away almost as soon as she pulled you in. Looking at you like a spider would a fly, she released a deep sigh before complimenting, “Good boy…”

You accepted her praise with small cry of pleasure, becoming desperate for more than just her words at this point. However, there was a more pressing matter to be taken care of as you could feel yourself on the verge of pissing yourself. Turns out those shakes on her thigh might have done a lot more than you initially thought. It wouldn’t be long now. Delaying it any further would just be more torture.

“P-Please, mistress…” You begged, putting more effort into grinding your hips into her thigh. “I…I need to…to…”

Words got caught in your mouth, feeling your face heat up in humiliation and embarrassment for what you wanted, no, _needed_ to do. You knew you couldn’t just do it without her permission, lest you be punished for it. Amélie bore a small devilish smile, clearly taking pleasure in the way that your face changed in shades. She already knew what it was you wanted, very evident by the way you quivered on her thigh.

It’s just that…saying it out loud, that you wanted to do… _that_ on her, like this, as well as the fact that she was clearly turned on by it all. Simply put, it was just…embarrassing. 

“To what, _bébé_?” Amélie cooed in your ear while raking her nails down your back, watching your body cringe in pleasure. “Tell me what you want, _chérie_. Use your words.”

Throwing your head back as Amélie held you from falling, you were throwing in the towel. You couldn’t take this teasing any longer, clenching your thighs tightly together in an effort to hold it all in just for a bit longer.

“Please, mistress! I…I need to go! P-Please, can I go? Please!” You begged in embarrassment, your hands in a death grip on her shoulders.

Amélie felt herself shudder in lust upon hearing you beg like that, stifling a moan herself by biting gently into her hand. How could she say no to that? Hearing her good little boy in such desperation did wonders for her.

“Mmm, you may, _chérie_. Just let it all out for me, _bébé_.”

Spurred on from her words, you didn’t have to do much as hot liquid came streaming out of you. Amélie watched the dark stain that grew in size, becoming more and more wet as you relieved yourself on her. You couldn’t help but let out incoherent noises of relief and ragged breaths as you dipped your head into the clavicle of her neck again. Amélie took pleasure in the warm and wet feeling that streamed down her bare leg.

Why did it feel so good to relieve yourself like this? To just empty out everything you had for her? The humiliation and embarrassment of it all mixed with the pleasure of it all led to an interesting cocktail of emotions that flooded throughout your body in waves.

When it was all said and done, you were left as a heavily breathing mess on Amélie who rubbed your back gently, singing sweet praises into your ear.

“Such a good boy for your mistress, making quite the mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time for a lot here. Sorry for the length. Between writing Widowmaker and watersports for the first time. Was shorter than usual just because I'm not all that familiar with the kink but still fun nonetheless. Definitely an interesting kink, I'll give it that. Wouldn't mind writing it again.
> 
> Just a reminder that request open tomorrow for the first Fan Fridays. 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for...whatever this is lol idk


	5. Moira, Tentacle Sex, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira has concerns regarding your poor performance at work this week.
> 
> To be fair, you were distracted by her new project.
> 
> Or were you turned on by it?
> 
> Either way, it's not helping the nerves right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,900 word ~  
> Pre-Fall of Overwatch  
> Porn with a bit of plot  
> No CW  
> trans woman!Moira

You couldn’t recall the last time you felt this nervous, standing in front of the closed office door. Knuckles mere inches away from the door, trying in vain to bring yourself to rasp them across surface. Such a simple action that seemed so foreign in the heat of the moment. You weren’t exactly sure that you were ready to face whatever was in store for you behind the door.

It may have been your worrying mind playing tricks on you, but you swore you could feel the demanding aura of the person inside the otherwise normal appearing office. Such a powerful force, even. Perhaps that’s why you were so hesitant, for fear of being swallowed whole by it. Would that really be such a bad thing, however?

Well, you suppose when it came to Moira O’Deorain, she did carry that sort of energy with her.

You had been working under the lovely doctor for a little over a year now as her only lab assistant. Although the mysterious, and often times, aloof doctor preferred to mainly work alone, even she had her limits when it came to the amount of work she could healthily produce. Once a worker request form was put out and after going through many rigorous interviews with potential minds, you somehow managed to squeak by the rest. 

Lucky you.

Even though you had been handpicked by the woman herself, even she had to admit that she held doubts when it came to your performance. It definitely came as quite the surprise when you were more than capable of holding your own when it came to the many research projects and developments for Overwatch. The two of you worked together quite well. Even though your official title was “lab assistant”, Dr. O’Deorain almost always held you up around her standards and level, considering you to almost be her equal at times.

Almost. You still had quite the ways to go before your mind could compare to the excellence and greatness that was Moira O’Deorain. Although you didn’t mind working under her until then. You admired the doctor for her willingness to push the boundaries of the many fields of science, striving for monumental achievements wherever possible. Disregarding the infamy that she held among other great scientists, you saw a brilliant mind full of endless potential and ideas.

From the way things were going, the crush that you soon developed on her didn’t exactly come out of left field. To be fair, Dr. O’Deorain _had_ to notice the balanced chemistry between the two of you. How could she not? Even though you tried to keep your crush as subtle as possible, even you were sure that you somehow let a bit of it slip every now and again. Especially in the way your heart beat faster anytime you two were near each other, your legs reduced to gelatin.

Oh, but who were you kidding? After this past week, you wouldn’t be surprised if Dr. O’Deorain disowned you due to your many…mishaps at work. In between the chemical spill on Monday and the fire on Thursday, you didn’t know which one she would have your ass for. Everything that could’ve gone wrong this week, of course, went wrong and then some. You weren’t really all that surprised when she, er, _politely requested_ your presence for a one on one meeting in her office at the top of the hour.

Hence why you were procrastinating outside of office right now.

In your defense, however, Dr. O’Deorain had been more…what’s the right word? Distracting? Yeah, that’s it. No, it wasn’t like she was walking around the workspace in the nude or anything like that. (but now that you think about it, that would be quite the sight, lab safety protocols be damned) But she might’ve well been prancing around in the nude with the new… _project_ she had been field testing in the space over the past week.

Just thinking about _it_ made you shudder a bit. You hoped that it wouldn’t make a grand appearance at your meeting right now. You already got distracted enough by the doctor. You didn’t need those… _things_ adding on to it further.

Well, you suppose there was no more delaying the inevitable.

Taking a deep breath, you hesitantly knocked on the door, jumping back a bit in surprise when the voice on the other side of door answered without a moment’s pause with a brief, “Come in.”

The door slid open as you stepped inside, not wanting to waste any more time.

“You wanted to see me, Dr. O’Deo-”

Oh. _Oh no_. _She was wearing **them**_.

With the words caught at the back of your throat, you stood in the doorway to the room, staring like a deer in headlights at the sight of your attractive supervisor. The project, in question, was what you could only describe as 4 blood red tentacles made of pure hard light elongating from a small backpack like apparatus secured on her back. The tentacles had snaked their way around the enclosed space, carrying out different menial tasks that required little input from the good doctor.

You vaguely remember her explaining how it all worked earlier in the week. Something to do with it being hooked up to her nervous system somehow? Or something along those lines. To be quite honest, you weren’t really paying all that much attention, mesmerized and lost in endless fantasies about what she could do to you with those tentacles. However, you do remember her explaining and demonstrating that the tips of the tentacles could be shaped into whatever she willed it to be, showing you a hard-light copy of her right hand with one.

God, it was like something out of the tentacle porn hentai you frequented during late and boring nights alone.

Except the line between fantasy and reality was more than shattered at that point.

Dr. O’Deorain placed the holo-tablet she was previously viewing off to the side, extending her hand out as one of the tentacles pulled up a chair to the front of her desk.

“Ah. (Y/N). Please, have a seat.” 

You stood and watched the tentacle snake from around the chair before sitting down and thanking it. It seemed to go towards the bookshelf that sat behind the desk, finding something else of interest. You swallowed the lump at the back of you throat, eyes still on the tentacle before you quietly croaked out, “You…wanted to see me, Dr. O’Deorain?”

“Yes, my dear. I just wanted to touch basis with you after our rather…” Moira began, pausing to take a deep sigh. “…shall we say, _challenging_ week prior to this meeting?”

You couldn’t help but wince in embarrassment from the way she worded it.

“I…apologize, Dr. O’Deorain.” You said, trying to find the right words. “For all of my, um, mishaps this week. I really didn’t mean to set us back so far in our current research project. Really…I-”

However, she just cut you off with a simple raise of her hand. “It’s not the research project that concerns me right now, (y/n). What truly concerns me is just how distracted you’ve been throughout this week. This is quite out of character for you, considering you’ve never displayed this irrational behavior in all our time working together over the past year. I’ve been growing quite concerned with you as the week progressed.”

Trying to get comfortable in your chair seemed impossible as you felt like you were being scolded by a parent. You elected to divert your eye attention away from Moira herself, trying to stare at anything other than her and her stupidly arousing tentacles.

“What is it that has you so distracted, _mo chuisle_? Hmm?” Moira said, leaning forward with her elbows on the desk. “Clearly something is bothering you and I intend to find out what it could be. Should you feel willing and comfortable, of course.”

Looking up, you seemed to notice that you didn’t just have Moira’s undivided attention but all 4 of the tentacles’ attention as well. Their tasks were on hold, standing by and facing towards you. Possibly something to do with them being controlled by Moira and her thoughts. Apparently, you were at the front and center when it came to what was occupying her headspace and that made your stomach do a somersault figuring out what to do with that information.

“It’s…it’s nothing, Dr. O’Deorain…really, I swear. Just an…off week, I guess. I have been feeling, uh, under the weather lately.” You stammered out. The last thing you wanted to do was lose your job over something so stupid. Maybe if you just played dumb, she wouldn’t notice?

You sat in silence, letting your terrible answer sit in the air, preparing for Moira to tear it apart as she spoke up once more.

“Even though I don’t believe in such fallacies, I can only pray that you have no intention of making a career out of poker. You’re as easy to read as the dreadful player that is the cowboy. You haven’t the face for it.”

Oof. Getting compared to McCree and his terrible poker face stung a little, but you held on, nonetheless. Eyes darted around on the floor, trying to put together some sort of excuse in your head as you opened your mouth to speak once more.

“I…I’m not lying. It’s probably just a…a…head cold or something. I’m sure I’ll feel b-better after the weekend…”

Moira couldn’t help but let out a curt laughter of amusement, scoffing, “Coming from the woman who was able to make it through an entire shift after a collapsed lung and didn’t tell me until after the fact? I’m afraid the sick card won’t work on me. You underestimate your own abilities, my dear.”

Clearly this route wasn’t working as Moira was able to see through all of your poor attempts of excuses. You were kind of at a loss of what else you could do to prevent further grilling from her. Sitting there quietly, you elected to play the quiet game instead, determined not to speak as you sealed your lips.

“No more excuses to follow that up?” Moira spoke up, crossing her arms.

You remained silent, standing your ground. It was the only option you had left. But there was another option that you hadn’t considered…

“You know,” Moira began, getting up from her seat and slowly rounding the corner of her desk. “At first, I couldn’t figure it out either. Your little distraction issue had me quite stumped. I saw it as another problem waiting to be solved.”

Cautiously lifting your head up, you caught her mismatched eyes and devilish smile, seeing right through them as the gears were slowly turning in her head. She couldn’t have possibly figured you out? Could she?

You sat frozen to your seat, feeling like prey with the way that Moira was stalking around the room, waiting to pounce on you with whatever her findings were.

“I must admit, it took me a lot longer than I initially expected. But no problem is impossible, especially not to someone like me. I was just approaching the problem in the wrong way. No, I just needed to approach it at a _different angle_.”

Why did those two words hold such a terrifying feeling behind them?

Moira had made a full rotation around the room at this point, coming to rest behind her desk once more. Nonchalantly, she reached down, picking up the previously discarded holo-tablet before carefully swiping through it.

“Tell me, (y/n). Are you at all familiar with the security system that we are privileged with, here at Overwatch?”

 _Oh no_.

“Did you know that my lab is monitored 24/7? You probably wouldn’t have known but I made an effort to keep the cameras hidden. Perfect for catching any one and anything off guard.”

_Oh **god** no._

Stepping around the desk once more, Moira let the tablet get taken by a pair of tentacles, holding it up for the two of you to clearly view anything that was on the screen.

“Did you also know that I can view my workspace at any point on my holo-tablet? And that I can view recordings from up to a week ago?”

You watched in aroused horror as Moira pulled up a recording from earlier in the week. Looking at the timestamp, you were able to tell from the angle that it was from your clumsy chemical spill on Monday. All the pieces were starting to fall into place as you realized what Moira’s intention was.

“Let’s go back to your chemical spill on Monday, shall we? Hmm? Let’s see what _really_ caused it to happen” Moira playfully chided, pressing play on the video as the scene played out on the screen.

There you were, in the middle of mixing a chemical compound but your attention was elsewhere, clearly evident in the way you looked over your shoulder, mid pour, focused on whatever was so interesting behind you. Your face was that of arousal and curiosity, blush as bright as day on your face on the high definition screen. Predictably, your sight had been Moira on the other side of the space, working away and calibrating her tentacles as she held one for examination.

Thankfully, Moira pressed the pause button, saving you from viewing your mishap once more but not clearing you completely.

Stepping in front of you with a wide grin on her face, Moira enjoyed the way you squirmed in your seat, trying in vain to get away from her. Her voice went into a low and teasing manner, catching you even more off guard than before.

“You and I both know that there could’ve been 1 of 2 things that your pretty little eyes were so occupied with.” She cooed, leaning forward into your face. “So, tell me, _mo leanbh_ , what was it that held your gaze? Was it my little project?”

Dangerously close to your face, you stared back at hers with wide and spooked eyes. Out in your peripheral vision, you could see a tentacle or two, snaking into position in the air. It was clear that she knew and wanted to hear it come from you. You couldn’t leave until you told her what she wanted to hear. But did she really know what you wanted?

You shook your head slowly, gaze still captured on her.

“No?” She playfully teased. “Oh my. _Was it me_?”

You repeated the same motion, eyes never leaving her. 

“Still no?” Moira’s face crinkled into confusion before unwrapping into clear realization. “ _Oh_. _I believe I know the answer now_. _It was all of the above_ , _correct_?”

Closing your eyes in what felt like the first time in forever, you nodded cautiously, electing to keep your eyes shut. You felt Moira’s presence grow closer, her lips millimeters away from your ears as she whispered, “ _Mm, quite the daydreamer, aren’t we_?”

Everything happened so fast. One second, you were in the chair, Moira intimately close as you trembled in your seat. The next second saw you pinned up the door to the office, the tentacles pinning your hands above you as Moira’s lips came crashing down onto yours. You couldn’t help but let out curt whimpers and moans, giving Moira plenty incentive to continue her assault further as her hands were already undoing your top.

Ceasing contact on your lips, Moira found your neck to be a more entertaining spot, digging her teeth into the sensitive skin as you couldn’t control the cries coming out of your mouth. She made great use of her extra appendages, using them to tear off your shirt and bra all while her hands could properly grab at your breasts. Kneading them with a firm and rough grip, she was able to pull all sorts of wonderful noises that you didn’t even know you could make.

It became all the more intense when she figured out how sensitive your nipples were, rolling them between her fingertips as she began howling in laughter against your neck, causing you to cry out for more. Soon her fingertips were replaced with her mouth, not even having to bend down to reach them as she hoisted you off the ground with her tentacles. Each tentacle could lift up to 500 pounds each and you were an easy feat for them.

Playing with your nipples, Moira alternated between soft sucks and grinding the hardened bud between her teeth, the latter of which had you nearly thrashing your legs against her. She couldn’t have you all violent for her. She preferred sucking the life slowly from a prey that couldn’t put up too much of a fight, evident when the last two tentacles not holding you up came to undo your lower half.

It was so easy to have you like this, but Moira really wanted to test the capabilities of her creation.

Pulling away from you, she stepped back, watching the last two tentacles successfully tear away your pants, leaving you completely bare for her, save for your panties. She took note of the ever-present bulge as your girl cock strained against the thin fabric. An amused smile grew across her face as she saw a small but clearly noticeable wet spot around the area near your tip.

She hadn’t even properly touched you yet and you were already falling apart for her. How longed had you fantasized about her taking you like this.

Your face grew red hot in embarrassment as you sought to try and cover your arousal by crossing your legs. Moira simply tsked you in your attempt, using the tentacles as they snaked their way up your legs before spreading them apart. She wasn’t done taking in the gorgeous view as she strolled up to you.

“My, my…” She playfully chided, dragging a finger up the underside of your clothed and erect girl cock, taking pleasure in the way you squirmed against her touch. “Someone is quite excited…”

As she went to undo your underwear, she got a rather devilish idea as she stepped away before the tentacles pulled you away from the wall. Confused, you looked down at her smiling face as they held you up in the air.

“W-Wait! A-Aren’t you going t-to touch me?” You asked, voice dripping with need.

“In due time, sweet thing.” She replied with short laugh, shedding her lab coat and letting it fall to the floor unceremoniously. “But as I seem to recall, it’s not just me you’re interested in.”

Before you could process what she mean by that, the tentacles started to slither their way up your legs, wrapping around your lower limbs and slipping in between your panties before parting in directions. One tentacle continued to wrap around your girl cock, creating a ring of sorts at the base before wrapping around your length. Through contraction and constriction, the snug fit of tentacles started to slowly get you off through friction.

Your bare body twitch and shook in your bondage, getting even more turned on by the fact that you were on full display for Moira. Allowing yourself to take in the moment, you were honestly quite surprised that this was even happening. Never in a million years did you ever think a fantasy like this would come true.

Modern science was truly a blessing and you had Moira to thank for everything.

Suddenly, you body was shifted into a laying position in the air, the tentacles providing more than enough support for you as they reeled you in towards Moira. Watching you in such a precarious and captivating state had worked her up quite a bit. You were greeted with quite the sight looking over your body, finding that Moira had done away with her pants as she leaned against her desk, pleasuring her own girl cock with slow strokes.

“You know, it’s not often I get to take such a pretty girl like you, my dear.” She said, bringing your hole to level with her hips. “Especially one so… _alluring_ , such as yourself.”

Oh dear, if you weren’t blushing before you sure as hell were now. Try as you might to hide your beet red face, you weren’t getting anywhere. Moira made a show of coating one of the tentacle tips in lube, making sure it was nice and slippery for what would come next. You watched in curious arousal as snaked underneath, playfully teasing your tight hole.

In one fluid motion, you felt it completely sink inside of you, filling you up completely as you let out a deep guttural moan. Almost as soon as it entered, it pulled out before carefully ramming back into you. You sat in the arms of the tentacles, squirming around as you keened out loud, wailing throughout the office.

“Quite the noisy one, aren’t you? Let’s see if we can’t fix that.”

One of the tentacles from holding your arms in place came to wrap around your chest neck. The end of its tip shape shifted, forming into a hard-light dick before your eyes. It was impressive, honestly. You could’ve taken the chance to examine it if it didn’t thrust itself into your mouth as you moan around it. Taking it to the back of the throat, it began a steady and slow pace, pumping in and out of your mouth.

Down below, you were more than ready to Moira now as she finished lubing up her girl cock. Even though your ass was left empty as the tentacle pulled out, it was soon replaced with Moira’s dick which was _so much better_. She wasted no time in setting a fluid and fast pace, driving in and out of you with ample thrusts.

Thankfully, you were gagged by a tentacle, what with all the noise you were making into it. For such a grand research facility, the walls weren’t exactly too thick at Overwatch HQ. Although Moira would put money on the fact that you wouldn’t mind letting everyone know she owned your ass. She shuddered at thought causing a short dip in her pace as she built it back up.

Throughout the office, the sounds of skin slapping against skin rang out, still unable to cover up all the noise you were making into your gag. Although you certainly weren’t as loud as you were before.

It wasn’t long before you could feel yourself approaching your climax, although you weren’t exactly sure how to let Moira know. However, you believe she got the point as your whines got higher and higher with each thrust hitting that oh so wonderful spot inside of you. She really got you to sing for her as she rammed into you at full speed and power.

At that point, it was too much for you as your body thrashed about, your orgasm wrecked its way through your body. Eyes rolled back into your head as you screamed around the hard light dick. Seeing you in such a state of disarray was just the icing on the cake for Moira. That’s what did it for her as she released a deep groan from her chest, finally bringing herself to cum inside of you, spurting rope after rope of cum inside of you.

When it was all said and done, she collapsed against the desk, breathing heavily. She would continue to let you live out your fantasy while you were all blissed out. She was already scheming up new ways to take you like that again.

Something tells her that you wouldn’t exactly object, judging from the wonderful face you were making right now, drooling around her hard light dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Moira to step on me, alright? Is that too much to ask for? Anyway, this was fun even if it took most of the day to write. Still on schedule somehow lol. 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for me to see more trans Moira content because every Moira I write is trans. I will die on this "Moira is trans" hill. Blizzard, you cowards.


	6. Fan Request Draw #1 Request Thread [Closed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step right up, step right up! Make a request for a short fic about a kink and a character of your choice. Winner will be chosen at random!

**Request Thread for Fan Friday's #1**

Good evening, readers. 

Welcome to the first Fan Friday's request thread. These will go up along side the Sunday fic. You'll have from the time this goes up until **Wednesday evening** to make a request. Since this is a trans reader centered Kinktober, this is more for my trans peeps to make requests. There's a bunch of cis reader fics all over the site lol. I want to give trans people affirming content as well. 

**Rules:**

Since this is my first time taking requests, the rules may change over the course of the month as we go along. I'm sure I'll miss something and need to come back to correct things later.

To make things simple, leave a comment with:

  * A character of your choice (I will try my best to write them to the best of my ability.)
  * A kink of your choice (please refer to what I wont write when making a comment)
  * How you identify in terms of gender and pronouns (mainly so I can be respectful and affirming for you when writing) 
  * If you have a preference for what you want your sexy bits to be called 
  * Minimal plot for some set up is allowed as well but certainly not required! (I'm sure I can come up with something lol)
  * If you want one of your headcanons on any character let me know! 
    * So for example, please make a note if you want the character to be trans, dom, sub etc.



**Kink Rules:**

We're pretty much open when it comes to kinks for the most part here. That being said, there are exceptions to this which will be listed below

  * None of the non humanoid characters please (this includes Winston, Hammond, Orisa, Bastion, but humanoid omnics are okay!)
  * No non-con/rape of any kind (consensual or not, I don't feel comfortable writing that.)
  * **I will not write anything relating to the following kinks:** incest, bestiality, necro, raceplay, blood, scat, diapers, non-con/rape (this includes consensual non-con as well), vore, futa
  * Try to keep kinks simple if you can 



That should be it. Send your requests in and best of luck! The winner will be chosen by random number generator! You will see who won the day of Fan Friday. 

Can't wait to see what you have in store for requests! See you in tomorrows fic!

**As of Wednesday (10/7) this request thread is now closed. Look out for next week's request thread!**

_* Be aware that any of these rules can be subject to change as I can be forgetful at times. Try to be patient with me here. Failure to follow rules will result in your request being ignored._


	7. Sombra, Bondage/Rope Play, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With fall break already in gear, you're prepared for a weekend of doing nothing. 
> 
> Well, after you do this one favor for Olivia.
> 
> Something about needing help with rope and knots?
> 
> Shouldn't be too complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3, 900 words ~  
> College AU, Modern Day AU  
> Porn with a bit of plot  
> No CW
> 
> Recommend looking up cross chest box tie and frog tie before reading this fic if you don't already know what they are.

Sitting back against the headboard of your rickety dorm bed, you were well on your way to doing absolutely nothing for the entire weekend break.

Sure, you should probably be studying or even catching up on late work to turn in, but where was the fun in that? Exactly. None. Besides, you were already going to procrastinate until the very last second, turning in assignments minutes before the 12 a.m. deadline while telling yourself something alone the lines of “What is my life?” or “I can’t keep doing this to myself!” or even “Why am I like this?”. Hell, it would probably be all three on a good night. But you clearly haven’t learned your lesson from the amount of procrastination that would always follow, no matter what. 

It was kind of your specialty, you suppose.

So why deal with all of that when you can just do absolutely nothing instead?

Ok, not exactly _nothing_ per say. You had sleep to catch up on! Videogames that you bought a year ago, that you still haven’t been played, that needed attention! Ordering takeout every night and ignoring the impending anxiety of wasting all of your funds! Plus, what about hanging out with all your friends?

Well, at least the ones who even bothered to stay on campus.

Many students opted to go back home and visit their families while you and a handful of other students elected to stay on campus for the Saturday to Monday break. To be quite honest, staying at your school wasn’t exactly a bad choice. The pros certainly outweighed the cons as there were less people to deal with, campus was much quiet all around and because of it, your social anxiety was at an all time low.

Sure, campus could be a bit eerie and creepy during the night, but it’s not like you went out after dark, let alone leave your room in general

You weren’t going to waste any of your precious time away from the masses any longer. For the rest of the weekend, it would be (Y/N) time! 

*bzzzzz* *bzzzzz* *bzzzzz*

Right after you answered this phone call! Then the weekend would truly be yours!

You swiped the answer call button, doing your best to hide the annoyance in your voice as you greeted with a soft, “Hello?”

“Ayyyy! What’s up, _cariña_? Are you still on campus? Or did you go back home with your folks?”

Your eyes lit up as you immediately recognized the voice of Olivia Colomar, one of the few friends you actually considered to be your best friend. The two of you shared a computer science class together during first semester freshmen year. Seeing as though you were just taking the class to get a requirement out of the way, you had barely any idea what you were doing.

Turns out, computer science is a lot more complicated than you initially thought.

You most likely would’ve failed the class had it not been for Olivia. She was a natural prowess when it came to anything relating to technology, especially computers. Aside from class, you found yourself really vibing with Olivia and her chaotic energy, eventually hanging out outside of class. Turns out, you two both lived on the same dorm floor, spending a lot of free time bothering one another in their respective rooms.

The rest was history as semester after semester passed between you two. Throughout all your time at college, you both were able to somehow manage your friendship, able to saw each other on a regular basis whenever you both had the free time. Although, it seemed like Olivia always had free time, which was quite surprising considering how demanding her major was. You were always curious as to how she was able to manage such a heavy workload while living carefree lifestyle. 

Now that you thought about it, did she even do her homework?

“Oh! Olivia! Hey! Yeah, no, I’m still on campus. Are you?”

“No shit,” She snickered. “Where else would I be? Everything I own is literally right here. I’m too lazy to haul it back home.”

“True, true.” You nodded your head in agreement, even though she couldn’t actually see you. “So, what’s up? Did you want to need anything or want to hang out?”

“Yes, and yes. I actually have a _favor_ to request of you.”

Oh dear. Usually whenever Olivia asked for any kind of favor, there was bound to be some sort of trouble or mischief behind it. It became very clear from the first time you helped her with a favor It usually ranged from helping her with small pranks around campus to using you as a distraction while she would steal something or commit other illegalities. The latter of the two being what you extremely disliked.

But thankfully, Olivia hadn’t involved you in many of those lately. However, that didn’t stop you from taking the cautious approach when considering any more favors for her.

“Uh-huh?” You sighed out, knowing in the end you would accept the favor nonetheless anyway. “Alright. Hit me with it. What devious plot have you come up with this time?”

“Say whaaaaaaaaat?” She playfully drew out. “Oh no, it’s nothing like that this time, I promise. I’ve turned over a new leaf.”

“Uh- huh. Whatever you say.”

“Chill, it’s not _that_ devious. I promise.”

“Ugh, I hate it already.” You groaned out loud, stretching your limbs in the process.

“Aw, come on, _amiga_. Don’t be like that.” She teased. “You haven’t even heard what it is.”

“Don’t need to.” You replied, teasing back at her.

“Fine, be like that.” Olivia said, feigning annoyance. “And to think that you probably would’ve liked it…”

It was fairly obvious that she was baiting you back into the favor and yet, perhaps foolishly, you would fall for it, curiosity having been peaked.

“Oh? And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, you know exactly what it means, _cariña_. I have something that you might very well be interested in.”

Well this seemed different from her usual antics, especially if it was something you might enjoy. You knew that it might lead to some sort of trouble, but temptation was always your downfall.

“Alright, fine, what is it?”

“There’s my girl…” Olivia teased, her voice going low in tone as she explained further. “Well, I’ve been exploring some _interests_ as of late. As in, _kinky interests_.”

 _Oh_. 

“To make a long story short, I’ve recently acquired some top-quality bondage rope. Some really good shit, yeah? But I just have this little problem that I need your help with. I want to practice some of my knots, and I figured, you know…that you’d have no problem lending a helping hand. Or in this case, a helping body.”

A deep blush grew across your face as you took in Olivia’s words. This was certainly…something. You understood the basics of BDSM and stuff like that but never really got any _hands-on experience_. So here Olivia was, with her rather…enticing offer. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to know what rope felt like.

“S-So, lemme get this straight. You want to t-tie me up in order to…practice your k-knots?”

“Mmhmm…” Olivia playfully hummed, smile clearly evident in the sound.

It wasn’t really all that much of a terrible favor the more you thought about it. You did trust Olivia, even if she could be a bit much at times. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad? Oh, who were you kidding, it’s Olivia. _Something_ was bound to happen but fuck it.

“A-Alright, fine.” You nervously agreed, blush still stuck on your face.

“Awesome! Trust me, (y/n). You’re not going to regret this at all.” Olivia laughed. “Come on over whenever you’re free.”

You were maybe going to regret this. Maybe.

= = =

“T-That certainly _is_ some quality rope…” You remarked, running the bundle of dark neon purple rope through your trembling hands.

“Told you. Shit wasn’t cheap, I’ll tell you that.” Olivia said, scrolling through her phone and pulling open links to rope tutorials.

“Alright, s-so how are we doing this, I guess?” You asked, handing the rope back to Olivia as she sauntered over to her messy bed, a mixture of blankets and stuffed animals.

“Well, I figured we could start with a good ol’ cross chest box tie for your upperbody.” She said, handing you her phone so you could get a better look at what the final outcome would look like.

It looked like your arms would be tied around your back into a harness of sorts as rope would run the course underneath your chest and around your collar. You never really looked too much into specific knots or anything, but this looked actually kind of fun (and maybe arousing but you wouldn’t admit that out loud). 

“S-Sound fine with me.”

Humming in agreement, Olivia patted the space in front of her as she sat down on the bed, beckoning for you to sit in front of her. Sitting down, you watched as she carefully laid the rope to the side before putting up her head. You were quite nervous at the fact that you were…well…about to be tied up for the first time. It was clearly evident for Olivia to see as she cleared her throat to speak.

“Before we start, we’ll need a safe word. If you feel, at all, uncomfortable in any way, shape or form and feel like you need to stop at any point, you’ll just say that word immediately so I can get you out. Do you have a word in mind?”

Caught off guard, you were surprised that Olivia could take up such a serious tone. She just wanted to make sure you were safe which was kind of cute actually. You quickly thought up a word before saying it out loud.

“Is “peach” ok?”

“ _Perfecta_. Peach, it is. Make sure you say it nice and loud if you need to alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Okay…”

“Good, now the fun part begins…”

Placing her phone on the windowsill, Olivia grabbed a bundle of rope, undoing it to get it ready. Caught up in your nerves, you jumped in surprised when she started to wrap it around your upper chest, pulling your arms to your back. You stood still, not moving a single muscle as Olivia went to work on the knot.

You could feel your heartbeat pound against your chest as Olivia’s hands and rope made contact with your body. Even though you had a shirt on, you could very clearly feel each and every little touch that had your skin heating up. Olivia seemed to be completely different in tone. She wasn’t her usual playful self but instead more serious and focused. You rarely saw this side of her as the change in demeanor was quite interesting.

You sat patiently, feeling rope tighten across parts of your upper half and arms. It was a different feeling as you could feel yourself really relaxing into it. So far, this wasn’t so bad for your first time. Olivia would periodically stop every now and again to check up on you, making sure you were doing ok before returning to work.

It was kind of cute knowing she was concerned about you.

It took a bit of time but eventually Olivia finished the knot, making a perfect cross chest box tie.

“There! How does that feel?” She asked, examining her work further.

Arms tied behind your back, you tested the bondage, finding it doing its job quite well as you couldn’t really maneuver them.

“It’s…interesting. It feels…nice.” You squeaked out, taking in the pleasant feeling of being tied up. “G-Good job.”

“Thanks. I thought I missed a step some where in the middle, but everything turned out surprisingly ok.” She casually bragged. “Wanna help me with another? This time it’ll be for your lower half.”

Well, you weren’t going to say no to more bondage. So why the hell not?

“S-Sure. What knot are you going to do?”

“A frog tie, haha”

“Wait what?”

She pulled up a picture on her phone to show you. You took note of how the thigh would be tied to the shins, leaving your legs actually looking like a frog.

“Huh, w-well ok then.”

“Hold up.” Olivia paused as you turned to face her. “You might want to take off your pants for this one.”

Figuring it to be some sort of joke, you nervously laughed out loud, becoming even more nervous when you saw that she wasn’t kidding.

“W-Wait. Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” She casually said. “This position _might_ rip a hole in them.”

“B-But, I like these pants!”

“Exactly.” She laughed before becoming serious once more. “Do I have your permission to take off your pants? If not, we can stop right here and that’s it. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

To be fair, it wasn’t like Olivia hadn’t seen you in your underwear before. Chock that up to one wild party freshmen year where you ended up in Olivia’s bed in your underwear. Looking back, it was a pretty funny freak out as Olivia was trying to explain that the two of you didn’t sleep together. You two had just ended up in her room when you decided to crash down on her bed after a night of drinking.

Point being, you trust Olivia and she wasn’t doing anything in the moment to make you think otherwise.

“N-No…it’s ok. You can…take off my pants…”

Olivia nodded in agreement as she undid your belt buckle. You already disclosed the fact that you were trans to her around the time you met so you weren’t too nervous. After undoing your lower half, leaving you in nothing but your panties, she reached for another bundle of rope but not before complimenting, “Ha, nice underwear.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Here, lemme at least lay you down, it’ll be much more comfortable for you as I do this one.” She said, making sure you were going to hit anything as she laid you down on a pillow.

Once that was all said and done, Olivia went right back to work in executing the frog tie.

This time around, you found yourself squirming around just a bit more than before as Olivia was working with more sensitive skin. Every once in awhile her nail would run over a specific area that just made you shiver in delight. Maybe it was a trick on your mind, but it seemed to be happening more and more frequently. Was Olivia doing it on purpose? Searching her face, there didn’t _seem_ to be any ill intent as she was still clearly focused on her work.

Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you?

As the knot was starting to come together, you could feel yourself relaxing more and more into it. It just felt really nice. The sensation of the rope as it hugged against your body felt otherworldly, unlike anything you had ever felt before. You remember reading something about the term “rope drunk” or something like that. Maybe you were experiencing that? Either way, you found yourself happily getting lost in the sensation as time went on.

You were so lost in the moment that you didn’t even register the fact that Olivia stood up, standing proud over her work.

“And _voila!_ Done! How are you feeling? Anything too tight? Do you need to tap out?”

“N-No! Not at all!” You said breath at the back of your throat as you were caught off guard, trying not to let Olivia see how red your face was from arousal. “It…it feels pretty…good. L-Like…a lot.”

“Mmm, I can tell.” Olivia hummed, half lidded eyes taking in your gorgeous form as her eyes traveled to your lower regions. “I gotta say, I’m surprised. I didn’t think you would like it _that much_. Someone’s quite excited”

You lifted your head up, trying to find meaning in Olivia’s words as you followed her eyes down to your…

 _Oh dear_.

Quite excited you were indeed as the bulge of your girl cock was ever present, straining up against your panties. There also seemed to be a bit of pre cum leaking out in the surprisingly small wet spot near the tip. You tried to hide your face into the blankets on the bed, unable to close your legs due to the frog tie as embarrassment ran in waves across your face. You were practically on full display for Olivia.

How long had you been like that? Did…did she notice before hand? Oh god…

“S-Shit, I’m…I’m so sorry! I d-didn’t know that was happening! F-Fuck, I’m so s-sorry!” You cried out, closing your eyes hoping this was all just some sort of dream.

“Mm, there’s no need to apologize, _princesa_.” Olivia’s voice rang out in your ears, awakening something inside of you as you looked up at her with wide eyes. “ _Not at all_.”

You might’ve well been dreaming as Olivia licked her lips, anger and disgust nowhere to be seen on her face. She was clearly enjoying the rather beautiful view, eyes taking in every little detail in front of her. She even caught the shudder of pleasure that came over your body as you squirmed in your bondage.

Olivia’s hand reached down, running the length of your inner right thigh as you fought to suppress a whimper.

“This isn’t a problem with me at all, _carina_. I think you look beautiful, all trussed up like this for me.”

Falling to her knees on the ground and pulling you closer to the edge of the bed, she rested her head against your thigh, mesmerized by the sight of your constrained girl cock. You froze, sucking in a sharp breath as soon as her head made contact with your skin. Looking up at you after a couple of seconds with a soft smile, she spoke up once more. 

“This isn’t a problem with you, is it? Cause you still haven’t used your safe word…” She teased, taking pleasure in the way melted into her words.

She seemed to be asking for your consent once again, which in all honesty, was a pretty hot way of doing so. You hadn’t considered pursuing something like this with Olivia but the more you thought about it, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea? She was pretty attractive, you weren’t gonna lie about that.

With Olivia’s sultry gaze still on you, you closed your eyes once more, nodding your head with permission.

“Ah, ah, ah, _princesa_.” Olivia teased, raking her nails down your thigh as you let out a surprised gasp. “Use your words. I wanna hear you say it.”

You should’ve figured that as you let out a soft moan in complaint.

“Y-you…have my consent. P-Please just touch me…”

“Mm, there we go. _Good girl_.”

Olivia wasted no time, ripping the fabric of your panties as your girl cock almost instantly sprung up. To be honest, you really didn’t care as your main priority was your own pleasure. Your underwear had to take one for the team. The feeling of Olivia’s finger running up the underside of your length had you gushing pre cum as you let out a soft moan.

From there, her fingers went to play with your swollen head, lightly brushing across it as she teased the sensitive skin. Taking a single finger, she swiped at the top of tip, taking a droplet of your pre cum as you yelped out loud. You watched as she examined the drop, looking down at it for only a second before taking taste, wrapping her mouth around it. The way she licked her lips afterwards had your knees weak as your face grew red.

Wrapping her hand around you member, she began to lazily pump it, teasing your further as you moaned from the simple touch. She was barely putting any real effort behind it, frustrating you further as you let out a whine as that earned her tongue stuck out you. All of a sudden, her became tight as she started to jerk you with some real force now, going up and down at a much more reasonable pace. This had you shifting around in your bondage, unable to move around too much due to well-practiced knots. You were practically putty in her hand to mold any which way she wanted.

Unfortunately for you, that meant a lot of teasing as Olivia ceased her touch, pulling her hand from your girl cock as a string of pre cum stretched between the two.

“F-Fuck…please…Olivia…” You groaned out, unsure of how much longer you could take her teasing.

She laughed at the effect she had on you, finally deciding to stop playing with you.

“Well, since you asked _so nicely_ …”

In a move that completely took you by surprise, Olivia took the entirety of your length in her mouth to the hilt, causing you to let hiss of pleasure. This earned a hum from Olivia that sent vibrations around your girl cock, causing even more writhing throughout the bondage. Her head bobbing up and down on your length, heavy and staggered breaths left your mouth as you thanked her for indulging you.

One of her hands played with the sensitive skin on your inner thigh, successfully getting you to tremble your legs around her. You could feel your girl cock go to the back of her throat as Olivia took you like a pro, enjoying your wonderful taste. Her hands started exploring other sensitive areas in arms reach, namely your stomach and sides as she raked her nails over them. This had you arching your back from the sensation as you cried out.

You weren’t going to last very much longer if she kept this up. Sure enough, you could feel your orgasm building up as your core tighten around itself. You thrashed your head back and forth, your whole body quivering from Olivia’s assault.

“O-Olivia! I-I’m getting close! P-Please!” You begged out loud, desperate need evident in your tone.

She happily obliged you, doubling her efforts as her tongue sought to get every inch of your hardened member. She paid extra attention to your tip as it had the most sensitive areas, grinding her teeth gently on them. That must’ve done it for you as you let out repeated strings of, “I’mgonnacumI’mgonnacumI’mgonnacum” over and over.

It wasn’t long until you screamed, throwing your head back into the pillow as you came down Olivia’s throat, who happily swallowed it all with a smile on her face. Pulling away from your girl cock as you breathed heavily, trying to calm yourself down, Olivia wiped at her mouth with a hand, a smug look on her face after successfully giving you head.

She had wanted to do that for awhile now. It was made even better to see you all tied up for her.

Taking a look at her phone, she contemplated taking a picture before deciding you had enough teasing for day. Even she had her limits.

“Hmm, do you want me to undo the rope?” She asked, glancing over at your blissed-out face.

You shook your head to the best of your ability in the moment, just barely getting out, “N-No, just a bit longer…please…”

She laughed at your blissed state of mind, giving in to what you wanted.

“That’s fine with me, _princesa_. Just not too long though. But remember, we have the whole weekend ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up. It's still technically October 5th somewhere so I'm not late. 
> 
> But seriously, took the morning and afternoon off and decided to write this in the evening. Probably not gonna do the same thing with tomorrow's fic. This one was fun! Sombra was fun to write! We're sticking with modern day for tomorrow's fic. Probably won't be as long as this one. Probably. 
> 
> If you haven't already, make a request for Fan Friday's. Winner is randomly selected so everyone has a good chance of getting a fic. I see some kinky motherfuckers (and I mean that in the most polite way lol) have already posted their requests and hoo boy, we got some interesting ones. Remember that It closes Wednesday evening for the week. Don't be upset if yours isnt chosen, we still have 3 more weeks with 3 more Fan Fridays! 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more kinky nonsense.


	8. Baptiste, Spanking, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste is a bit hesitant about indulging your kink.
> 
> You sit and talk with him about it. 
> 
> It's all about small steps when it comes to inexperience.
> 
> Communication usually leads to even better end result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,100 words ~  
> No particular timeline  
> Porn with a bit a plot  
> no CW

“Are you _absolutely_ sure that you’re ok with me, like, doing this?” Baptiste cautiously asked as you could feel his hand ghosting over the bare curves of your ass.

“ _Oh my gosh_.” You groaned out loud, throwing your head into your arms out of sexual frustration. “For the umpteenth time, babe, _yes_ , I am totally ok and eagerly willing for you to spank me.” 

“Ok! Ok, yeah! I’m…just making sure…for the umpteenth time…” He said, words trailing off into a mumble at the end.

You sat up on your arms, looking back as Baptiste seemed pretty nervous about the situation. Sighing to yourself, you were supposed to be taking things slow with him and not letting your sexual emotions get the better of you. You got up off his lap before sitting right next to him and the edge of the bed, rubbing his back gently. 

It’s not that Baptiste wasn’t a great partner, no, it was the complete opposite actually. Never have you met a single guy who has treated you with the amount of love and respect that he treats you with. He was such a genuine and amazing boyfriend, always having your care as his number one priority at times. He effortlessly indulged some of your interests just to make you feel more comfortable. 

He was easily, _the best_ partner that you’ve had in your entire life. No contest. 

Well, at least when it came to the relationship _in general_. 

When it came to your sex life with him, you had to admit that he was a bit…er…lacking when it came to that department. He certainly wasn’t terrible at the pleasurable act; you could recall much worst sexual experiences from the past. No, for the most part, he treated you the same way under sheets, with the same amount of love and respect that he would always display for you. 

It was cute honestly but, overall, a bit too…vanilla for your tastes. 

Simply put, you were one kinky girl. When it came to your pleasure, respect was completely thrown out the nearest window as you wanted to be treated like the little whore that you were. You wholly got off to your partners using you as they pleased, taking whatever they wanted from you, whether it be their own pleasure or just wanting to see you fall apart beneath them. You wanted to be humiliated and degraded, to be put your place sexually as you gave up all of your control to someone you trusted. You just wanted to be fucked raw like the dirty little slut you were at heart. 

It was something that Baptiste had a hard time understanding. Early on, you found you had to take things much slower with him compared to other partners as he sought to wrap his head around everything. Small baby steps, as you put it. Little by little, you were bringing him over to the dark and perverted side, trying to focus on one kink at a time so as not to overload him too much. 

But at the same time, you really just wanted the pleasure you sought after, often times becoming slightly frustrated at how slow things were going. It was in those moments that you had to remind yourself how new Baptiste was to a kinkier lifestyle. 

“Sorry…” He apologized. “I was just making sure I had your consent and everything like you said…”

You simply hushed him, giving him your own apology in return. “No, no. It’s ok. You don’t have to apologize. You were doing the right thing. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. That was my fault. I’m sorry.”

“It’s just…” He began before groaning out loud, melodramatically falling backwards onto the bed.“I want to be good for you. I really do. It’s just a weird feeling knowing that I’m hurting you. It’s just…I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, gently rubbing his thigh now. 

“I just don’t get what _you_ get out of it, I guess.”

“Well, I definitely get pleasure from it. That while it’s painful, yeah, it also feels… _really good_ for me. I just really, _really_ like how it feels.”

Baptiste quizzically looked up at you, searching your eyes for any sign that you were lying but there was none to found.

“Really? Huh, I didn’t know that. I was just afraid of outright hurting you.”

“That’s the thing,” You said before gracefully laying down next to him, staring into his eyes now. “I _want_ you to hurt me. In fact, most of the appeal if that you, specifically, are hurting me.”

“And…you trust me enough to do that?” He asked.

“It’s all about trust, babe. When it comes to this, I have my full trust in your control over the situation, babe. There’s no one else I’d rather have but you. You aren’t just _outright_ hurting me. You’re pleasuring me as well. Sort of like a double-edged sword. I like the pleasure that the pain gives me.”

You ended your words by sitting up to place a small kiss on his cheek. 

“But we don’t have to do this tonight. We can do it when you feel more ready and comfortable.”

Baptiste surprised you as he sat straight up, a determined look twinkling in his eyes. 

“No. I think…I think I want to try for you. I think I kind of understand what you mean now.”

“Are you sure, babe?”

“Yeah,” He confidently said, scooting to the edge of the bed. “So, it’s ok to hurt you in a way that specifically gives you pleasure, so long as I have your consent and trust. Right?” 

“Exactly!” 

“Alright!” Baptiste exclaimed in understanding. “Cool! Communication! Yeah! Now get in my lap so I can spank you!”

You laughed out loud at his excitement, eagerly obeying his command. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

You settled yourself in, laying down on your stomach in his lap, your bare ass in the air as he ran his hand over the flesh, kneading it softly in one hand. Surprisingly, your ass was pretty sensitive as the light sensations caused you to squirm against his touch. He only got you to sit still after he just left his hand sit idly on your cheek.

“Are you ready?” He asked once more.

“More than ready, babe.”

Almost as soon as the words left your mouth, you prepared yourself for the impact, tensing up in anticipation. You sat like this for a few moments before realizing he hadn’t actually spanked you yet. Just when you were about to turn around to see what was going on, you felt and heard the crack that bounced off your cheek as his hand came down with a reasonable amount of force on your right cheek.

You couldn’t control the loud yelp that left your mouth, drooling into a cool and collected moan from your chest. The feeling had your body already shaking for more.

“O-Oh…oh wow…” Baptiste ogled at the sight of your trembling form. “How…how did that…feel?”

“Mm, that felt…g-good…please, do it again…” You begged, trying to hide how turned on you were. 

Baptiste obliged, repeating the same action with the same amount of force, this time on your untouched right ass cheek. Almost instantly, he got the same reaction as you arched your back, legs quivering from the impact as you moaned out loud for him again.

“O-Oh shit. You weren’t kidding when you said it turned you on…” He said, gently rubbing the impact area.

“T-Told you…” You teased back.

“It’s just…actually kind of hot…seeing you like that. Wow.”

“You want to know what would be even hotter?” You questioned, looking back at him with a lustful eye. “If you spanked me harder, that will _really_ get me going.”

“Oh yeah?” Baptiste asked.

Before you could reply back, the words got caught in your throat as his hand came barreling down on your right ass cheek again. Your words were confirmed to him as you cried out loud pleasure, groaning into a moan as you bit your finger enjoying every second of the feeling. Unaware as his hand left your ass once more, you were surprised yet again as his hand cracked against your left cheek this time, causing you to jump up in his lap. 

“F-Fuck!” You wailed, hands gripping the bedsheet. “T-That feels so good, please…”

You didn’t need to tell him twice as he gave another good slap in the same spot, watching the flesh jiggle as you arched your back, crying out in more pleasure.

“Shit…I think I could get used to this sight of you, babe. I can feel how wet you are for me…fuck…”

Baptiste could feel your hardened girl cock against his thigh, drooling a steady stream of pre cum against his skin. He was quite surprised, not expecting this to work you up _that_ much. But seeing you like this was intoxicating for him as he hadn’t seen you like this before. He was sure something was awakening in him but not completely sure as to what it was yet.

All he knew is that he liked what he saw and if that meant spanking you to bring you to that state, then he would happily oblige. 

Once more his hand came down, striking the sensitive skin as you keened out loud for him. He took the opportunity to place faster but less rougher spanks this time, alternating cheeks every now and again. Hearing your whining pitch grow higher and higher with each consecutive slap was just… _oh so much_ for him. He grabbed a hold of a cheek, already turning a nice shade of dark red as he played with it, taking pleasure in the way you twitched and shook against him.

“O-Oh fuck…please…”

“Please what, babe?” He humored in a playful mocking tone. 

“Just touch me, please…” 

“But I _am_ touching you, (y/n).” He teased, sending your stomach into flips.

“Y-You asshole…you know w-what I mean…”

You yelped against another quick strike at your left cheek, crying out as your muscles tensed up.

“Hmm, I don’t think you should be saying such bad words. Maybe some more spankings are in order?” 

Fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing, wasn’t he? He was starting to get more comfortable in the role as he watched you melt into him. 

“Y-Yes! I-I’m sorry!” You moaned out.

“We’ll see about that. You have 5 strikes on each cheek. Count them out loud.” He ordered. 

Two quick strikes to your left cheek caught you off guard as you hissed at the stinging feeling.

“O-One! Two!”

The third one had a bit more power behind it as you buried your head in the sheets, screaming into them. 

“T-Three!” You called out. 

Strikes four and five came in quick succession, although lacking in the same amount of force as number three. It still didn’t stop you from writhing around in his lap as you called out the last two numbers. 

“Four! Five!”

“Good girl…” He cooed, gently rubbing the inflamed area as you whimpered against the touch. “Other cheek now. 5 more left.”

You nodded into the bed as you braced yourself for the rest of them. You were a little more prepared this time around as the first two hits didn’t nearly hurt as much when compared to the other cheek. 

“Unnhh, o-one! Two!”

Almost as soon as you called out the numbers, his hand came crashing down again and again, more force put behind the two follow up blows. 

“Oh god! Three! F-Four!”

You braced and waited for number 5, only to find yourself waiting a lot longer than you anticipated. The pause was quite the ruse as Baptiste slyly caught you off guard again as the slap rang out across the room. 

“Five!” You victoriously called out, exhausted from it all. “Ok, no more! No more!”

“Are you alright?” Baptiste asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah. No. I’m more than alright. I can tell you that. My ass is just feeling like it’s _on fire_.” You said, reaching back to rub it as you winced at the initial contact. 

“S-Shit…sorry! I kind of got…carried away…” He quickly apologized. 

“No! No! It’s ok! I did ask for it.” You laughed. “You did pretty good, like wow. I didn’t expect you to go all dom on me.”

“Y-Yeah, it just sort of happened…” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “You…really thought it was good?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Cool, cause…I actually kind of…enjoyed it?”

You looked back over your shoulder at him, surprised at his words.

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah!”

“Aw yis. I’m slowly converting you!” You cheered to yourself. 

“Yeah, you are…I didn’t stand a chance.” He chuckled, rubbing at your reddened skin.

Oh, you were going to make a dom out of him yet. Just a couple more small steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important, kids. Always be communicating with your partner when you get up to your devious sex acts. 
> 
> Anyways, I kinda like the headcanon of vanilla Baptiste. Legit, out of the entire cast (and excluding non humanoids), I think he's one of the few plainly vanilla people. Sorry not sorry. He's like a little teddy bear stuffy tbh. He probably gives good hugs and have a unique handshake for everyone. At least, that's what I think. 
> 
> Tomorrow is our first double trouble Wednesday fic featuring a trans male reader with Gabe and Jack. I think it should be a fun read for y'all. Equally funny as well as sexy. Requests also close Wednesday night for the week. Be sure to put in a request for a fic in the appropriate chapter if you haven't already.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more Baptiste appreciation. Still learning how to play the dude, but he's cool.


	9. Jack and Gabe, Chastity and Wax Play, Trans Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a hero like those you look up to isn't nearly as easy as you think. 
> 
> But fret not, Commander Morrison and Reyes have a solution.
> 
> Even if it's a bit unorthdox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,300 words ~  
> Pre-Fall of Overwatch  
> Porn with a lot of Plot  
> CW: fingering
> 
> I know that some trans guys are ok with fingering and other's aren't. Hence the warning.

“Come on! You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? Faster!”

You could just barely make out the words from Strike Commander Morrison as you rushed past his position in the infield. It was kind of hard to hear him over the roar of the wind in your ears as you ran like your life depended on it. You couldn’t stop now, not while you were so far ahead of the other soldiers.

Ragged breaths came from your strained lungs which were working overtime to get your brain the oxygen it so desperately needed. Coming up to a raised obstacle in your way, you vaulted over it with a distressed grunt before returning to an all-out sprint down the obstacle course. You could feel the acidic ache in your core as your legs threatened to give out if you kept pushing yourself this hard.

God, they really put their soldiers through the wringer at Overwatch, didn’t they? Well, you suppose when the organization housed top tier heroes like Captain Amari or Reinhardt, they could only accept the best of the best and nothing less.

From day one, you strived to make it into the top ranks, to become a legendary soldier and hero similar to those you looked up to. Proving yourself right out of the gate compared to other newer recruits, you attracted quite a lot of attention from the upper circle of Overwatch as they saw some potential in your abilities.

More specifically, the attention of both Strike Commander Morrison and Blackwatch Commander Reyes as they sought after you for further training. From then on out, the workload in terms of training increased ten-fold as the two personally saw over your progress. Your ass was worked to its limit and then some as you were subjected to intense and demanding training. Between the early morning runs with Jack and the late-night weapons practice with Gabe, your will and spirit were put to the test.

Turns out, becoming a legendary hero wasn’t nearly as easy as you first thought as you soon found yourself having trouble with keeping up with their demanding pace.

In a…strange twist of events, after confiding about your struggles with Jack and Gabe, they both came up with an…rather interesting way of getting the most out of you. According to them, you just needed a simple goal work towards, just enough to give you that motivational push over the edge in order to set you apart from the rest.

Sounded simple enough as it was initially being explained to you, but it quickly took a more…restricting turn.

In a surprise move, the two commanders not only took away your ability to cum, but also took away the ability to even properly touch yourself through the use of a chastity belt. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing as they explained how taking away your privilege to achieve orgasm would heighten your current abilities, somehow greatly improving on them in the process.

With the chastity belt locked and secured around your waist, your crotch area was on complete lockdown, a little lock in place as it kept your desperate hands at bay. The only method of unlocking it was through the use of it’s complimentary key, of which only two existed, belonging to both of them. Simply put, if you wanted to cum again, you would need to prove yourself to Jack and Gabe, that meant working your ass off.

Plus, as much as you hated to admit it, they weren’t kidding about the whole skill improvement thing as you were able to see an improvement in your abilities after just one week.

Falling below expectations in this obstacle course wasn’t an option here, especially not while Jack was intently watching you, stopwatch in hand as his attention was split between the two. Even though there were plenty of others trying to complete the same obstacle course, from the moment you stepped up to the plate, his eyes never left your form.

Thankfully, you just had one more obstacle left before the homestretch but unfortunately, it was the hardest one yet. Simply dubbed as _the wall_ by the collective agents of Overwatch, it stood as foreboding obstacle in between you and the finish line. Just as it was simple in name, it was simple structure as well, consisting of a two-story high wall meant to be scaled over with rope.

Under normal circumstances, it would be an easy climb for many had they not been completely exhausted by the point they reached it. Placing it at the end of an already grueling and bone crushingly hard obstacle course was just pure evil, forever setting it in infamy. It’s where everyone’s time trial went to die as everybody lose a significant amount of time no matter what.

Your strategy, like always, was to just go all out, expending how much ever energy you had left and pray to god that you could run the homestretch. Using the speed from your sprint, you mantled up the structure, grabbing hold of the rope as you began to scale it. Almost immediately as you got up, you could feel your muscles screaming in pain.

 _Just push through the pain_ , you thought to yourself.

Despite your body’s protest, you climbed the rope like it was burning from the other end, pushing past your limit. You somehow made it to the top in, surely what had to be, record time as you could hear Jack from the infield shout, “There we go, (y/n)! Keep going!”

Heaving yourself over the structure with the last of your strength, you forewent going down the other side by rope in favor falling the two stories, rolling out onto the floor as you fell to your hands and knees. You choked on the dry air, bullets of sweat raining down onto the floor as you tried to get yourself to stand up.

“You’re at the homestretch! Come on! Get up!” Just barely hearing Jack’s voice through the ringing in your ears.

The homestretch just looked to be too much for your over-exerted body at this point, even though, it was only a mere one hundred meters left. You desperately tried to pull in air that refused to venture to your lungs in a calm and collected order, causing a lightheaded feeling in your head. Crawling up into a standing position, you couldn’t push your body to sprint any further, slowing down into a strained zombie like shuffle.

You glanced over at Jack and his death grip on the stopwatch, vision blurring in and out of clarity. He seemed to be holding something up in his other hand? Squinting your eyes trying to get a better look, you continued your shuffle down the homestretch vision suddenly becoming much clearer. As it evened out, it appeared that he was holding…

…the key to your chastity belt?

Your eyes grew wide in realization of what it could possibly mean. Does…does that mean he would finally unlock it if you hauled ass down the stretch? What that mean that you could finally have an orgasm after these three long weeks? As if Jack could read your mind, he gave you subtle nod and wink, waving the key back and forth as his eyes looked towards the finish line.

As if Dr. Ziegler had resurrected you from the brink of death, a strange rejuvenating energy surged throughout your body. The incoherent shuffle turned into a full out sprint as you rushed towards the finish line, determined to claim your reward. Adrenaline crashed in waves all across your body as you flew down the hundred-meter stretch. You practically threw yourself across the finish line as your body collapsed onto your face on the other side.

Throwing yourself over on your back, you laid sprawled out on the ground as you fought to take in air. Your eyes slowly opened to find Jack standing over you, charismatic smile across his face as he reached down to pull you up. You accepted his hand as he effortlessly lifted you up into a sitting position.

“Do you know what you just did?” He asked, proudly looking down on you.

Placing your hands at the back of your head to help with air flow, you simply just shook your head, taking your arms with you

“Not only did you hit the marks we wanted, you set a new personal best for the course. By _twenty whole seconds_.”

“Wait…seriously?” You questioned, finding your voice in between hard and heavy breaths. You knew you were blazing through the course, but you didn’t think you were going _that_ fast.

Seeing the dumbfounded look across your face, Jack handed you the stopwatch as hard evidence. “Don’t believe me? Take a look for yourself.”

1 minute, 34 seconds and 59 milliseconds was the time displayed across the screen. _Holy shit_. You _really_ did shave off 20 seconds. Overcome with a sense of pride, you fell backwards into a laying position, holding your head up with your arms as a big, stupid grin found itself across your face.

“Seriously, great work, (y/n)! I’d say that a reward is in order.”

Your demeanor whiplashed into a completely opposite direction, going from confidently proud to curiously meek. Is that what he meant by flashing the key earlier? The look you were currently giving him more than gave away what was on your mind as you could feel a twinge in your core.

“That’s right.” Jack nodded, clutching the key around his neck in a tight fist. “I think you’ve more than earned it at this point.”

= = =

“So… Jack told me you set a new record on the obstacle course.” Commander Reyes began, patting you on the back with a sandwich in the other hand. “Not bad, kid. That’s the kind of effort we’re looking for from you.”

“Thanks, commander.” You said, rubbing the back of your head. “I don’t feel nearly as bad as I thought I would be. Could’ve sworn I lost a lung or two.”

“See? I guess your _training_ is really paying off, eh?” He laughed, giving you an all-knowing wink.

You curtly jabbed him in the side as he gave a hearty laugh at the sight your embarrassed face. Thankfully he cut it off in favor of waving to McCree who was headed towards your table, tray of lunch in hand. Anything that changed the subject, the better. You began picking at your own lunch, taking a mouthful of mac and cheese.

“Yo.” He greeted upon arrival, looking around to both Moira and Genji who happened to be sitting at the same table as well. “How y’all doin’ today?”

Genji merely gave him a shrug, arms crossed while Moira gave him a dry, “Grand.”

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at you with a smile, “Heard you got a new personal best in the obstacle course, (y/n). Not bad! Certainly, better than my time, I can tell you that.”

Seems word about your personal achievement got around pretty fast as you gave him a cheeky grin in return.

“S’not like your time was that hard to beat.” You rudely laughed with a mouthful of food.

“Oh, har har.” He playfully mocked with another roll of his eyes as he sat down at the table. “Keep lettin’ it go to your head and you’ll end up like the commander over here.”

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gabe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It means I already get enough shit from one Reyes. I don't need two after my ass."

“Whatever. Other than a pain in my ass, how are you doing today, Jesse?”

“I’m fine, for the most part. But there was somethin’ I wanted to ask ya, boss.”

“Now is as good a time as any. Shoot.”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind me askin’ but,” McCree sighed as he settled into taking designated spot at the Blackwatch lunch table, right next to Genji. “What’s with that key necklace thing ya’ got there, anyway? What’s it for?”

You immediately stopped mid-chew, trying in vain not to do anything that would possibly draw attention to yourself. This was certainly not the time to choke on your food, lest suspicion grow in between the group around you. The question hit you like a truck, even though it wasn’t even directed at you. Panic began to set in quickly, eyes darting between the other members occupying the table, looking for any sign that they might know what was going on.

You felt exposed, even though no actual secret had been laid out on the table.

Moira appeared to be more focused with whatever was on her holo-tablet, only half listening in on the conversation. McCree finished settling himself in, blowing at a spoonful of soup before carefully sipping at it. Genji didn’t even seem to care at all, let alone, attempt to acknowledge McCree’s question in the first place.

You captured Gabe in your peripheral view, who already finished most of his lunch. Taking a deep swallow, you awaited his reply, hoping he would give a one note answer or brush the question off entirely. The sooner this conversation ended, the better.

“This?” He questioned, holding up the tiny key, allowing McCree a better view. “It’s the key to my diary.”

You internally face palmed at his humorous excuse. Even Moira and Genji gave him a questioning look. Sure, it was better than nothing, but still.You sat there and prayed that the conversation would steer in some other direction that didn’t involve the key to your chastity belt of all things. Someone was going to find out what it was eventually.

“ _You_ keep a diary, boss?” McCree snorted in laughter, looking to Moira and Genji in disbelief, who paid him no attention in return.

“Sure do.” Gabe spoke with a laid-back tone, biting into an apple.

“You’re kiddin’ me, right? You have to be fuckin’ with me.”

“Nope, I’m dead serious.”

McCree was pretty invested in the conversation at this point, much to your dismay, as he leaned forward in his seat, neglecting his lunch. “So, you have the tiny lil’ lock an’ everythin’ that goes with it?”

“That’s right.” Gabe said in between mouthfuls of apple. “Gotta keep it locked up all tight, you know?”

You very nearly jumped out of your skin as Gabe’s hand came to rest on your thigh underneath the table, giving you a nice pat before rubbing it gently. You suppose it was his way of saying, “That’s you.” without actually having to say out loud. You fought the urge to look over at him, let alone acknowledge the action. Instead, you stood still, trying not to make it too obvious to what was going on under the table.

“What? You got somethin’ you tryna hide from us, boss? Got yerself a couple o’ skeletons in yer closet?” McCree joked, playfully nudging Moira with his elbow as she just rolled her eyes, scooting away from the wannabe cowboy.

“Of course I do. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Or in my case, in my diary.” Gabe argued back, placing his fully eaten apple core on his tray.

“I jus’ find it hard to believe that _you_ , of all people, boss, have a diary.”

“It’s not that hard to believe, Jesse. Everyone has a diary.”

“No they don’t. Yer jus’ making shit up.” McCree called out, slumping back in his chair with a smile.

“If I may interject,” Moira spoke up, placing her tablet down as she finally found herself entering the conversation. “Gabriel isn’t wrong. _I_ have a diary, as well.”

“Ok, I coulda guess that.” McCree said, crossing his arms and giving her a weird look. “If anyone has skeletons in their closet, it’s the _good doctor_ over here.”

“I’m afraid not.” Moira hummed. “When it comes to people’s perceptions of me, they wouldn’t be surprised by my _skeletons_. I’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Speaking of,” Gabe lit up, fueling the fire further. “You gotta tell Jesse about the whole tentacle thing you told me about the other day. I _need_ to see his reaction!”

“Tentacle…thing?” McCree sickeningly questioned, already not liking where the conversation was headed.

You had to say, you weren’t expecting the conversation to steer in _this_ direction but hey, it was better than its roots. Plus, you found curiosity getting the better of you as you wanted to know what was up with the whole tentacle thing too.

“You mean the… _in depth_ research between me and my lovely lab assistant? Why, I’d be delighted to relive the story again.” Moira lowly laughed, getting this weird look in her eye. “Well, it all started when I called my lab assistant for a meeting o-“

“Nope!” McCree flat out stated, interrupting the story as he clutched his tray in his hands, getting up from the table in a hurry. “Nope! Nope! That’s a whole lotta’ nope!”

“Oh, come on, Jesse!” Gabe laughed out loud. “You gotta hear the part about when she h-“

“Nope! I don’t need to hear no more of it to know where it’s goin’!” He yelled, already halfway across the mess hall.

In between McCree’s reaction and Gabe’s contagious laugh, you couldn’t help but let out a snicker as well. You could’ve sworn you saw Genji stifle a chuckle as well. The four of you watched in amusement as McCree exited the mess hall in a melodramatic fashion, nearly tripping over himself on the way out.

“There.” Moira said, returning to her tablet. “That should keep the peace throughout lunchtime for the rest of the week.”

You secretly thanked Moira for getting rid of McCree. Problem solved. No more conversations surrounding the key. 

Well, at least until later on in the day...

= = =

“P-Please…s-stop teasing me…I thought this was s-supposed to be a reward…” You softly moaned out.

You were in quite the position, naked from the waist down, save for the chastity belt which hadn’t been removed yet. Arms were held securely behind your back by Jack’s own strength as you sat back against him in his lap, leaning your head back into his shoulder. Your legs were spread apart by his as they sat over his knees, feet unable to touch the ground. In between your legs saw Gabe sucking a nice red mark on the inside of your thigh as he released your skin from his mouth with a loud pop.

“You’re right. It is a reward.” Gabe commented, wiping the excess drool away from his lips.

“But that doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun with you.” Jack added before sucking another mark into your exposed neck. “Mm, speaking of fun, do we still have those candles? You know, to _set the mood_?”

“Oh yeah. I think we do. Let me go look.” Gabe said, before leaving you two alone on the couch.

“Take your time,” Jack called out to him. “He’s not going anywhere, are you?”

Before you could take the chance to answer, he stole it from you as he bit gently into your neck, earning a nice whine in response. Jack continued to assault your neck further, getting in some good marks here and there as you writhed against him. The fact that he held your arms by one hand made it all the more arousing. Every once in a while, he would hit a rather sensitive spot getting you to unconsciously buck your hips

“P-Please!” You cried out, desperate for even more touch that didn’t involve your neck. “J-Jack, I can’t take it anymore! Please!”

This earned a low chuckle of amusement from the man, “Yes you can. You made it this far didn’t you? Besides, we’re only going to play with you just a bit longer…”

Before you could let loose the whine trapped in your throat, Gabe returned, candle and lighter in hand as he returned to his position in front of your spread legs.

“Yeah, just consider it an impromptu training session about patience.” He chuckled, adding on to what Jack said as he carefully lit up the bright red candle he bought.

“Would you do the honors?” Jack asked, motioning towards the candle.

“Of course.” Gabe remark before raising the candle a bit above your left thigh as a single drop of hot wax dully splashed onto your skin.

You hissed in a mixture of pain conflicting with the pleasure it stung into your skin, the drop rolling down your inner thigh. Before you could recover, a drop came splashing down a few inches away from the first one. The sensation slightly seared the skin with wax as from the epicenter on out, it fizzled out in warm waves.

You were squirming around so much with each consecutive drops of wax that Jack had to use his free arm to hold you by your waist to keep you in place. Each drop that nipped your skin with the burning sensation had you twitching and shaking, yelping out in pleasurably pain the very instant it made its landing. It felt like small drops of boiling water, burning away and sizzling out to a dull pain on your skin.

“Please!” You groaned out loud, bucking your hips in the face of Gabe. “I j-just want to be touched…”

Jack peered over your shoulder, looking down. “Mm, I don’t know? Do you think he’s earned it, Gabe?”

This earned a genuine laugh from the man below as he took the key necklace from around his neck. “I think we can indulge him a bit. He’s had enough teasing for one day.”

You trembled in anticipation as Gabe went to unlock the belt. It had been weeks since you’d been able to properly touch yourself. You desperately needed this.

He gave a low whistle after doing away with the belt, seeing just how excited you were to finally have it off of you. Spreading your lower lips, you were already starting to leak a bit as he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Geez, he’s soaking wet…” He said through a hand covering his mouth, hiding the blush on his face.

“After what we put him through? I’ll bet he is.” Jack laughed.

You could feel your dick pulsing with need as it twitched ever so slightly, finally free from the constraint of the belt. Having decided that you had enough teasing for one day, Gabe indulged your needs as he easily sank a single digit inside your wet hole. A sigh of much needed pleasure left your lips in a hot and heavy choking breath. He hadn’t even really done anything too major to you yet and it just felt like so much all at once.

You really started squirming in place as his finger, lazy in speed but reasonable in the amount of force behind thrust, started to pump in and out of you. High pitched whines left your throat as you threw your head back against Jack.

“S-Shit, please…m-more…”

Obliging your request with a smile, Gabe added his ring finger to the mix with his middle finger as they sank inside with ease. With the addition of a second finger, you felt that much more filled as the soft and wet lewd noises squelched out in tandem with your moans. Jack began planting soft kisses against your neck as your brow furrowed in response.

This continued for a while as Gabe began rubbing circles around the splotches of dried wax on your thigh with his free hand. Just as you were beginning to wonder if you could feel any more better, Jack took two of his fingers as they precisely ran around the tip of your throbbing dick. Your back arched in response as you gave a keen cry out loud.

So much was happening all at once with Gabe fingering your tight hole and messing around with the sensitive skin on your thigh with his thumb. Jack continued nipping at the skin on your neck, leaving small marks here and there as he played with your neglected dick. The noises that the duo was pulling from you were as delicious as they were lewd as they drank it in, doubling down on their efforts.

It was no surprise as you felt your core tightening into a ball, a sign of your impending orgasm.

“A-Ah! F-Fuck…I-I’m…” You whimpered, only to be shushed by Jack.

“We know. Just let it happen.”

With words like those whispered into your ear, you couldn’t help it as your legs quivered over Jack’s knees while Gabe was pounding you to the knuckle at this point. It only took couple more strokes of Jack’s fingers glazing over your dick, a few more hits against that sweet spot inside of you as you seized up, back stuck in an arch as you came with a heavy scream for them.

If you thought the two would relent in middle of your orgasm, you’d be sorely mistaken as they were determined to get you to spill every last drop you had on offer. Could you blame them? They were just making sure you would get the most out of your _reward_. It’s what you so desperately wanted, right? Your entire body fought to escape Jack’s grasp and Gabe’s fingers as you bucked wildly in Jack’s lap.

“There’s our good boy. Just let it all out.” He cooed in your ear, encouraging further incoherent noises to erupt from your mouth.

Your body’s synapses were on sparkling all across the area of your skin, sending so many signals all at once to your poor head. It felt like someone set off a bundle of fireworks over every single square inch.

Eventually, like all good things, it came to a point where it just all too much for you take in anymore as you begged the men for an ounce of mercy. You were pleasantly surprised when they relented their touch from your body, head hanging low as your upper body leaned as forward as Jack’s grip on your arms would allow. Lungs expanding to their max as you took in precious air, beads of sweat rolling off your forward onto the floor below, just barely missing Gabe.

The last word in the moment was given to Gabe as he remarked, “Oh yeah. You’re training is coming along _just fine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, I know. Took longer than I initially gave it credit for. Turns out, writing these on a daily basis can be really tough. The chapter slated for today will be posted later on in the evening and will probably be much shorter and simple. I was constantly playing with the structure for this chapter until I got something I was satisfied with. Hope it paid off.
> 
> Sorry for missing a day and sorry for the wait. Hopefully that will be the only day I miss. Hopefully.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more reasons as to why Reaper: 76 should be endgame canon.


	10. D.Va, Sadomasochism, Trans Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're quite the resourceful one, finding all sorts uses for common household items.
> 
> All sorts of painful uses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,000 words ~  
> No particular timeline  
> PWP  
> CW: sadomasochism (of course)  
> trans woman!D.Va, dom!Reader
> 
> Highly recommended looking up clothespin zipper for kink play in order to get the general idea.

For such a plain and rather simple device, you really had to admit that clothespins offered a wide array of versatility when it came to their use.

You found yourself often finding all sorts of different uses for the device, besides its intended use, of course. They provided a multitude of various life hacks, some of which you incorporated into your everyday lifestyle. Open bag of chips? Clip it up with a clothespin instead of haphazardly wrapping it up. Trash bag not staying in the garbage can properly as it sinks to the bottom? Pin it and secure it to the edges.

Combined with some decent and reliable adhesive, you could string up a bundle of fairy lights all across your bedroom for a low cost. Sure, command hooks only cost like what? A couple bucks or so? But there was something to be appreciated about the D.I.Y. look of it, lending itself to a unique and comforting identity.

Hell, seeing its limitless potential, it was no surprise that you had even incorporated the device into your sex life.

Lining the fully nude body of your lovely partner, Hana, were tens upon tens of clothespins as they clipped tightly and snuggly into her skin. Arranged in a pattern, they created a sort of trail, following from the side of her right breast, they went down to the outer ring of her areola before making their way down her right side, outlining her ab muscles in the process. From her right sides, the clothespins went across the space on her stomach just before the pubic mound before repeating the pattern up her left side to her left breast.

To make things even more interesting, each of the clothespins were tied to each by single cord that you held in your hand. If one were to apply some force in pulling back on the cord, a chain reaction of clips being pulled off the skin would surely follow suit, one by one. The clothespins leaving the skin caused a rather unique “zipping-like” sound that was just music to your ears.

Hence, why they called it “the zipper.”

It took a while to set up as you sat back in your chair, appreciating your fine work as well as the girl on her knees in front of you. She had been very cooperative throughout the set-up phase, not moving around so much that it made your work hard or being too loud into the ball gag fastened around her head. With her hands cuffed behind her back, she wasn’t going anywhere but it’s not like she wanted to in the first place. Not when she got off on the pain of it all, which you were more than happy to give as her dominant and significant other.

Her eyes were on the cord in your hand before you captured her undivided attention with an ample snap of your fingers.

“Are you ready, bunny?” You promptly asked, watching intently as she slowly nodded her head in agreement while drooling on the gag.

Without hesitation, you pulled on the cord, watching and hearing the clothespins snap against themselves as they lost contact with her skin, tearing away from her breast and right side. It was impossible for Hana to stay quiet as a result as she cried out while bending her upper body forward, her scream muffled by the gag altogether.

You caught sight of her girl cock twitching underneath her, a bead of pre cum rolling down her small length.

It was so like her, you thought to yourself, impish smile growing across your face.

There was something about the tears that welled at the side of eyes, threatening to spill, combined with the redness of her raw and pained skin that was just so intoxicating for you to view. It was almost as if she were your canvas, allowing you the freedom to mark up which ever way you pleased. She was quite the sight if you viewed her as such, a priceless picture that would be worth a thousand words and then some to you, and you only.

And you weren’t even finished yet.

You waited patiently as she caught her breath, breathing heavily around the gag as she sucked in air. The tears that had previously welled in her eyes had spilled over as they trailed down her cheeks. She let you know she was ready as she returned to an upright position, composed enough to continue on.

However, before going forward, you gently pet her head of sweaty and messy hair, comforting her as she leaned into your touch. It was the least you could do before what would come next.

Once again, her eyes and attention fell on you as you readied her up, giving her a second to brace for the pain. This time, you applied enough force to rip the rest of the clothespins from her body, hearing clacking sound as it ran across her stomach and up her side.

It was a lot more pain than she initially anticipated, not expecting you to unzip the rest of the clothespins from her body. She gave a strained wail into the gag as her body crashed against your legs for support, her head coming to rest against your inner thigh. She worked through pain with a few more screams into the gag as your hand came to caress her cheek.

“Good girl. There’s my good girl…” You cooed as she tried to capture as much of your touch as possible for her own comfort.

View the fresh marks from the clothespins that previously dug into her skin, you ran your hand over the pattern for your own enjoyment as Hana groaned into the gag, skin still feeling raw and achy. You would allow her another chance to breathe and catching her breath as you continued to caress her tear stained cheek.

You weren’t done with her just yet. You still had plans for her that were very far off into the night, but she needed a short break to rest before you could put them into motion.

It was the least you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, y'all got two chapter today. Nice. 
> 
> Nice short and fun chapter. Seriously, clothes pins are amazing. Try em' out with a willing and consenting partner. 
> 
> See you all tomorrow for our first Fan Friday's and our first winner! It's going to be an interesting one! 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more trans headcanons for Overwatch.


	11. Update/Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going over some changes as we go forward with this fic collection

Hello, it's me, your humble narrator aka Mia. 

First off, hope you all are having a decent day and **no, this ISN'T an announcement about cancelling this collection. It will still go on, I'm just changing how I'm doing it.**

If you want tl:dr as to what the big picture is, just read the bolded sentences to get the general idea.

I know some people might see the Update/Announcement and get disappointed that something bad is happening. In reality, nothing bad is happening at all, but rather something that I feel will be good for both me and you all going forward with this collection of fics featuring our favorite characters and kinks

First off, forgive me as I attempt to organize my thoughts as they can be messy and rambly at times. 

When I initially started this collection at the beginning of the month, I thought pumping out one fic on a daily basis would be something that would be feasible for me to do. That was likely my ADHD telling me that everything would be alright because I'm starting to realize that releasing the sort of fics that I want to write on daily basis is becoming a lot harder.

Basically, **this collection will not update on a daily basis anymore** , mainly for my own sanity and health. Instead, **this collection will be updated every couple of days going forward until it ends**. Couple of days meaning every 1 to 7 days. Reason for doing so is just that I want more than just a single day to get out all of these ideas I have. I want to write the fics I want to write without constraining myself to just a single day. The fics I want to write are longer and meatier than I can feasibly do in just one day. 

I want to make this collection good for you all, make some real quality shit here, right? You all deserve some good content starring reader inserts that align more with how you identify. Switching to this new format will allow me to do just that. I wanna give trans people some good, quality and most importantly, affirming content featuring their favorite characters and kinks. 

So we'll still go through all the days and prompts that are currently listed. **Instead of constrained, pressured and shorter fics on a daily basis, you'll instead get longer and more quality fics every couple of days instead.**

Yes, **we will still have the Double trouble fics and Fan Request Draw fics**. Just not on specific days. They will be worked on and released after whatever fic comes before it.

In terms of requests, we're going to figure that out as we go along. I think as we get closer to times for Fan Requests Draws, the request thread will come up for a couple of days before closing again.

So, today, I know we were supposed to have a Fan Request Friday fic. I'm still working on the fic in question. **The winner of our first fan request draw was guest user Dreamer914**. Congratulations to them! I predict that it will be out sometime in the next two days so be on the lookout. 

I'm sorry if any of this disappoints you but that's just how things are going to be from now on. I wanted to be completely honest with you all. If you have any questions, thoughts or concerns, feel free to leave them in the comments down below and I will return with an answer as soon as I can. I think I answered everything here? But I do feel like I forgot something.

But, that's it. I hope you all understand things for the most part going forward. I'll see you in a day or two with a Genji, Muscles, Trans Girl fic. 

Take care and stay safe, fam. 


	12. Genji, Muscles, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally convincing Dr. Ziegler to take a break, you see to her next appointment for the time being.
> 
> Luckily, it's a simple check up, so no worries on your part. 
> 
> Except for the fact that it's with your cyborg ninja crush. 
> 
> Can you pull yourself together for a simple check up, running your hands all over his stupidly attractive and toned body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,700 words ~  
> No particular timeline considered when writing, although it could take place pre-fall or after reunion  
> Porn with some plot  
> CW: nurse/patient but it's not medical play, minor body dysmorphia mention  
> nurse!Reader
> 
> Fan Request Draw #1 Winner: guest user Dreamer914! Congratulations! I hope I was able to do your kink justice. Thank you for participating!

“Are you _absolutely_ sure that you can handle the next appointment by yourself, (y/n)?” Dr. Ziegler asked, searching in between your words and looking for any reason, no matter how small, to skip her designated break time.

“Yes, Dr. Ziegler! I can handle myself just fine!” You assured, practically pushing her out the doors of the med-bay at Overwatch HQ.

However, you were stopped dead in your tracks as she gripped the frames of the door in one last desperate attempt to stop your efforts. You didn’t expect the blonde to have _that_ much power behind her small frame.

“Because it’s ok if you can’t, honestly! I can just do this last appointment before taking a break!”

“That’s what you said three appointments ago!” You grunted, pushing against her with all of your might. “You’re way overdue for a break at this point!”

It’s not that she didn’t trust you with a simple check-up appointment, of all things. Angela was just sort of a workaholic, always compelled when it came to the aid of her patients. Yes, it’s true that she often put other people’s needs before her own, it was something that she was working to improve on in the present future. Even though she greatly enjoyed her work, she did have to admit that it was also a source of stress for her, being a double-edged sword that could tip her way if she wasn’t careful in its balance.

Maybe you were right? It’s not like taking a short break was going to do her any harm.

“Alright…” She sighed, giving in as she released her grip on the door frame before voluntarily stepping out the door. “You’re right. Maybe I do need to take care of myself and take a break.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, doctor. Your health is just as important as anyone else’s here, if not more important.” You said, leaning up against the door frame.

“It will only be short break, ten minutes max.” She offered.

“Nope, thirty minutes.”

“Fifteen.” She counter offered, only to meet your stern disapproval.

“Twenty?” She sheepishly grinned, as you stood your ground with a firm shake of your head.

“How about just twenty-five minutes?” She practically begged.

“Dr. Ziegler, please!”

“Ok, ok, fine…” She said, throwing her hands up, realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere with you as she began making her way down the hallway. “But I will be back after thirty minutes, one the dot!

You just waved her off, making sure she walked out of your sight before you went back into the med-bay, slumping up against the door as you let out an audible sigh. Dr. Ziegler meant well, she really did, but she needed to take a break even if she didn’t want to. Thank goodness you were able to get her to do so.

But you suppose it was time to do your part in order to ease her nerves, scooping yourself off the door as you went to prep things. You don’t know why she was so worried about your skills as her assistant nurse, a simple checkup appointment wouldn’t be _that_ troubling for you. It was child’s play for you. There wasn’t anything that you didn’t know when it came to medicine.

Well, for the most part that is, as you didn’t exactly know who the appointment was with as you were so busy dealing with Dr. Ziegler that you were already a couple minutes late to it. 

Oops, better hurry.

After quickly fetching the materials you needed, you made your way to the designated check up room. As you anticipated, it seems that your patient had already checked themselves in, probably behind the closed door waiting for your arrival. Not wanting to leave them anxiously waiting, you barged in, quickly offering up an apology as soon as you could.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Me and Dr. Ziegler were having a qui-“

“Oh, (y/n)! Hey!” Genji Shimada greeted with a curt hand wave, nonchalantly kicking his legs back and forth as he sat on the exam table. “Are you doing my check up today? I thought Angela would be doing it?”

Oh no. You weren’t expecting your hot cyborg ninja crush to be your patient! Oh geez, maybe you shouldn’t have let Angela take her break so early!

“O-Oh! G-Genji, hey!” You nervously stammered, trying to cover your blushing face with your clipboard. “Um, yeah! I am! Doing your check up, that is! I made Dr. Ziegler take a break, you know how crazy she can be about work!”

“Oh, trust me, I know.” He said, crossing his arms. “I’m quite surprised she actually listened to you.”

“Yeah, well, it took _a lot_ of convincing on my part.” You joked.

You swore you felt your heart flutter as you actually managed to get a chuckle from Genji with your little joke. It certainly didn’t help as you found your eyes focused on the way his chest rose and fell from the simple action, butterflies rolling around in your stomach as a result. Modern medicine certainly did wonders for Genji and his rather…toned form. Seriously, it was criminal how attractive he was.

“Well, let’s not waste anymore of your time, I know you probably have much more interesting places to be instead of at a stupid doctor’s appointment.” You said, placing the clipboard next to him as you readied your stethoscope.

“Do not worry. I have no where else to be, so take your time. Besides, I enjoy the time that I get to spend with you.” He simply stated.

“O-Oh. I enjoy spending time with you too.” You squeaked out, unsure if you were reading too much into his words. “Well, let’s start out with…getting your heartbeat…”

You were sure that Genji could see the way your hand trembled as you placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope against his left pec, but he didn’t give it away as he intently watched your progress. Listening in between the automated soft whirrs and clicks of his mechanical body, you were able to make out the natural sound of his beating heart deep within his chest. You got caught up in the syncopated sounds as you wondered if one day you would be able to listen to it without the stethoscope.

Imagine that, placing your head intimately close against his chest as he would keep you in a tight embrace. God, just already being this close to his body made your thighs quiver in delight. Under normal circumstances, you certainly wouldn’t have been able to get _this_ close to him. You really wished you could make this moment last just a bit longer.

“Hello?” Genji called out, pulling you out of your head. “Earth to (y/n). Are you still with me?”

“Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, sorry about that! I just had…trouble hearing it. Wanted to make sure and everything, you know?” You nervously laughed, pulling the diaphragm away.

“Of course. Angela has trouble with it sometimes as well.”

Thank goodness you somehow got away with that. However, you weren’t completely out of the woods yet. Anxious tension began to rise as you realized just how handsy the next part of the exam would be as you had to check various body parts. Oh dear. Your hands running all over his firm body. How were you going to get through this? You were really starting to think you shouldn’t have said no to all of Angela’s attempts at a shorter break. Maybe she could’ve helped you with this.

“I-I’m just going to…feel around your body a bit. You know, m-making sure everything is in order?”

Genji gave a hum and nod in agreement as he placed his arms to the side. “My body is all yours.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up upon hearing those words leave his mouth. Why did he have to say things like that?

He had to notice how twitchy and shaky your hands were as you reached for his waist, freezing in place upon making first contact. You looked up at Genji before looking back down, looking to see if he noticed. It didn’t seem like he did as you carefully ran your hands, both on either side, up his sides, trying to look for any sort of anomaly in its structure. While your four fingers ran up his side, your thumbs had the pleasure of brushing against his abs as your hands went further up.

You tried to hide the way you bit your lip, getting turned on as your hands glossed over his toned form. Fuck, did he have to be this hot and muscled out? After somehow making it past his waist, your hands came to rest his pecs as your palms spread out, feeling the rise and fall of Genji’s breaths. Your hands ran circles across the surface of pecs as it became much less about looking for anomalies at this point, instead enjoying the firm feel of his cybernetic muscles.

You couldn’t help but let out a soft, “F-Fuck…”, under your breath.

Genji seemed to perk up upon hearing that as he leaned forward into your touch, concerned that your found something wrong as he asked, “Is something the matter? Did you find something?”

Not realizing you said it out loud, you panicked, face even redder than before, stammering, “W-What? No! I didn’t find anything! Just…just…”

“Admiring the view?” He joked, relaxing back into the table.

Oh god, was it really that obvious? Oh, who were you kidding? You weren’t doing a very good job of hiding it in the first place.

“M-Maybe? Just a bit?” You embarrassingly stammered, sheepishly pulling your hands away and rubbing at the back of your head. “S-Sorry…”

“Relax, (y/n), I was only joking!” Genji quickly reassured before returning to a playful tone. “I do not mind the appreciation at all! It is actually kind of pleasant, especially coming from you.”

“W-Wait, really?”

You watched as Genji averted his gaze away from you as it was his turn to be a bit nervous.

“Y-Yeah. If I’m being honest, I actually kind of like the way you look at me. It…it makes me feel good about this body I’ve been granted.” He said, looking down at his hand, fingers slowly curving into a fist. “I don’t…normally tell anyone this, but I do not feel as though I’m…attractive to others, I guess. Like, why anyone would find me attractive in this state is beyond me…”

Not only did you find yourself feeling what Genji meant, you could also relate when it came to body dysmorphia as it could often go hand in hand with your gender dysphoria sometimes. His words were kind of hitting close to home a bit as gender dysphoria often left you feeling unattractive at times. What you found that could help, sometimes, was reassurance from anyone, no matter how small. Just hearing that you could be attractive to someone, despite what your mind’s view might say, could really make a difference.

Just getting a perspective different from your own helps out a ton.

Maybe…you could be that different perspective for Genji?

“I can show you…” You quietly spoke up, eyes darting between the man in front of you and the floor. “How you’re attractive to me, I mean. If you want me to, of course.”

“Seriously?” He asked, still not really believing what he was hearing.

“I’d be more than happy to.” You smiled, reassuringly petting the top of his knee. “You’re seriously so attractive, Genji. You literally had me all flustered to the point where I couldn’t even do my job right!”

“O-Oh. And here I thought I was just seeing things…”

“Oh, you were. You definitely saw _some_ things.” You nervously laughed before returning to a quiet and nervous tone. “So…what do you say?”

You let him ponder for all of maybe 10 seconds as his hand came to rest on top of yours on his knee. His other hand came to undo his helmet as he put it off to the side, revealing his heavily scarred face as his lips curved into a small smile.

“I…I think I would be ok with that.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, you immediately captured his scarred lips in yours, leaning deeply into the kiss with a soft sigh. The air was filled with content hums and small moans here and there as the two of you began to explore each other’s mouths. You could feel the nervousness in Genji’s lips melt away as he began to get more into it, leaning into your mouth. He even felt comfortable enough to carefully bite and tug on your lower lip, earning as quivering whimper from you in return, a sly smile forming in his lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, Genji watched with a curious smile as you gently pushed him onto his elbows as he leaned back on the exam table. It was long overdue for you to show how much you really appreciated his toned body as you began by leaning down to place short pecks all over the area of his pec muscles on his body. The pecks soon turned into lingering wet kisses leaving small wet spots on the area as your hands slowly ran length of his sides.

It wasn’t long until those lingering kisses went full on licking as your tongue dragged against surface, coating his pecs in your saliva. When you felt as though you appreciated that area enough, your tongue soon moved down and around his abs, sucking into his mechanical skin every now and then. Genji just sat there, awestruck in the realization that you were telling the truth about how much his body was attractive to you. Not only that, he could also feel himself getting excited at the feeling of your mouth roaming across his body. He never knew that such a simple action could feel so good.

Maybe it’s because there was actual attraction and appreciation behind it? It was…a pleasant feeling, made even more interesting with your passion behind your actions.

“S-Someone’s really getting into this…” He playfully teased as you shot him a look of embarrassment mixed with slight annoyance.

“S-Shut up. I just _really_ like your body, ok?” You defended as Genji let out a neutral hum.

It was just interesting to him, watching the way you practically worshipped his body with a deep blush across your face. He wondered how long you’d felt like this about him. Was this a fantasy of yours turned into reality? It wasn’t exactly something he was focused on answering currently, especially with the way your kissed into his thighs now, dangerously close to his cock. Were you just as excited as him?

He wondered what your reaction would be with this next move of his... 

Before you could plan your next movement, Genji stood up from the exam table, your hands traveling up to his pecs as he started to walk forward, causing you to blindly step backwards as you looked up at his face with your surprised one. He took the opportunity to capture you’re your neck in an array of kisses as you softly moaned against him, powerless to put a stop to his path and action. This continued until the two of you were across the room, your back hitting up against the door of the room as Genji boxed you in before pulling his lips away once more.

Your flustered and madly blushing face was quite the sight for him as you didn’t expect the action at all. It was honestly sort of funny to him that his toned body and the power behind it, of all things, could make you feel so excited.

The low laughed that emitted from his mouth made you unconsciously let out a whimper you desperately tried to hold back. But, fortunately, that was all Genji needed to hear before he hoisted you up, pining you against the door so easily as your legs unconsciously wrapped around his waist. He found himself growing more secure and confident in his body as he started to take charge, becoming more dominant in his actions.

It was so easy for him to slip his tongue inside, exploring your mouth for every little detail as you quietly mewled against his lips. The kiss pushed your head back into the door as it became more forceful, Genji starting to drag all sorts of incoherent noises from you. It was no surprise with how easily he overtook you, considering his cyborg enhanced strength, however, it still caught you off guard just how strong he was.

Just as one of his hands came to grab your ass, kneading the soft flesh, he pulled away from the kiss, a sly smile on his face as he watched the way you trembled in his grasp, a string of drool running from your mouth to his. Before you could get time to recover from the kiss, his free hand coming to pull away the buttons of you white lab coat, snaking underneath your shirt and bra as it came to roughly grab at your breast, holding your sensitive flesh in his tight grip.

You released a short cry from your chest as you squirmed around in response to his touch, his fingers carefully kneading the flesh. You were like putty for him to mold into whatever he wanted. As this went on for a while with your soft moans filling the room, Genji’s hands sometimes a spot that got a good reaction out of you as they continued to explore parts of your chest and ass.

Having had enough of just teasing you, Genji wanted in on the action finally as he picked you off the door, easily carrying you over to the exam table without even using much of his strength. Prying you away from his body, he pushed your upper body down into the table as you sat bent over the table. Almost suddenly, you felt something hard, grinding against your clothed ass. Sure enough, Genji had his cock out as you looked back with a quivering moan. It had a similar look to a vibrant green dildo, perhaps being a part of his cybernetic body.

You were always curious if he still had one when it came to the reconstruction of his body, your curiosity satiated.

Whatever your feelings on the matter be, it didn’t stop you from grinding your ass back against it, earning a low groan from Genji as his brow furrowed. His hands on your hips quickly took over your efforts however as he continued to use the curves of your ass for his pleasure, pre cum leaking onto your pants. You were more than eager to let him do whatever he pleased, producing your own groans as you bit against your hand.

When the grinding wasn’t enough, your pants were torn down to your knees as he began to spread your cheeks from behind. However, he didn’t put his cock inside of you like you wanted, instead grinding his dick in between your plump cheeks, teasing you further as you began to cry out for him.

“Beg for me, (y/n).” He growled from his chest, fully committing to being the dominant one as you practically melted into a moan with the way your name rolled off his tongue so easily.

“P-Please! Genji! I…I need you! Please f-fuck me!” You cried out into the table, begging as best you could. “Just fuck me into the t-table already!”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he carefully positioned his tip with your back entrance, slowly shoving it all in with tight precision. It had your breath hot and heavy as you adjusted to the feeling of him inside of you. After watching and waiting for your body to relax from the insertion, his hands were at your hips again as he took control once again, beginning to slowly pound into that wonderous spot inside of you.

You could feel the power behind Genji’s thrusts as your body naturally went against it in order to get the most out of your pleasure. The poor exam table squeaked and creaked beneath you two as his pace was slowly picking up more speed and power behind it at a constant rate. All of a sudden, Genji leaned his upper body forward, his fingers interlacing in between yours as he whispered in your ear with strained pleasure, “F-Fuck…you feel so good around my dick, (y/n). All nice and t-tight for me. Tell me, did you ever fantasize about being taken like this?”

The high-pitched moan that left your mouth after the fact was more than enough to confirm his suspicion as you added on further with, “Y-Yes! A-A lot!”

“Shit,” He groaned as his pace faltered for a quick second before picking back up. “Y-You should’ve told me sooner so I could keep h-having you like this.”

His words were enough to work up your impending orgasm as you could feel the coil tighten in your core.

“G-Genji…I’m getting c-close…please!” You cried out.

“So…so am I.” He grunted, trying to keep his composure in his thrusts.

“J-Just cum inside me, please!” You blurted out, not completely sure if he could but you were too far gone at this point.

Genji’s efforts doubled down as his hips drove his cock deep inside of you with each thrust, filling you up completely. Each drive inside of you had you crying out in higher pitches as his cock practically assaulted your sweet spot. It was enough to drive you crazy as your orgasm came forth, causing you to cum haphazardly on and around your thighs and down your legs as you tightened around him. This, in turn, caused Genji to spill his seed inside of you, spurting hot ropes of cum inside you as you were too caught up in your own orgasm to ponder how that was possible.

Almost instantly, Genji’s pace fell apart completely as he gave a last-ditch effort to hilt you completely, shoving deep inside of you once more with one powerful thrust. You could feel your legs quivering, turning jelly like as the orgasm ripped its way through your body for a few moments before slowly calming down into sweet and pure bliss. With that, you could feel Genji collapse on top of you, his energy spent as his upper body feel.

A combination of hot and heavy breaths filled the room as the two of you rode out the pleasure.

See? What was Dr. Ziegler so worried about? You could clearly handle a simple checkup and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really interesting to write about as well as research, not gonna lie. It's one of those kinks that I didn't even consider at first but here we are. My predication was a day off but whatever. I suspect that this next chapter won't take long however. Look for it sometime towards the end of the week day or even earlier. Next request will come eventually so don't worry since we have three left.
> 
> Also that Halloween event though! Definitely going to be banging that out all day and night. What do you all think about this year's skins? Echo and D.Va's new skins are straight fire.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more kinky nonsense.


	13. Tracer, Role Play, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been captured by enemy forces as they seek to gain intel from her. 
> 
> They'll do whatever it takes to get it from her.
> 
> Even if it means getting her off in the process. 
> 
> One way or another, they'll get the information they want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,600 words ~  
> No particular timeline  
> PWP  
> CW: interrogation role play, everything is 100% consensual even though it may not seem like it  
> trans woman!Tracer, dom!Reader

If there’s one thing that Lena Oxton could take away from the moment, it’s the fact that this was going to be one hell of a night ahead.

Or was it morning? Perhaps, but thinking back to the last time she could remember being conscious and fully awake, the time was somewhere within the afternoon hours if she remembered correctly? She must’ve been knocked out pretty hard if it was morning already. But she couldn’t see herself being unconscious throughout the entire night due to the fact that she was a light sleeper. Even the slightest noise or movement woke her up, so it was highly unlikely.

Well, maybe her captors gave her some sort of drug to make sure she was knocked out for a long period of time? No doubt some tactic to instill panic and confusion for whatever would be coming next. Overwatch would employ the same sort of tactics when they needed information from high value targets, they said it really helped move the whole process along. Although Lena had never actually seen, let alone, participated in one of them, she took others’ word for it. Wait, where was she going with this?

Either way, it’s not like she could properly tell time, what with being in a dimly lit room with no windows or natural light to give her a hint at the time of day. Sure, there was a door in front of her, but it held no visible light from underneath the crack, only pure darkness. It was quite ominous, adding on to the already bad vibe she was getting from the place. Man, her captors really knew how to set the tone, huh?

Speaking of things she couldn’t do, movement of both her arms and legs were restricted as she sat bound to a chair in the middle of the room. The craftsmanship on the knots of her bondage were scarily proficient as she could barely move her limbs around, let alone put up any much of a real struggle. It was probably due to the fact that her arms and legs were tied directly to the sturdy chair itself.

But it wasn’t the fact that she been captured by enemy forces that would make this one hell of a night. Nor the fact that she was bound to a chair in a dark room in God knows where.

What was really going to make this an interesting night was whatever the sick reasoning behind her being completely nude in tandem with everything else already on her plate. Even worse, with her legs in particular being tied to the front two legs of the chair, her semi flaccid girl cock was on full display as her legs were spread apart _just_ enough for anyone to clearly her bits. Try as she might to cover up her bits with her thighs, there was simply no use.

Who knew what horrible and unspeakable plans her captors held for her? One would assume that she’d be the fastest to crack under any sort of interrogation, but they would be absolutely right. She didn’t fair too well when it came to it. Overwatch may have trained her well for combat but when it came to any sort of torture, she would sing like a canary. She certainly wasn’t nearly as durable as most agents, being much more squishier in comparison.

It would be very clear to her interrogator almost immediately that it wasn’t a matter of if she would give up information, rather _when_ she would it give up. A chilled shiver ran down her spine at the thought, no doubt enhanced by the state of her outfit or lack thereof. She had to get out of here and _fast._

Just as she was starting to form a sort of plan in her head, Lena heard a door closing in the distance, not too far from her door as she looked up at the door in front of her. The footsteps were soft, almost too soft to be heard over the pounding of her heart. Her anxiety was proven correct as the footsteps stopped right in front of her door, causing her jump in her seat as the knob slowly turned with a louder than usual click.

As her possible captor opened the door to reveal themselves, there was one thing that immediately caught her attention. The young woman that stepped into the room looked like an exact copy of her girlfriend, (y/n)! It was seriously scary how similar the two looked that she had to do a double take. Just like her loveable and goofy girlfriend, this version of her was quite happy to her, but not in the playful way Lena came to expect from her.

This version harbored ill-intent underneath that devilish smile of hers…

“Ah, I see that you’re awake, agent Oxton.” She said with a business-like smile on her face.

“W-Who are you?” Lena barely squeaked out. “W-Where am I?”

An amused laugh left the copycat. “Who I am doesn’t matter. All you need to know is that I’m the one who be… _taking care_ of you tonight. As for where you are, you’re right where you need to be. In our hands, all alone and helpless.”

“That’s not true!” She argued. “I have friends! Very powerful ones at that! You lay a single finger on me and they’ll come knocking down your door in an instant!”

The dark laugh that left the young woman caused her to not even believe in her own words, her stomach sinking further into her gut.

“Oh, we know all about your _friends_ at Overwatch. But I’m afraid that the very mention of them with have no use here. Overwatch may be “powerful” but I assure you, we hold much more power than they could ever hope to imagine…”

Shit, that didn’t bode well for her. Who the hell are these people anyway? Talon? Or perhaps something new…

“Then if you all are so powerful as you claim…w-what do you want with me?”

“Oh, Ms. Oxton…” Her captor practically sang out before advancing towards her, taking her chin in their hand. “I’m sure you know what we want to hear from you. Now, are you going to be a good girl and give it up? Or are we going to have to do things the hard way?”

What was this woman talking about? What could she possibly want from her of all people? It wasn’t like she was holding any sort of confidential information or anything.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lena stammered. “I don’t know anything! Honestly!”

“I see we’re doing things the hard way then…” She hummed, letting go of her chin as she circled around to the back of the bound brunette. “Not that I mind going down this route. I’m sure you won’t mind either…”

What did she mean by th-

Lena let out a sharp yelp as the hands of her captor came from behind, cupping her small and perky breasts as she began to knead them softly. Squirming in her bondage in vain attempts to escape the touch, she couldn’t help but let out small gasps as the dexterous fingers explored the sensitive flesh.

“W-What are you doing?” She questioned in a strained voice, trying to not let her captor know that she actually enjoyed the touch.

“Isn’t it obvious, agent Oxton?” The (y/n) look alike simply stated with a soft hum. “I’m interrogating you for intel.”

“B-But I don’t have any information!”

Her outburst earned her the wonderfully painful feeling of both of her nipples being pinched as she cried out with a more than obvious moan as she arched into the touch. The action was followed up with her captor rolling them between her fingers as Lena practically melted into the seat with a soft groan.

“We’ll see if you don’t have any information after I’m done with you…” Her captor whispered carefully in her ears, lips millimeters away from a simple touch as her voice did little to hide the obvious lust behind it.

The attention given to her hardened nipples only increased from there as torturous fingers drew circles around the base as her body twitched and shook for more. Lena could’ve never predicted that this was the interrogation she would be receiving as she continued to fight against the bondage, her mouth letting out unconscious gasps and lewd moans throughout the unorthodox process. To be fair, she guessed it was still a form of torture as she could feel her neglected girl cock hardening, becoming desperate for any sort of touch with every passing second.

Seems that she wasn’t the only one who noticed it, however, as the fingers were removed from her nipples in favor of trailing down her side at a maddeningly slow pace before coming to rest on the inside on her thighs.

“Mm, seems that someone is a bit excited for an interrogation of all things…” Her captor cooed, brushing her fingers gently across her girl cock and watching the immediate twitch in response as pre cum leaked out the tip.

All Lena could muster up in response was a quivering, “S-Shut up…”

“Getting feisty now are we, agent Oxton?” Her captor lit up, dragging a single finger up the length of her tiny shaft, brushing against the tip as it took a drop of pre cum with it as it left. With the way that Lena bucked her hips into the touch, it was fairly obvious what she wanted. “Ready to give up your intel? Or do I have to start taking things seriously?”

“I…I told you I don’t h-have any intel…”

“That’s what they all say…” She simply tsked, wrapping her fingers around Lena’s small girl cock before beginning to slowly pump her member. “You’ve forced my hand, dear…”

Her head lulled side to side as she tensed up, finally getting some sort of relief for her aching girl cock, albeit not a much as she wanted. This pace was doing nothing for her except teasing her even further, something she was starting to realize that it was probably the point. Annoyed sighs of pleasure left her mouth in hot breaths as she tried to speed up the pace by thrusting her hips into the touch, only to find that the bondage restricted such movement.

Like it or not, she would be going at her captor’s agonizingly slow pace.

But it wasn’t all bad as the woman was generous enough to use a finger from the same hand to play with her tip as she jerked her off. The sensation of the fingernail lightly scratching the slit of her girl cock nearly had her howling in pleasure through gritted teeth. She could feel the copious amount of pre cum leaking from her at a continuous pace as her hips shifted around within the bondage. This was certainly torturing all right as she wondered how much longer she could last like this.

“I’m quite surprised, agent Oxton.” Her captor spoke up, clear amusement in her tone. “Few have managed to last this long underneath my touch. You should consider yourself one of the lucky ones with what I’m about to do to you next…”

Not only did Lena not like the implications behind that, she also didn’t appreciate the fact that the hand was pulled away from her throbbing girl cock as she let out a protest in the form of a deep groan. Switching positions, the woman moved from behind to in front of her, drooping carefully to her knees before resting her head against Lena’s trembling thigh.

“What a cute little girl cock you have…” The interrogator cooed before nonchalantly blowing air against the sensitive flesh, taking pleasure in the way it twitched in an effort to get away.

Playful hands ran up her thighs and sides as she wriggled within the bondage, softly crying out for more than just teasing touches as they ran all over the aforementioned areas. Lena could, quite literally, feel her girl cock dripping with need as her hips continued to stir and shake. Desperation was spilling out of her mouth with curt and sharp moans as her head rocked back and forth. Just when she thought she couldn’t be any more of mess than she already was, her captor spoke up with something that had her eyes shooting wide open.

“I wonder how it taste…” She curiously asked, mute blush across her face as she studied the twitching girl cock further.

Anticipation started to seep all over her body as her captor started to slowly push her open and willing mouth towards Lena’s tip, tongue already spilling out over the lips. The first contact of tongue to tip had her trembling in her seat, balling her fists up as more and more of the tongue was pressed against her tormented tip. The brunette watched in aroused exigency as an agonizingly slow lick savored the taste of her leaking pre cum before pulling away once more.

Before Lena could complain about the loss of contact, however, the warm and wet mouth of her captor engulfed the entirety of her girl cock in her mouth, moaning around the member as Lena could feel everything. Incoherent noises of pleasure and satisfaction left her mouth as she intently watched the act take place right before her. Throwing her head back, she found herself getting lost in the sensation of her girlfri-er, _captor_ sucking her off to perfection with such a skilled mouth.

Her head bobbing up and down on her girl cock, easily taking everything she had to offer and then some. It was doing so much for her that she could already feel her impending orgasm approach with the twisting of her core. Everything was going perfectly. She completely forgot that this entire experience was supposed to be torturous, that is, until she was reminded with the removal of the mouth from her girl cock entirely.

Eyes shot open as she immediately looked down at her smiling captor with a messy face of disappointment as she cried out loud, “N-No! F-Fuck! Please! W-Why!?”

The captor had a Cheshire cat grin across her devilish face, wiping away some excess pre cum from her lips as she simply stated, “I’m afraid that if you can’t give me the information I want, agent Oxton, I can’t give you what you want.”

Lena, already feeling her orgasm being robbed away, squirmed around desperately in her bondage. She just wanted to cum so bad by this point, so much so that she would give up any information she could just achieve it. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind in response.

“F-Fine! Fine! It was me! I did it! I ate the last cupcake the other day! Marmalade didn’t do it!” She desperately confessed out loud.

Satisfied with having finally solved the mystery of who ate the last cupcake out of the batch you bought, you immediately broke the character of Lena’s “captor” as you proudly cried out loud, finger pointed accusingly at Lena with, “A-ha! I knew she didn’t eat it!”

Marmalade was the small orange tabby cat that you and Lena adopted a little over a year ago. Earlier in the week, you bought a batch of cupcakes from that one bakery down the street for you and your girlfriend to share together over the course of the week. When it came down to the last cupcake in the box, you clearly claimed dibs on it before leaving for work that day. Once arriving home from work, you caught poor Marmalade, who had possibly been framed for the crime as Lena swore she had no idea how the cat opened the box of the cupcakes, let alone actually saw it in action.

You were obviously very suspicious of the circumstances and tried to catch Lena in a lie over the past couple of days to no avail. You were starting to lose hope until you thought of a brilliant idea that involved introducing some kinky role playing into the bedroom, of which, Lena was very eager to try. Like a mouse caught in a trap, she wasn’t able to see your real reasoning behind it all as you were more than successful in getting a confession out of her!

“I’m sorry! It was just a really good cupcake!” Lena cried out, tears already welling at the side of her eyes from the denial of her orgasm.

You got up from your position in front of her, already starting to undo some of her bondage as you annoyingly stated, “Yeah! Exactly the reason I wanted to eat it! I bought them with my money, so I should get to eat the last one!”

“I’m sorry, luv. Really…”

“Oh, your apology isn’t going to work her, babe.” You huffed out, untying the last of her bondage as you helped her out of the chair. “In fact, I know exactly how you’re going to pay me back…”

Before Lena could even begin to question what you even meant by that, you were already all over her, stripping off your clothes as mashed your lips against hers. She knew that fighting for dominance against you was a losing battle as she simply gave in, assisting you in undoing your clothes as you continued to explore her mouth. You have to say, it got you quite worked up to put your girlfriend through a little scene like that as the two of you crashed down onto the edge of the bed.

Who knew role play could be so much fun, especially with how in-character you were at times?

Either way, since Lena took a treat from you, you would take a treat from her as you casual flipped her over on her stomach, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed as she whined out loud like a toddler from the heated, but painfully short, kiss. However, she didn’t complain as you sucked on your fingers for bit to get them just wet enough to slide easily into her ass. She practically fell apart as you began to roughly finger her tight hole in an effort to get her ready for your own girl cock.

Having been intimate with her quite enough, you were able to tell when she was ready to take you as she started to relax around your fingers moving in and out of her at steady pace. You were quick to replace your fingers with your girl cock as you pulled them before positioning your tip at her entrance. Lena looked over her shoulder with an almost pleading look as she looked back at you with anticipation. Even though you were mainly focusing on your own pleasure, there was no doubt that she would get off on being used by you.

Not wanting to delay your own pleasure any further, you carefully sank inside of her with a low grunt as she moaned around the sensation of you completely filling her up. You allowed her a moment of rest to adjust to you before you started off at a brisk but controlled pace, gripping onto her hips as you began to bounce her off your girl cock. Her insides felt heavenly around your member as they almost seemed to be sought to pull you in deeper.

You knew Lena was enjoying the way you hit against her g-spot in an effort to get yourself off, noticeable in her audible moans and groans as she tightly gripped the sheets of the bed in her hands. The noises were doing wonders for you as they only spurred you on further into step above your previous pace, this time with more force behind your hips. Lena, of course, responded in correlation as her cries began to pick up in speed and pitch with each thrust inside of her.

The skin of your hips audibly slapped against her ass as you continued to fuck her into the bed. You knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with the way you were teasing throughout, earlier on in the session. It was expected that she was going to cum before you as she began to babble out, “Please, (y/n)! P-Please can I cum? Please?”

“F-Fuck, yes you can babe…just cum for me…” You ultimately agreed in between your own noise, knowing full well that her orgasm would spur on yours.

Lena thank you diligently before her mouth returned to letting out gasps and moans of increasing pitch with increased force and speed behind your hips. Right when she tipped over the edge, she ceased all noise, only for a few seconds as she let out a silent scream before groaning out loud as she melted into the bed. The way her body spasmed as she came underneath you was too much for you as you lost all control, desperately chasing after your own orgasm to the sound and sight of hers.

Sure enough, it only took a few more crashes into her ass as it soon had you coming inside of her, hilting her completely before just riding everything out. Waves upon waves of pleasure rolled throughout your body as you let out your own cry of pleasure. Your legs grew weak as they couldn’t support you any further as you elected to collapse onto Lena. The two of you sat there, breathing heavily as you rode out the bliss that soon followed after.

While, no doubt that Lena felt good right now, you felt even more content with yourself and your detective skills. That’ll teach her not to eat the last cupcake after you clearly called dibs on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two gals, being pals. Let's be real here, Lena is a sub. Like straight up. I just can't see this funky little lesbian topping anyone with a straight face. Or a gay one at that. 
> 
> Anyway, this years Halloween event is banging. Did you know I have every Junkenstein related acheivement? Well, except for the challenge ones but I will have them by the end of this event. Definitely wouldn't mind that D.Va skin even though I mainly play support. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a very long one for reasons that will be explained next time. So be on the look out until then. Most of it is actually already done. The plot part at least. Until then...
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more Overwatch trans headcanons.


	14. Ana, Gentle into Rough Sex, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that you were flustered by this new model for your life drawing class would be an understatement. 
> 
> Not because she was naked the entire time you were sketching her allluring body, no. 
> 
> Rather, she keeps giving you these...looks that send butterflies flying in your stomach. 
> 
> It's almost as if she's plotting something with you in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16,200 words ~  
> College/University AU, Modern Day AU  
> Porn with A LOT (and I mean A LOT) of plot  
> CW: open marriage, rough sex including: choking, spitting, panties used as gags and degradation, slight mommy kink, loss of virginity, light bondage  
> Mentions of marriage between Moira/Ana (although Moira makes no appearance, only mentioned), implied Moira/Mercy (mentioned if you squint)  
> model!Ana, artist!Reader
> 
> For reference, [here](https://doctorlib.info/anatomy/classic-human-anatomy-motion/classic-human-anatomy-motion.files/image395.jpg) is Ana's pose for you.

Walking into the art studio had a noticeably soothing effect on your body and mind as you could feel the tranquility slowly seeping into your skin with every step you took further inside. It was time for your, unexpectedly, favorite class this semester: Life Drawing. As you made your way in, your eyes searched the room for a seat and easel that wasn’t already taken. It didn’t take long to find one as it was pretty early and only a couple of classmates were here already.

Today you decided on sitting near the windows in order to feel the cool breeze of the hatching spring weather. You sat your black over-the-shoulder portfolio against the legs of the easel, unzipping it to retrieve what you would need for today. Pulling out a wooden canvas board for support, you placed it on the easel before placing your large newsprint sketchpad on top of it. Digging through your semi organized backpack, you pulled out your art supplies that you stored, haphazardly, in a small Tupperware container.

With 10 minutes before class started, you were prepared and ready to go as you sat in anticipation for the session ahead. You were in love with this class and it showed as it radiated off your form. You’ve always had a natural talent for drawing, but you were never able to act on it before due to being busy with other classes and work throughout your life. It was your last semester in college as you were just finishing up credit hours for your degree as you could take whatever classes you wanted. You happened to see this class was available during registration and you jumped in on it immediately.

From day 1, class was always engaging as you sketched the various forms and features of the diverse bodies that walked through the door. Ok yeah, it was a bit uncomfortable and weird seeing a nude person at first, but you quickly got used to it, eventually learning to appreciate, admiring the diversity of the human body and the different ways it could look. People’s bodies were attractive in their own right, not so much in a sexual sense but more in a sense of appreciation for the human form

10 minutes went by as the classroom quickly filled up with your professor made his appearance on time along with the model for today’s session. Unlike most models, this one caught your attention almost immediately. She was older woman with darker skin as she wore her dark navy-blue bathrobe with a hearty smile. Silver hair was tied into a loose braid that came over her right shoulder. Her face was what really caught your attention as her right eye was covered with an eye patch while the space under her left eye was decorated with an interesting tattoo, its meaning completely lost on you.

You could feel the obvious blush across your face, burning red hot as you stared at her wonder. Sure, you’ve seen a bunch of attractive people over the course of this semester so far, but her? She was just straight up attractive like no contest. You could feel your own heart beat pick up its pace the more you looked at her.

“Good afternoon everybody!” The professor spoke up. “As per usual we have a new model this afternoon. Let me introduce and please welcome, Ana!”

Ana gave a small, calm and collected wave to the entirety of the class that for some reason made you jump at the sight.

With the brief introduction out of the way, she made her way to the center of the room sitting atop the wide bench with pillows underneath and a comforter covering it all. She waited for further instructions as your professor explained what the class would be doing for the time being.

“Make sure you have your newsprint paper out and ready to go. You have a choice of charcoal or #2 pencil.”

Your eyes were still mesmerized on Ana’s form as you blindly pulled a stick of vine charcoal from your Tupperware of supplies, only giving half of your attention to the professor.

“We will start with ten 2-minute gesture drawings. Don’t forget to just go with the flow. Don’t spend too long on one section. Now, are you ready to start Ana?”

“Of course! I can’t wait to see what these talented artists can do.” She says, subtly eyeing you with a soft smile the entire time.

You really didn’t know what to think of it as you went a bit flustered. It must’ve just been a coincidence, right?

Ana stripped the bathrobe from her body as it fell gracefully to the ground. She was facing you almost full frontal as you were instantly mesmerized by her bare form. While her body was older, she was incredibly well toned for her age as you could almost see the hidden power behind her physique. Come to think of it, she looked incredibly good for whatever age she was. Yeah, there were some darker spots and wrinkles strewn about, but it only added to her overall beauty.

Your eyes must’ve lingered a little longer than you thought because Ana immediately caught your gaze with her eyes, returning with a seemingly all knowing smile. If you weren’t flustered before you sure as hell were now as you had a small freak out while Ana just merely chuckled to herself. The blush on your face grew bigger, embarrassed as you tried not to read into what that could possibly mean.

Ana took a standing pose, putting weight on her left leg while her hands were behind her head. Along with the entire class, you got started with the gesture drawing as soon as the professor gave the go ahead. You began to relax a bit more as your vine charcoal ran across a fresh page in your sketch pad, quickly going into your element as you got into the flow of the form before you. Ana’s body was amazing to draw as you quickly sketched her curves and form throughout the 2-minute drawings as she switched poses on the fly. She was a natural at this!

Honestly, you were so enraptured in your work that you almost didn’t notice that Ana was staring at you for what seemed to be the entire time. You caught her stare when you went to draw a gesture of her head. It was another soft and warm smile as your charcoal stopped moving across the paper, its user staring back at the woman before her.

Then, Ana…winked at you? Oh god, oh fuck. Flustered once again by a seemingly simple action, you quickly retreated behind your canvas and sketchpad, heart booming against your chest as you tried to convince yourself that maybe your eyes were fucking with you. Yeah. That must be it, right?

For the rest of the gesture drawing session, you would only peek back and forth between Ana and your sketchpad, quickly taking in what you needed to sketch. You swore that every time you poked out, you could see what looked to be an all knowing and mischievous smile across her face.

Eventually, this 20 min session was over (thank god) as Ana stopped off the bench to re dress herself in the robe. It was time for the mandatory 10-minute break that came with having a live model. Your body began to relax more as Ana’s attention was on your professor as they discussed paperwork and other topics across the room. Letting out a heavy sigh, you flipped back in your gesture drawings, taking note of what you could improve on.

The 10-minute break always went by fast though as it was time to draw once again. You waited for your professors’ instructions as he stepped out in the middle of the room.

“All right. Now that you’ve had time to warm up a bit, we’ll be doing a 20-minute pose. I’ll be coming around the room to help and quickly critique during this time. But I want you all to stick around this next break because Ana would like to come around and look at your work.”

Uh, she was doing what now?

All eyes in the room shifted to Ana as she made her way back to the center of the room, stripping once more as she stepped up onto the bench.

“I hope that’s ok with you all. I just wanted to see how the brilliant and creatives minds of this class are able to capture my essence.” She admitted, placing an alluring emphasis on ‘essence’ while looking directly at you.

You legit almost fell out your chair once she said it, attempting to steady yourself on your stool as she giggled to herself once more.

The next session began after your near accident as Ana took another standing pose. This time her back was to your view, hands covering her breasts as her head lulled to the side. You realized that you were directly in her peripheral vision, almost as if she wanted to keep an eye on you or something. Obviously, you found it much harder to concentrate on top of the fact that she would be coming to see your work after this session.

Also, you were beginning to suspect that maybe, just maybe, that Ana might possibly be flirting with you. Or it could just be nothing at all. But still…

You really didn’t think that anyone, let alone an older woman would find you of all people attractive. Must of your time had been dedicated to school and yourself over the past years as you never found the time for dating or hookups or anything of the sorts. Hell, you hadn’t even gotten a proper first kiss yet. But already, the fantasy in your head skipped straight past first base as you began to imagine what Ana’s hands might feel like across your body. Exploring every inch of you, trying to find all your sensiti-

“Good work as always (Y/N)!”

Shit, you jumped in your seat once more as you were snapped out of your small fantasy by your professor. _Jesus, couldn’t even hear him_ , you thought to yourself.

“May I take a seat to see what you’re seeing?” He asked

You politely stood up from your stool as you went to stand right next to him. He was examining and critiquing your work in progress with where you could go or what you could change. However, it all fell on deaf ears as you were more focused on Ana, who seemed to take full notice of you over her left shoulder. Growing self-conscious, you wondered if she had been able to read your mind from a couple of seconds ago. Right on cue at the end of your thought, that all knowing smile returned to her face as you were instantly flustered once more, finding your way back to whatever your professor was saying.

Thank goodness he was done, even though you weren’t paying attention to any word he said. He got up from your seat, allowing you take your place before retreating behind the canvas once more. You were compelled to make this drawing as good as you could in the last available minutes for when Ana would come around shortly. Though you couldn’t hear it, Ana was quietly humming to herself, formulating her own plan of attack…

For the rest of the session, you decided not to meet her eye anymore. Although you did your best, you still felt like Ana continued to watch you like a hawk over her shoulder. Your gaze never ventured up, not wanting to confirm what you already knew was happening. Thankfully you were able to get through the rest of the session with no further problems whatsoever. 

With the session having ended, Ana put on her bathrobe once more as she started on the other side of the room, working her way towards you, going around in counterclockwise formation. She sang nothing but praises and good comments as she made her way around, lingering at a couple canvas’ or so. With each student she went through, you got more and more nervous as she started to close in on you. Eventually, she was literally right next you, commenting on the work of the person right next you.

Oh god, what would she think of your work? What would she do? Was she going to continue flirting with you? So many scenarios ran through your head as you sat there trying to find a way through each.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for you, the 10-minute break was up as the professor’s timer went off. You didn’t know whether to be relived or upset from this scenario you failed to play out in your head. Before heading back to the bench, however, Ana stopped to talk to you, if only for a brief second.

“I think I’ll save you for last, _habibti_. I’ve heard such great things about you, and I can’t wait to see for myself.”

Cue the internal screaming to yourself as she made her way back to the center of the room. Like, oh fuck, why? What does she mean by that? What does _this_ mean? Why was she so got damn attractive? You face was bright red as you tried to decipher what her goal was with all of this. You sincerely hoped your questions would be answered later, one way or another.

With 30 minutes left in class, the professor decided on a 20-minute pose with the remaining 10 minutes allotted to go over information for the upcoming classes. For this last session, Ana would take a reclining pose as she laid her body across the bench, her elbow digging into the pillow so she could rest her hand on her head. Her other arm was draped over her back while she crossed her legs.

You were the only one to notice that she seemed to prioritize your best view when it came to this pose as she full frontally faced you, a clear grin across her face. You thought that this was going to be another 20 minutes of just getting flustered, but you were completely wrong. She seemed to stop teasing you this time as she bore a neutral expression, eyes completely closed. It was almost as if she actually wanted you to get work done…

Without her constant teasing, it was sooooo much better focusing on your work as you were able to do your best to capture her beauty. The charcoal ran across the page in a diverse combination of strokes and pressure. You captured the many curves and outlines of her various body parts as your quickly mind became more focused and relaxed on the task at hand.

Within the twenty minutes, you were able to get a pretty decent sketch of Ana as you put some minor touches on it when the timer went off. Ana re-dressed herself in the bathrobe after getting up from the bench, shaking the arm that held her head up. While the professor dipped out to collect papers from his office, Ana started on the other side of the room, making her way clockwise towards you.

You acted no different from last time as your heart thumped against your chest. Your fidgeting fingers distracting themselves in a pencil that twirled between them. A knee was bouncing rapidly in place as Ana got closer and closer to you. The moment of truth arrived as Ana got up right next to you, immediately examining your drawing with interest as she crossed her arms.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality, was only was only 30 seconds or so before she spoke up, complimenting, “You have a good eye for this, _habibti_. Your work is amazing!”

“T-thank you, I really appreciate that.”

“May I see the others?”

You nodded slightly in agreement as you flipped back through your sketchbook showing of the previous 20-minute drawing along with the gesture drawings. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Ana’s face light up in wonder.

“You are quite the talented one, dear! Surely you are an art major, yes?”

You nervously laughed, replying, “No actually, I study something completely different from this sort of thing. I’m just taking this class to fill up credit hours.”

“Really? I’m even more impressed! You could really make something out of this talent.” She spoke, shock clear as day on her face.

“I don’t know. I just sort of do it for fun? It’s just kind of relaxing I suppose.”

“Ah, I see. That’s completely understandable. I can respect that. What is your name, dear?”

“(Y/N).” You replied, your voice wavering a bit.

“Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. I have to say (Y/N), you are truly blessed with such talent.”

A strong blush deepened across your face as you looked anywhere but her gaze as you nervously laughed, “Thank you. Y-You’re too kind, really!”

Before Ana could continue the conversation further, your professor returned to the room, papers in hand, as he asked for everybody’s attention.

“Alright everyone, before we go, I want to go over a couple of things. Great work today all around. You all are starting to get more comfortable with the craft. Second thing, the homework is posted online. It’s just simple drawings of different body parts, no big deal. Finally, I hope that you all have been actually working on your midterm, because it is due next this upcoming Tuesday. Make sure you are drawing from a living model! It can be anyone you know! You are drawing a full body pose! Please do not forget that as I’ve had a couple of you emailing me what to do. This is the final time I’m saying it! If you forget between now and next class, ask a classmate! That’s it! Have a good weekend everybody!”

Oh shit, was today Thursday? Oh fuck, it’s not Tuesday like you thought! That means you only have a weekend to complete your midterm! Crap! With it being this late in the week, it would be impossible to find someone that might be free! You cursed to yourself out loud for forgetting something so important like that.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Ana asked, voice full of motherly concern.

You met her gaze again as a genuine expression of concern crossed her face. “It’s nothing. I just, um, forgot to find someone to help me with, uh, my midterm…”

“Oh, is that all? Perhaps I could help you out. Are you free this weekend?”

Wait. Did she want to personally model for you? Because you mean, you wouldn’t say no to spending at bit more time with her…

“Yes, I am free this weekend. Why?”

“Excellent! I shall be your model for this midterm.”

It was your turn for your eyes to light up as you asked, “Really? Are you serious? That would mean so much to me! How can I repay you?”

“Oh, please!” Ana replied, putting her hands up. “You don’t have to do such a thing! I couldn’t ask that of you!”

But you were a persistent girl for returning the favor any way you could, “Please, I insist! I can do anything for you!”

After saying that, there was an immediate shift in the conversation after realizing what you just said and all that it could possibly imply. Ana wore a sultry, mischievous smile across her face as you shrank a little in your seat.

“Careful with those words, _habibti_. You never know what ‘anything’ could entail. Especially with a beautiful young girl like you.”

You nervously laughed, feeling the heat rising in your cheeks as your eyes darted anywhere but her face.

“Haha, y-yeah…”

“How about this?” Ana spoke up, “I’ll see if I can find any way for you to repay me. That is, of course, if you still want to?”

As oblivious as you were to signs of attraction, there was no way you could’ve misread what was going on between you two right now. It seemed like Ana might be…into you? You chose your next words carefully, seeing as though you were about to sign yourself into something. But a part of you kind of wanted to see how this played out.

“I still m-might be interested in paying you back.”

Ana softly chuckled with a, “Good girl” and oh god. Never had you heard something in your life that you so desperately needed but never heard until now, causing you to let out a soft gasp as your face turned an more than obvious shade of red. Ana pulled out her phone, tapping through it before handing it to you with an empty contact info on the screen.

“I will text you tonight so that we can set up a time together over the weekend. Sound good?”

“Y-yes.” You shakily replied, doing your best to fill out your info before handing it back to her.

“Good.” She said, placing her phone in the pocket of the bathrobe. “I look forward to our more… _intimate_ session soon. Take care, (y/n)!”

She left you on the stool, stunned and paralyzed at what just happened as she collected her stuff before gracefully exiting the room without even looking back. Oh god, what have you gotten yourself into now?

===

Over the next two days, you and Ana began to set up a time and a place for the session. Seeing as though you didn’t want your roommate to question why an older woman was posing nude on your bed, Ana had the better idea of just getting it done at her apartment downtown. You both decided that this Saturday afternoon would be the best time for you to come. If need be, Ana offered you a chance to stay the night into Sunday if your drawing would take more time than intended.

You weren’t sure if there was more than just ‘staying the night’ or what it could possibly entail as you decided to pack a whole set of fresh clothes and hygiene products just in case. With your bag packed and art supplies in hand, you called an Uber that took no more than five minutes to arrive at the pickup location outside your door as you clambered inside the car. Clutching your bag close to your body while your supplies laid in the seat next to you, you began looking out the window as the driver made it out on the main streets.

Even though it would only take about 15 to 20 minutes to arrive, it felt like hours as you sat in the car on the highway. To be quite honest, you were nervous about this upcoming session. While you believe Ana had been flirting with you on Thursday, what if you were wrong? What if you completely misread the entire situation, confusing what you assumed was flirting for friendly banter? But at the same time, friendly banter didn’t leave you turned on as much as that encounter. There was enough sexual tension to cut through. You decided to see how things would play out, telling yourself not to make the first move for fear of embarrassment.

Next thing you knew, you had arrived at Ana’s apartment as your Uber driver spoke up upon the arrival. You collected your belongings before getting out and thanking the driver as you stood in front of the high-end apartment. Taking in your surroundings, you were in a more well-off part of the city as the street you were on was lined with high end shops and restaurants that you’ve never seen or heard of in your life.

If Ana lived in a place like this, why would she ever want to model?

You pushed that thought aside as you made you way towards the rotating door and into the lobby. Just as you expected from looking at the outside of the building, the inside of the apartment lobby was just downright beautiful. The first thing you noticed was the small indoor water garden in the center of the lobby with large marble columns at each corner. The pond was full of koi fish that eagerly swam around mesmerizing water flowers as they awaited their next meal. Looking up, you saw a grand chandelier of gold and glass that looked like it belonged in a Disney movie as it hung right above the pond.

On the other side of the lobby there was desk as you remember Ana telling you that you would have to check in there before making your way up the elevators. You walked alongside the edge of the water garden as the koi swam alongside you in a pack, hoping that you would feed them. You wish you could but unfortunately you were here for work and you would not be tempted by their adorable looks.

Before you made it to the desk, a young woman popped out of the back with an overly polite greeting, asking you if you were a guest and if so, who were you visiting. You gave Ana’s name as the woman picked up a phone to give her a quick dial. The conversation between Ana and the front door worker was short as Ana gave her confirmation for you to come on up before the worker put down the phone.

“Alright ma’am, Ms. Amari will be on the 17th floor. The elevator is right around the corner. If you have any trouble or get lost, don’t be afraid to ask me! I hope you enjoy your visit today! Have a good day!” She smiled brightly, pointing your attention in the direction of the elevator. 

You thanked her immediately, telling her to have a good day as well as you made your way towards the elevators and pressed the button for the elevator to arrive. Luckily the elevator was waiting for you as the doors opened almost instantly. Stepping inside, you were half expecting there to be a worker in the elevator to be handling the buttons but fortunately this place wasn’t _that_ high end. You pushed the button for the 17th floor as the elevator closed its doors and made its way up the building with a soft hum in the background.

Thankfully, there was no one else trying to go up as well as you made the entire ride alone to the 17th floor. Stepping out, you pulled out your phone for the directions Ana sent you to get to her apartment. It wasn’t as complicated as she made it out to be as you made a right off the elevator and down the 2nd hallway to the right. Going all the way down the hall, you made it to Ana’s corner apartment as you nervously waited outside after knocking softly against the door.

It only took about 20 seconds or so until you heard locks becoming undone on the other side of the door before it swung back, opening to see Ana in the same bathrobe she wore during your class session.

“(Y/N)!” She exclaimed before pulling you into a motherly hug. “How have you been, dear? Did you get here ok?”

Honestly you couldn’t say no to a hug as good as this, dropping your supplies to the side in order to wrap your arms around her as you leaned into her comforting form. “Everything went fine.” You laughed. “I didn’t have much trouble with your directions.”

“Good, good. I’m glad to hear that.” She exhaled as her hug tightened for a few more seconds before releasing you. “I’m more of a visual learner myself. I find it much easier to use familiar locations as directions rather than reading them.”

“Oh, me too! It’s a lot simpler that way in all honesty.”

Humming in agreement as she let you in the apartment, closing the door as she casually added on, “Exactly, right? My wife is the complete opposite. She could never find her way home if she didn’t have the exact street names. We’ve lived here for years and she still has trouble making it to the grocery store and back. It’s adorable honestly.”

Hold up. Ana has a wife!? Wait, wait, wait. This changes up everything! As much as you wanted Ana to pin you to the nearest wall and let her have her way with you, you did not want to be involved in any sort of cheating or anything like that. The last thing you wanted to do was to be involved in any of that drama. Besides, you weren’t that type of person and you would make it clear, you know, if it ever actually came to that. Maybe.

“Ha ha, y-yeah.” You stammered before finding a way to change the subject. “So, um, I see that you’re eager to get to work?”

“Of course, I am.” She grinned. “You’re such a talented artist. How could I not contribute to your amazing work?”

“O-Oh, I’m not that great, really…”

“I have to humbly disagree with you, _habibti_. You don’t give yourself as much credit as you truly deserve.” Ana praised as she pulled you inside to what appeared to be her small living room, heart skipping a beat upon hearing her call you that name again. You had no idea what language it was or could have possibly been, but you loved it regardless.

After shutting the door, Ana motioned to the kitchen behind an island bar, “Do you need anything to eat or drink before we start? I’m sure I have something here that you might like.”

You shook your head, “No, ma’am. I ate before I got here. I’m ready to get down to business whenever you are.”

“Well,” Ana lowly chuckled at your seemingly “innocent” sentence. “Looks like I’m not the only eager one here. I don’t mind going straight to business.”

She was going to be the death of you as you internally screamed at yourself.

“W-Well then, um, w-where would like to, uh, set up then?” You asked nervously as you looked anywhere but at her, already feeling the blood rushing to your nervous face.

“I hope you don’t mind but, I prefer the comfort of my bed in order to model.” She purred, taking the opportunity to get a more proper look at you with your flustered state.

“W-Wherever you feel comfortable, ma’am!”

“I could get used to hearing that title.” She mischievously laughed.

You have got to stop calling here that, dear god. 

_I’m here to do work!_ You thought to yourself, shaking you head as Ana lead you to her bedroom, her soft aged hand pulling you along. _I am not here to do anything with her! She has a wife and I need to respect that! I can’t let her tempt me, no matter wha-oh wow. She’s holding my hand…it feels really…nice, so soft. Such a comforting grip. I…I wonder what it would feel like- wait. No! Focus (y/n)! You have to focus!_

You did your best to compose yourself before entering the room. Stepping into the master bedroom, the first thing that caught your attention was the massive glass windows that stood floor to ceiling as they stretched out against that side of the room. Your jaw nearly hit the floor as you looked out towards the blooming city skyline, curiously making your way towards it. Instead of joining you, Ana went to sit at the edge of her queen bed that sat on the left wall, softly smiling at your easily amused self.

“Wow…this view is…amazing! Such a gorgeous skyline!”

“Isn’t it?” She wholeheartedly agreed. “I’ve yet to grow tired of such a wonderful sight. Nothing compares to waking up to a beautiful sunrise over the city horizon with a hot cup of tea in hand.”

You could only imagine, seeing as though you slept well past the allotted time slot for sunrise. But you would take Ana’s word for it.

“Yeah, that does sound quite lovely. You’re so lucky! I’m kind of jealous, actually. I usually don’t see the sunrise at all...” You nervously laughed.

“Well,” Ana playfully hummed. “If you happen to stay the night, we can wake up together and watch it on the balcony.”

You could feel the way that your body practically, and quite literally, jumped at the mention of such an idea. Hell, Ana probably saw it too. It was suddenly becoming very clear that, despite your best efforts to maintain your mental fortitude, she was _really_ going to put your resilience to the test today. Once again, you had to ask yourself, what have you gotten yourself into?

“I guess w-we’ll see where I’m at with my project.” You stammered, head towards the ground as you unzipped your portfolio bag. “Speaking of, I s-should probably get set up instead of looking outside.”

“Mm, of course, dear. Take your time. I should probably get ready as well.”

Before you could ponder what she meant by “getting ready”, Ana shed the bathrobe as it majestically fell from her shoulders, her nude body on full display for you once more. You couldn’t help yourself as a distracted gaze was set on her beautiful form as she went to adjust some sheets and pillows on her bed. Even though her back was to you and there was seemingly no physical way that she could see the way you were looking at her, you had a feeling that she could easily sense where your eyes were looking right now.

It was only when she finished up whatever she was doing and turned around that your flustered self went back to your own task at hand, setting up your portable easel with the wooden canvas board and newsprint paper. For this project, you would be using charcoal once more as you tried to find an angle that would allow you the best view of both Ana on the bed and your drawing.

When you were seemingly all set up, Ana brought up a pretty good question as she asked, “What sort of pose would you like me take, dear? It _is_ your artistic vision here.”

“Hmm. Well, if I remember correctly, it needs to be a full body pose…” You pondered, doing your best to think about what the exact requirements were. “So preferably a pose that first: feels comfortable to you and second: gets most of your form within it?”

Ana nodded as she started to find a comfortable pose for you. It took a bit of playing around, but the two of you were able to settle on a pose that saw her left leg straightened out with a slight bend at the knee. Sitting on top of her bent right leg, the inner thigh of her left leg came to rest on her right calve. Her torso was twisted slightly in the opposite direction as her right arm took most of her weight in the back while her left arm came over to her right side. Finally, her head leaned back at a slight angle as it faced her right side. On top of that, her braid came over her right shoulder

You were confident that this pose would do her the most justice in your drawing, taking note of the accentuated muscles, especially in her arms and thighs. Simply put, Ana had an amazing body to draw from and you felt incredibly lucky to even view her form in the first place. This project should be no problem for you!

“Alright, I think we’re ready!” You exclaimed, unashamedly excited to draw. “Just let me know if you need to take a break or anything, ok?”

Ana let out an amused chuckle at your excitement, stating, “Of course, _habibti_. Don’t worry about me. I’m quite resilient when it comes to poses.”

With that, you began your work on the project as you would start off with a simple gesture drawing of Ana’s form. Charcoal expertly ran across the newsprint page as simple shapes took form to substitute notable parts of her body. Much like a rough draft to an essay, it would set the basis for each and every little detail that would come after the fact. It was quite important to get the general idea of her form before getting into all the nitty gritty parts.

You found yourself easily slipping into a focused state as you continued to silently work. It seems that Ana understood the fact that this project was quite important to you as she kept a neutral expression throughout, resisting the urge to tease you endlessly. It was something that you greatly appreciated, seeing as though this project would be due quite soon. The less distractions, the better, especially with such a time consuming and detail orientated task.

Almost thirty minutes had passed as a thick and comfortable silence overtook in the room, only permeated by the various gnawing sounds of charcoal against the canvas. Usually, you would listen to music or put on a podcast while you were drawing, but it felt quite rude to do so when you were a guest in someone else’s living area. Especially not, considering that she was aiding you in your time of need.

“Quite the quiet girl, aren’t you?” Ana mused, mainly to herself.

“H-Huh?” You let out, looking up at her from your canvas caught completely off guard. “O-Oh, sorry! I just…get really concentrated whenever I draw, I guess…”

Your confusion earned yet another golden laugh from the older woman.

“I’m just playing with you, dear!” She playfully teased, before casually adding, “I can definitely see it in those lovely and precise eyes of yours.”

You felt the need to hide behind your canvas once more, your face practically glowing bright red from her casual compliment. Your actions clearly got the intended reaction that Ana was going for as she let out a light giggle, sending even more waves of butterflies throughout your stomach as you tried to concentrate on your project.

“T-Thank you. I don’t normally get so many compliments on m-my looks, so forgive me if I don’t know what to do with them…” You nervously laughed.

“Really?” Ana genuinely asked, surprised with this new information. “But you’re such a pretty young girl? Surely you have the boys, and even girls, falling head over heel for you?”

“N-Not really…” You truthfully admitted, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable. “I guess I’ve never really caught anybody’s eye. I haven’t even had my first kiss yet, let alone have an actual partner…”

“Oh.” Ana’s maternal instincts kicked in as her tone went to that of reassurance. “Well there’s nothing wrong with that, _habibti_. I’m sure that the right person will come along for you. Just give it a bit of time.”

“Y-Yeah, of course.”

Sensing the more than obvious insecurities on your end, Ana came ready with even more compliments to help build up your self-esteem.

“You really are a beautiful woman, (y/n). I truly mean it. Anyone in their right mind should feel extremely lucky to be with a girl like you.”

Those genuine words halted your progress on the project as you looked from behind your canvas at Ana, a heartfelt smile slowly forming on your face. It was nice to hear good things about yourself as you often forgot that you deserved to be happy just like anyone else in life. It’s easy to get caught up in your head sometimes but luckily, Ana was here to let you know. You sure as hell won’t forget it.

“Th-Thank you…that really means a lot to me, actually…”

“Of course! It’s what I’m here for, _habibti_.” She smiled, pleased to hear your appreciation. “Also, would you mind if we took a quick break? I just want to stretch my wings for a few minutes.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course! Go ahead!”

Ana gave a curt nod before properly sitting up from her pose, arms in the air as she stretched out her back. Feeling the opportunity was appropriate, you pulled out your phone to just check up on the outside world, having been so comfortably isolated away from it with your project and willing model. You set a timer on your phone to go off after the ten minute break. Pretty soon, silence fell over the room once more, this time feeling a bit more awkward since there wasn’t exactly any work going on.

Looking up from your phone, you saw that Ana had the same idea as she seemed to be scrolling through her phone, still completely naked as she typed away at the device on occasion with a lovely smile. Even though, at this point, you were quite used to the nude form due to the countless amounts of exposure in class, you found yourself still flustered whenever casually looking at her. Ana was just different from other models you previously sketched from, leaving you with a constant feeling of butterflies in your stomach.

If anything, you were quite jealous that she was already spoken for…

Speaking of, where _was_ Ana’s wife, anyway? Was she even in the apartment with you two? You felt like you would’ve been able to hear her presence by now. Maybe she was out somewhere and wouldn’t be returning until later? If that was the case, you really hope that Ana told her of your arrival beforehand because you really didn’t want to get caught up in such an awkward looking position.

Perhaps you could inquire Ana about it? Even though you weren’t all that great at small talk, curiosity and anxiety _were_ getting the better of you in this situation…

You cleared your throat as it broke the silence in the room, causing Ana to instantly look up at your nervous face before you barely squeaked out, “S-So, you said you have a…w-wife?”

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself at your embarrassed expense before simply stating, “Yes, I do. What about her?”

“I…I was just curious as to, you know, where she is?”

“She’s out of the country at the moment.” Ana hummed. “More specifically, leading a study abroad program in Germany for her university. It takes place throughout the entirety of their spring semester.”

“Wait, really?” You asked, genuinely intrigued as she nodded. “What does she teach?”

Ana had to think for this answer as she pondered out loud. “Being a department head, she teaches all sorts of science classes on offer, I believe, from undergraduate studies to grad school courses. Although her specialty and research mainly lie within the field of genetics. She’s quite renowned in her field actually.”

Oof, genetics, huh? You had a few friends who sold their souls to the science department at your school, hearing multiple horror stories of how difficult some of the classes could be. You always gave your respect to anyone who could manage such an intense class load that contained information you barely even knew about. Clearly, you weren’t really all that familiar with any renowned genetics professors.

But wait a minute. Seeing as though this spring semester has only been two-fifths completed at this point in the year, Ana has possibly been without her partner for quite some time now at just a month and half. You couldn’t imagine what that must be like for her, unable to physically be with someone she married as they were across the world.

“Do you miss her?” You asked, watching as Ana’s smile slightly faltered.

“Of course, I do.” She sighed. “It’s only natural for things to feel quite lonely here without her. It’s actually part of the reason I got into modeling for drawing classes. It gives me something to do instead of just mope around all day. I get to meet all sorts of interesting people, although none as interesting as you.”

You certainly didn’t expect the conversation to somehow loop back to you, growing nervous as you tried in vain to steer the conversation somewhere else.

“Y-Yeah, I bet. A-Anyway, it must be, uh, hard maintaining a relationship over long distance like that. I couldn’t even begin to think about the amount of trust needed for everything to continue to work out.”

“Oh, I assure you, _habibti_. The two of us trust each other quite well.” Ana laughed, her voice suddenly going seductively lower in octave. “How else would we keep an open marriage while we’re apart?”

Your entire body seized up upon hearing those words leave her mouth. Did you just hear that right? Was she being serious?

“O-Open marriage?” You shyly repeated, feeling quite flustered as you were getting quite the look from Ana right now.

“Mm, that’s right.” She purred. “As long as we let each other know beforehand who we’re sleeping with, more often than not, it’s ok between the two of us. If I recall correctly, I believe that a young, aspiring pre-med student took quite the interest in my wife towards the beginning of the semester. Last I checked in, they’ve been sleeping together on a regular basis for the past couple weeks. She’s quite cute actually. Moira has always had a thing for blondes.”

“M-Moira?” You confusedly asked, trying to process all of her words.

“The name of my wife, _habibti_. Don’t tell me I overloaded that pretty little head of yours.”

Shaking your head, you tried to put a face to the name before coming up short. You’ve certainly never heard such a unique name like that and couldn’t even begin to wonder where her origins might lie. Unfortunately, you were unable to ponder further as Ana spoke up once more.

“As for me, I believe I may have found someone, right around the time that you and I met, actually. But it remains to be seen if she’ll take me up on my offer…”

Your head was hit with so much information all at once. Not only did Ana and her wife, Moira, have an open marriage, but Ana most likely already had her eyes on…you? Slowly but surely, everything was starting to make a bit more sense. It would certainly explain her flirtatious and teasing nature if her goal to get you in her bed. You were physical here with her, right now in her bedroom, a couple of feet away from the very bed she lay in. There was no way that you could be reading this wrong, right?

Unfortunately, your little to no experience when it came to intimate relationships was of no help here. You just sat there, dumbfounded that someone, let alone a wonderful woman like Ana, was actually _into_ you.

Before either of you could make the next move in this graceful little dance, you jumped in place as the timer on your phone loudly went off, blaring throughout the room. You completely forgot that you set it beforehand, not even noticing how quickly the last ten minutes flew by. If anything, you were quite thankful that it did go off as it gave you an excuse to get out of this rather interesting conversation.

“I, uh, guess we better g-get back to work?” You sheepishly said, this time noticing a certain allure in Ana’s eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Mm, already?” She playfully teased. “Well, I suppose business does come before pleasure…”

Oh dear, you weren’t going to last any much longer at this rate…

To your surprise, instead of teasing you any further, Ana effortlessly took the agreed upon pose once more as you took your own place, cowering behind your canvas in an effort to hide your face away once more. It gave you a chance to properly look over your project so far as it was slowly coming along. You had the general shapes, lines and curves of Ana’s body as a basis before adding the many details of her form later on.

Maybe if you tried hard enough, you could perhaps knock out this project by the end of the afternoon?

At least, that’s what you though before you happened to look up at your muse. Doing away with the stoic and neutral face from before, Ana instead wore a small but sultry smile with half lidded eyes trailing up and down the length of your body. It was almost as if, dare you say, she was mentally undressing you in her head. As much as you didn’t believe them, there was no way to deny that your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you.

In fact, there was no doubt about it anymore. Ana was clearly into you, making a more obvious effort of enticing you to take things a step further with her. You have to admit, upon hearing the fact that she was in an open marriage, you would feel a lot more comfortable if it ever…you know…came to _that_. Although at this rate, it was looking like that would come sooner rather than later.

It’s not that you wouldn’t mind sleeping with Ana, oh gosh no. You were just…worried, seeing as though you were still a virgin after all these years. There was certainly nothing wrong with that but when it came to someone like Ana, the gap in overall experience just seemed a bit daunting in retrospective. Not only was Ana way older than you by a long shot, she also probably has way more experience not only in life, but sex as well. How could you compare to someone like her?

Would she still want to be with you if she knew how inexperienced you were?

“Don’t you think you should be a bit closer, _habibti_?” She asked, watching your skittish self jump in place as she broke you out of your head.

“H-Huh? W-What do you mean?”

“My assumption is that you want portray an accurate drawing me, correct? But how are you suppose get all of my… _finer_ _details_ when you’re so far away from me?” She hummed, her plan slowly coming together. “Wouldn’t you rather be much closer so you can see everything?”

Your eyes fell to the ground as you tried to guesstimate how much distance was in between your little set up and the bed, only coming up with a couple of meters.

But it was fairly obvious with what she was trying to do. It was a simple excuse in order to get you even closer to her, the last steps needed to reach her goal. With so many revelations and information dumped on you, a couple of things stood out in your mind. You wouldn’t be encroaching on Ana’s marriage by sleeping with her right now. She has an open marriage that she and her partner worked out. You wouldn’t be tearing apart a relationship by getting pulled into it.

But most of all important, she wants _you_. If that was truly the case, why delay it any further?

Swallowing the lump at the back of your throat, your hands gripped the side of your canvas as you opened your mouth to speak.

“Y-Yeah, you’re p-probably right. I…guess I am a bit far a-away.”

A smile of success stretched across Ana’s face as she followed your every movement, watching as you carefully moved the easel and canvas slowly towards her. To her slight surprise, you had only moved a couple of feet closer as she looked up at your face, your eyes avoiding her gaze with your lips pursed. It was honestly kind of cute to see you this flustered. However, you weren’t _close_ enough for her liking.

“Closer…” She softly ordered, watching you fiddle with the charcoal in your hand.

You did as you were told, moving everything only a few feet again. At this point, you were just about an arm’s reach away with there still being a comfortable amount of space between you and the bed. Ana couldn’t help but giggle to herself as you inched closer and closer. True, she didn’t give an exact number, but she didn’t expect you to make her work for it.

“Mm, closer…” She hummed, breaking the pose in order to curl her finger inwards in a come-hither motion.

The project could fuck off for all you cared right now as only one thing, or rather person, was on your mind.

Following this second order, your lower half was essentially touching the bed at this point, only a foot or two away from the woman herself. She was just able to make out the short and sharp pauses in your faltering breath, the blush on your face more apparent than ever as your eyes darted all across the room. Oh…she was going to have some fun with you…

“Just a bit closer now…” She whispered in a hot breath, leading you carefully onto the bed as she laid your fully clothed and nervous self right next to her.

Once it was all said and done, it took you a second to realize that you were _actually_ in bed with Ana, still in disbelief that you made it this far. In a rapid motion, she threw a leg over to your other side, her hands on either side of your head as she loomed over your entire form. You found your eyes locked to her face which held a cat-that-ate-the-canary-grin across her face with half lidded eyes, finally having her captured prey where she wanted. Unfortunately for you, Ana wasn’t one to dive straight into her meal. Instead, she much preferred to play with it first, finding the _taste_ to be much better after the fact.

“Isn’t this much better?” She sighed to herself, brushing a piece of hair away from your face. “Now you can properly see every little detail…”

“Y-Yeah…” You barely whispered, afraid to make any movement. Was this really happening? Are you sure you aren’t just dreaming? Oh, god. Where do you even begin? Are you supposed to do something special or?

Ana’s precise eye caught your spaced-out look as she shifted from lust to motherly concern just like that.

“Is something the matter, _habibti_?”

“N-No…” You started out, before shaking your head and going for a re do of words. “M-Maybe? Y-Yes…it’s just that…I don’t have nearly as much experience as you do with…t-this. None at all, in fact…”

Bracing for some sort of rejection, you were pleasantly surprised when Ana hand came to reassuringly stroke your cheek. Already losing yourself to her touch, you looked up to see her wearing a heartwarming smile across her face.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, (Y/N). Everyone needs to start somewhere and luckily, I’m more than willing to help you. I’m here for you, _habibti_. We’ll take things at a slow comfortable pace. We can start off slow.”

“Y-Yeah?” You asked, her thumb carefully running circles around your cheek.

“Of course, _habibti_. I’ll be gentle with you…at first.” She amusingly chuckled.

Believing it to be nothing more than a joke, you smiled back, nodding your head as a signal that you were ready for her. True to her word, Ana carefully lowered her head, finally capturing your lips in hers as she softly kissed you. From all the build up and anticipation, you practically melted into it, closing your eyes as you allowed her to take control at a slow and steady pace. Full of adoration and reassurance, Ana couldn’t help but make sure her intentions where laid out clearly in the kiss.

You are a beautiful and lovely girl. She was going to make damned sure you knew it by the end of today.

A hand found its way to the back of your head, pulling you deeper into the act with a cool and collected moan of your own. You could feel the smile on Ana’s face as the sides of her lips curled upwards from the wonderful noise. The soft and steady kisses felt like fireflies lighting up the warm summer night, illuminating their lovely patterns all throughout the late twilight hour. These weren’t some haphazard and nervous lips of a new lover, no. These experienced lips were working magic on your inexperienced ones with confidence and care built up throughout a symphony of past lovers over the years. To get this experience as your first would surely sully the rest that comes after it.

The thumb on your cheek stroke back and forth as you couldn’t help but mewl into the gentle touch. This earned an interesting noise from the woman above, a mixture between soft laughter and a sighing moan, clearly amused at the noises you were bringing forth. In fact, Ana wanted to hear more of them as she gently pulled back from the kiss, leaving you little time to protest as her teeth dug into your lower lip before tugging gently on it. It had the effect that she was looking for as you arched your back into the touch, a small but needy whimper escaping your mouth.

It was satisfactory for all of a few moments, but she _really_ wanted you to sing for her.

A short trail of soft pecks peppered across your cheek to the side of your neck, submissively tilting your head in their direction to make access easier. The lingering pecks finished up with a deep and wet kiss to the side of your neck, a trembling sigh from you letting Ana know that she was about to strike gold in tearing all sorts of noises from you. Her lips captured the skin underneath your ear as she began to suck gently on it as you writhed beneath her, your hands coming up to hold on to her.

However, almost as soon as they came in contact, they were swiftly taken away as they were thrown above your head. Your eyes opened wide in response, pulling you slightly out of the pleasurably haze as you stared up at Ana.

“Ah, ah, ah…” She teased with a waggle of her free finger. “No touching…at least, not until I say you can. Understand?”

All you could do was shake your head before letting out a meek, “Y-Yes, ma’am…”

You earned a, “Good girl…” in return as she pulled her hand away from yours, doing your best to keep them above your head as she placed a quick kiss on your forehead. She returned back to your neck, having been so rudely interrupted by wandering hands as she picked up where she last left off. Still determined as ever to pull more noise from you, Ana’s mouth found its way back to your neck, this time gently biting into the sensitive skin as you sharply cried out.

Just as she had done to your lip, she tugged back on the skin in her mouth, her teeth digging a little bit deeper as you let out a shaky moan. Following suit, her lips latched onto the skin this time as she began to suck a mark into your skin. The force of the suction caused your brow to furrow, letting loose a shaky gasp as Ana was determined to mark you up for all to see. If anything, it would give you a thrilling reminder of what took place today, aside from the possessive act.

She pulled away but only for a moment as she went to examine the bright red and inflamed skin. Hopefully, it would turn a lovely shade by the time you would eventually leave. But she wasn’t done yet as one simple mark was simply not enough to satiate her. In an instant, her mouth returned, this time going a bit lower to the collarbone region, already making yet another mark as you squirmed from the feeling of her pushing aside your shirt to gain access.

Her assault continued further as mark after mark was sucked into your skin, courtesy of her ravenous mouth. 

You weren’t exactly keeping count with how many she made, the only thing occupying your mind was just how good it all felt. Never knowing that you could be _this_ sensitive, you wondered how else Ana would take advantage of your more than willing body. Luckily for you, she was just getting started.

Feeling as though she got the point across of who owned you in this very moment, her upper body stood up as she looked down on your trembling and needy form. It took a strong amount of control not to reach for her with your hands as you were already hot and bothered in your current state and clothing. She decided that she shouldn’t be the only one naked here as she formulated her next plan of attack.

“How about we get you out of those stuffy clothes and get you much more comfortable? Would you like that, pretty girl?” She softly cooed.

You were just thinking the same thing, nodding your head in eager agreement.

“You’re a big girl. Use your words. I need to hear you say it, _habibti_.”

You were certainly enjoying your treatment as you let out a short whimper, replying, “P-Please…undress me, s-strip m-me or whatever. I…I n-need you…”

How could she say no to such cute and needy girl?

It only spurred Ana on as her lips came crashing back down onto yours, pulling your upper body up into a deep kiss as her hands slithered underneath your shirt. Her tongue easily pushed its way into your mouth as she started to pull the shirt over your head. Taking a brief pause, the heated kiss was cut off as she raised the shirt over your head, discarding it to the side without care. Almost immediately as it hit the ground her mouth was already on yours once again, eager for the taste of your lips.

Taking your hands in hers, she pinned them on either side of your head before climbing on top of you, deepening the kiss as you willfully sank further into the bed with a soft whine. Soon after, she went back to biting at your neck as you lulled your head to the side, choking out soft moans as your needy hips would occasionally buck up into her. Ana laughed against your skin, sending vibrations that were intensified by the treatment on your neck.

It was so distracting in fact, that you almost didn’t notice her hands slowly trailing down your sides with light touches, already beginning to pull at the waist of your pants. Your eye shot wide open, your hands coming to stop hers as you immediately realized an important aspect that you forgot to disclose before the heat of the moment.

“W-Wait…” You stammered, looking up at a quizzically concern Ana. “I…I forgot to mention it earlier but…I’m t-trans…”

You thought that it might have been a deal breaker but weren’t you pleasantly surprised when all Ana did was simply hum, “Is that all, dear?”

“Y-Yeah?” You nodded albeit a bit confused, not expecting such a simple reaction out of her. “I just thought…that it would be like, a big deal to y-you…I guess…”

“Well, seeing as though my wife is a trans woman as well, it’s hardly ever been a big deal to me.”

“W-wait, seriously? That means…you’re just ok with it?”

“Oh, I’m _more_ than just ‘ok’ with it.” She teased, her seductive tone making a reappearance. “All that matters to me right now is that there is a beautiful and alluring girl underneath me. And I plan to _ravish her into the night_.”

Somewhere in between the high-pitched whimper and pleasurable shiver that shot up your spine, Ana was able to rid you of those constrictive pants, throwing them haphazardly to the side. Almost instantly were her hands running up and down the tops of your thighs, watching you shiver from her simple touch. Just as you thought she would go back to endlessly teasing, progress was made as her thumbs slipped under your panties, swiftly pulling them off as your girl cock was finally free from her constraint.

“Already so wet for me? We haven’t even gotten properly started yet, pretty girl.” She cooed.

It’s true. It was fairly obvious with the pre-cum dripping streaming down your length, twitching in place and desperate for any sort of touch. Ana’s thumb came in contact with the underside of your girl cock as you instinctively bucked your hips from the new sensation, an earnest moan of relief leaving your lips.

“And so sensitive as well? Oh, we’re going to have _a lot_ of fun.”

From there, her thumb lightly slid up your length, slicked by your own pre-cum as it travelled up before coming back down at a slow, teasing pace. The simple touch was amplified by the lack of any experience to your neglected body. To keep you from bucking any further, Ana’s free hand and arm held your hips in place so she could properly enjoy playing with your girl cock. She just wanted to hear more of your soft whines and gasps as you writhed underneath her touch.

Still in a tender and teasing mood, Ana realized that she just sort of jumped the gun going straight for your girl cock instead appreciating the rest of your body, seeing as though you still had your bra on. Her finger took a detour, traveling down your length to the base before lightly trailing up and around your stomach, getting a ticklish reaction from you snorting back a laughter in response. It wasn’t her intention nor destination, but it was an amusing sight as she couldn’t help but laugh as well during a quick apology.

No, her true intentions came to light as her hands traveled underneath your upper back, already halfway done with undoing your bra before you even arched your back to allow her easier access. You raised your arms up in the air as she helped you out of the undergarment, finally having you just as nude as she had been this entire time. Ana’s eye lit up upon seeing your quaint little chest.

“Such cute little breasts you have, dear. They’re coming in quite nicely.” She warmly smiled.

“O-Oh! Um, thank y- “, You started, finding yourself unable to finish your compliment and instead letting out a curt moan. Ana’s eager hands were already kneading your perky little breasts as your arched into the touch.

“And sensitive too!” She exclaimed, her grip tightening with her words.

Why did having your chest played with feel so good? It was no doubt a combination of the fact that no one else had managed to touch you like this as well as the fact that you had the hands of an experienced woman working her magic on them. Ana certainly knew what she was doing as she left no area untouched. 

Just when you thought things couldn’t feel any better, Ana lowered her head to your chest, sultry smile across her face as her tongue darted out for quick taste of your left nipple. You flinched from the sudden and foreign touch, crying out soft whines as she repeated it a few times just to tease you. You certainly weren’t prepared when her tongue lingered on the hardened bud as she began giving it more attention through agonizingly slow licks.

It had you writhing beneath her as you drooled out a constant moan from your mouth, lulling your head back and forth as you arched further into the touch. The hum of amusement from her own mouth sent vibrations across the already more than sensitive skin, your lip trembling from the wonderful feeling. She indulged you further, taking the entire nipple into her mouth as she sucked on it gently, her hand on your other breast carefully twisting the other nipple between two of her fingers.

Her efforts had you singing a litany of noises for her, your inexperienced body finally getting the pleasure it deserved. As much as you were enjoying the current pace of things, you still wanted more, to feel even better than you were right now. Maybe that’s why your hand unconsciously made its way to the back of her head, greedily trying to get her mouth to focus more the area.

She reacted before you even had a chance to think about what you had just done. Here you were yet again with your hands pinned to the sides of your head as Ana threw her weight forward, her face looming right above yours. You could hardly focus on swift and fluid motion that just transpired, looking up to catch a dangerous, but somehow arousing, look from Ana. You could practically see the immense power behind her pupils as there was an obvious shift away from the gentle and teasing woman above to something you couldn’t yet describe.

Whatever it was, despite how “dangerous” it may seem, you were liking the direction things were going.

“Second warning, _habibti_. Keep your hands to yourself. I still haven’t given you permission to touch me yet.” She scolded as the hot embarrassment flushed across your face.

The words got trapped in your mouth as you couldn’t voice that you understood, instead you slowly nodded your head. Even though it was clear that you had gotten the message, Ana still felt the need to emphasize it further, seeing as though it was your second offense. Leaning her head forward to the side of your head, her lips were intimately close to your earlobe as you could feel the heated breath from her lips. 

“If you continue to have trouble following my rules…” She whispered before growling out the rest of that sentence. “ _I might not be as gentle as I’ve been with you._ ”

Ana certainly didn’t expect you to mewl out such a needy and lovely moan in response, taking her by a bit of surprise. Hell, you were surprised as well that such a noise emanated from you. The following shudder that racked through your body wasn’t one of fear, rather unashamed and pure arousal. You desperately wanted to know what was hidden behind those words, what she would do to you if you continued to disobey her. The idea of her not being “gentle” with you anymore for some reason made you even more wet and excited than ever before.

You had hoped that she didn’t catch the majority of your reaction but of course, nothing could escape her precise gaze as she decided to take things in a more interesting direction.

“Mm, now hold on for a moment. Do you want that, pretty girl?” She murmured into your ear. “Do you want me to stop being gentle with you? To be a bit more… _rough_?”

It was more than obvious what you wanted in way you writhed underneath her and her impressive grip. However, you couldn’t voice how much as you vigorously nodded your head, doing your best to hold back a whine that was already leaking through your lips. Although, you should’ve known better by now. It wasn’t the execution of answer she was looking for.

Indulging you just enough to tease you, her grip tightened around your wrists as you could feel her nails digging deeply into your skin. Letting out a small gasp in response, a drooling moan followed after, surprisingly enjoying the sharp and pinching sensation dug in your wrists. The light amount of pain was enough to set your core ablaze, your body trembling with need

“Looks like someone forgot how to use their words. Tell me what you want, pretty girl…”

“Y-Yes!” You blurted out, not completely sure what you were exactly asking for.

“Yes what?” She smugly questioned, pining your wrists further into the mattress. “You can do better than that.”

Another whine escaped your mouth as you realized that you weren’t getting anywhere but more teasing with your greedy and childish mindset. It was finally starting to get through your head that if you wanted to get something from her, you would need to play by her rules in order to get it. You took a second to find the right words before you quietly spoke in an almost apologizing tone.

“Y-Yes, p-please. I…I want you to b-be rough with me, please. I p-promise I’ll be good from now on. Please ma’am…”

“Is that so? Let’s put that to the test, shall we?”

With that, Ana released your wrists, pulling her hands away from your skin as you did your best not to move an inch. You really had to fight back a needy whine, realizing it wouldn’t help your case any further. Even though you were already missing the feeling of her hands on your body, you needed to show her that you would follow her rules. All you had to do was be a good little girl and you would get what you wanted, perhaps more if she was feeling generous.

“Mm, not even a single noise from you? What a quick turnaround. I’m impressed, _habibti_.” Ana praised as you tried to hide the shiver from the delightful compliment. “If you’ll play nice, I’ll play nice. See?”

Her hands returned to your sides, or more specifically, her nails as they clawed into your skin before she rapidly pulled them down your sides, etching some lovely marks into it. You winced with sharp whine as your hands balled up into fists with handfuls of comforters. The stinging pain only lasted for a few seconds before it effortlessly shifted into a dull, throbbing heat. It wasn’t the only sensation you felt as you distinctly remembered an electric pulse shoot through your core in unison as her nails went down your sides.

“Did you like that, pretty girl?”

“Y-Yes…v-very much…” You quietly moaned out, crying out loud once more as her nails quickly raked across your core, successfully catching you off guard.

“Oh, I can certainly tell…” Ana cooed, her eyes traveling down to your lower half.

Your girl cock, leaking a trail of pre-cum and throbbing with need, stood at full attention, twitching absentmindedly in place. 

“You’re first time and you’re getting off to such rough treatment?” She teased, a set of nails clawing down your thigh. “I had no idea that I had such a dirty girl wrapped around my finger. Or better yet, a _dirty slut_. Isn’t that right?”

Your body shook upon hearing that, a shot of pleasure running up your spine as you could only whimper in response. The surprise combination of being degraded as well as being scratched made your back arch off the bed. It was such a simple word that perfectly fit your profile in this given moment, as greedy for pleasure as you were. If the woman above deemed you so, you would where it proudly. 

“Y-Yes…” You agreed to the title with a breathy moan, nodding your head slowly.

Ana hummed, seeing your more than positive response to her degradation. It took all the control she had not to let loose much harsher words, realizing that she still needed to take things at a slower pace. Although, she was curious as to how much further she could push it, her head already having something in mind.

“Say it then.” She spoke up, gauging your reaction. “Say that you’re a _dirty_ … _little_ … _slut_.”

With closed eyes and trembling lips, you repeated the words back to her like the good little slut you were.

“I-I’m…a d-dirty…little…s-slut…”

“ _Again_.”

“I’m a…d-dirty…little s-slut…”

“ _Keep going_.”

“I-I’m a dirty…little sl-*nngh*!“ Your response getting caught in your mouth as you winced from a sudden wet feeling come in contact with your chest. Your eyes opened to meet a mischievously smiling Ana before looking down to see what just landed on you. Biting your lip, you couldn’t help but whimper as apparently Ana had spit on you, a small gob a saliva sitting just above your left nipple.

“Is something the matter, _habibti_?” Ana asked, clearly feigning her innocence. “Why did you stop?”

You swallowed your own spit to the back of your throat, realizing that you actually enjoyed being degraded by way of being spat on. Of all the things you thought would happen today, this wasn’t one of them but certainly not unwelcome. Already wanting more, you conjured up an quick apology to get right back to it.

“S-Sorry, ma’am. T-There’s nothing wrong…” You meekly apologized, your embarrassed face flushed red.

“Mm, good. I was just making sure.” She giggled, glad to see that you were still enjoying yourself. “Now, where were we? Oh, _that’s right_. You were telling me how much of a dirty little slut you were.”

You nodded in agreement before returning to your task at hand.

“I-I’m a di-*unnh*-rty little…slut…” You croaked out, another wad of spit landing on your forehead.

“I’m a dirty little *eugh*…s-slut…” You recoiled, a small ball of spit hitting your cheek.

“I’m a-*gah* dirty l-little slut…” You flinched, still getting caught off guard as a final one lightly splashed on your collar.

“That’s enough, pretty girl. Come here.” Ana softly ordered before taking your chin in her fingers. “Last one. Open up wide for me.”

It took a second to realize that she meant for you to open your mouth as you quickly did so, although unsure as to why. With her face looming over yours, you watched her mouth as her tongue poked back and forth in her cheeks. It was becoming more and more obvious as the pieces were starting to click in your head, her intended target coming to light.

With that, she made a show of spitting a wad directly into your open and willing mouth, ordering it closed as it hit your tongue. It really only tasted like her kisses from earlier, although with a bit more degradation thrown in for good measure. 

“There we go.” Ana cooed, her thumb going to wipe away her spit on your skin. “You were such a good girl. You did so well for me.”

When her thumb came to wipe away the spit on your cheek, you found yourself leaning into the small touch, soaking in her praise of a job well done. Even after being degraded for a bit, it felt nice to know that her harsh words weren’t what she truly thought about you. You felt elated at the fact as it came to head that you wanted to pay things forward to her.

She had been doing so much for you all this time. Helping you out with your project as well as being your first real experience sleeping with someone. It only felt right to maybe do something for her. Besides, you did promise to pay her back _somehow_.

She caught you in your head again as she spoke up, “Still with me, (y/n)?”

“Y-Yeah, I was just…thinking about something…”

“What about, dear?”

“Is…is there anything I can do to p-please you specifically?” You asked, letting out a deep breath. “I…I don’t want to be the only one getting pleasure…”

She let out sharp breath of laughter, having not expected you to be so polite. It was quite cute that you actually seemed to care about her pleasure in all of this as well.

“Oh no…it’s quite alright, _habibti_. This is all about _you_ , right now.”

“Please?” You practically begged. “I…I really want to pay you back for just…everything. You’ve done so much for me, let me do something for you.”

For the first time since you’ve met her, it was Ana’s turn to be a bit nervous as she stammered, “I…don’t know. I’ve been… _really_ trying to hold back and focus on you. Besides, what I want to do to you might be a bit…er…extreme for your first time.”

However, you wouldn’t be deterred, pushing onwards as you asked, “What is it? I can do it! Seriously, whatever you want! Really! I won’t mind!”

She really had to think about it for a second, looking over you and off to the side before confirming with, “Are you absolutely sure, dear?”

“I promised myself I would.” You playfully huffed.

Sighing with a smile, Ana gave in to at least telling you what she wanted to do to you.

“Fine, you win, _habibti_. I’m letting you know upfront that you do not have to agree to it all, especially if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“Which I won’t!”

“We’ll see about that.” She said, giving you a look that would certainly stop anymore rude outbursts. “Anyway, I suppose that when I was watching you on Thursday, I was…perhaps fantasizing about my hands around your neck. Just…choking you while I got myself off on your thigh.”

“ _O-Oh_.”

“Mmhmm. Like I said, a bit extreme, I know.”

“Huh, well, that certainly is som-wait. You were…fantasizing? About me? _While you were modeling in front of everyone in my class_?”

“Only just a little!” She laughed, waving your concerns away. “It gets boring up there sometimes. I have to entertain myself in some way or another!”

“I guess so?” You giggled, still not believing what you were hearing. “Either way, you can’t escape the topic. I don’t think I would mind you choking me.”

Ana sucked in a sharp breath, biting at her lip as she held her own breath. “Are you _absolutely_ sure, (y/n)?”

“I’m sure. Choke me, daddy.” You joked.

Her face crinkled into a hearty laugh as she was well familiar with the connotations behind the word “daddy” nowadays.

“It’s _mami_ to you.”

“Fine, choke me harder, _mami_.”

She just shook her head with laughter, her hands traveling up the expanse of your stomach and chest as she lifted herself up onto your thigh.

“Such a silly little girl. Such a silly, pretty little girl.” She cooed, her hands slowly wrapping around your neck as you lifted her chin up for her. “Put your hands on my wrists and listen carefully.”

You obeyed without a second thought, your hands on her wrists as she started giving you instructions.

“You tap my wrists two times when you need air. Nice and quick. Do you understand?”

You eagerly nodded as best you could with two hands around your neck before verbally adding, “Y-Yes, mami. I understand.”

She didn’t actually think you would use that title for her as a nice shiver ran down her spine after hearing it. Ana could already feel how wet she was now that she had you in this position. This was, of course, after endlessly teasing you for quite some time. She was just now starting to realize how much she had been neglecting her own pleasure in favor of yours.

“Good girl…” She sighed, gently squeezing her hands around your neck after you took a deep breath. “Good girl…”

Almost as soon as your airflow was cut off, she was already grinding her clit against your thigh, biting at her lip once more as she got into a nice rhythm. You could already feel the dry lump at the back of your constricted throat as Ana was slowly losing herself to the pleasure. You really wanted to last long as long as safely possible without air so that she could enjoy herself for a bit. It was the least you could do.

Soon, your facial features started trembling and wrinkling as you were doing your best to hold your breath. It was something that Ana took note of, easily groaning your praise as she continued going back and forth on your thigh.

“That’s it…” She shakily let out in a hot breath. “Mm, you look so pretty like this…”

Following suit, you could feel your body begin to shift around as your face started to get all tingly. You weren’t sure you could last much longer without air as your mouth opened, barely audible and strained noises escaping from within as Ana’s own breath hitched.

“Mm, f-fuck…” She moaned to herself, clenching around your thigh as she watched you struggle. It was clear that she had been thinking about a moment like this over the past couple of days, a satisfying smile stretching across her face. And for you to be so willing to do this, that’s what really made it for her.

She almost felt herself on the edge of her orgasm before you quickly patted her wrists, signaling that you needed air. Immediately, her grip relented as she tore her hands away from your throat. Your chests heaved up and down as you tried to take in as much air as you could with deep and heavy breaths. All the while, one of Ana’s hands came down to the side of your head as she softly praised your wonderful effort for her.

“You’re doing wonders for me, _habibti_. I could feel myself getting close towards the end there. How did that feel for you? Are you doing okay?” She asked, checking your neck for marks.

“It w-was definitely an interesting feeling.” You coughed, still trying to find your breath. “I’m fine. Just give me another second or two before we go back at it.”

“Really? You still want to keep going?”

“Yeah! If it’s helping you get off, then I’ll be a good girl and take whatever you give me.”

“Mm, a good girl _indeed_.” Ana quipped, patting you gently on the head. “I think we’ll shift focus to you after this. In fact, I already have something in mind. What do you say, pretty girl?”

“Please? I would like that very much, m-mami.” You squeaked out, trying to contain the excitement. “Also, I’m ready for you to choke me now.”

“A little eager, aren’t we? Well, there’s certainly nothing wrong with that.”

Getting into position, Ana’s thighs were quickly around your left thigh again as her hands and fingers ghosted over your area around your neck.

“You remember what to do if you need air, right?”

“Just pat your wrists, nice and quick.”

“Good girl. Hands on my wrists, then take a deep breath for me, _habibti_.” She softly cooed.

You did as you were told, her hands wrapping around your neck before squeezing carefully once more. It happened almost as soon as you finished taking the huge breath in, noting how you weren’t the _only_ eager one here. You could already feel Ana slowly working herself back up to speed across your now slicked up thigh, courtesy of her own excitement and arousal.

Just like before, you could feel your airway cut off from your lungs, getting a pressured feeling from within your diaphragm. You desperately wanted to last much longer this time, determined to do so in order for Ana to get off without another interruption. Although your mind was determined, it certainly didn’t stop your body from squirming around underneath her. Muscles all across the expanse of your body tightening up as you pursed your trembling lips.

“There we go…just like that…” She groaned, her brow furrowing as she chased after her own release.

Your grip around her wrists began to tighten, still not giving in and using the sign. Very soon, your supply of oxygen ran out as you opened your mouth once more, only for no sound to come out. You were doing your best to hold on as long as you could for Ana as your body started to shake and twitch.

“A-Almost there, pretty girl…just a bit longer…” She said, her own voice wavering as it was starting to give away.

You were almost positive that your face may have been turning a different shade as you began to properly struggle against her expert grip. Ana wasn’t completely sure if you were aware of the fact, but it was part of the sick appeal for her. Watching you struggle underneath her was just the icing on the cake as she could feel her core twisting and turning, a sign of her oncoming release.

“I’m going…to cum…” She hissed through her teeth, her hips driving back and forth across your thigh. “J-Just…a…”

It only took a couple more drives back and forth across your thigh before Ana came with a guttural moan, releasing your neck and planting her hands on either side of your head for support. While she was riding out her orgasm, you were thrown into a coughing fit, trying desperately to suck in air to your poor lungs. Even though it felt a bit uncomfortable, you were still left with a sense of satisfaction as you were able to hold out long enough for the woman above to cum.

Catching your breath, you simply watched a blissed-out Ana, breathing heavily from the chest as she loomed over you with eye closed. After a bit longer, she slowly opened it to meet your cute and adorable face with a more than proud look across it. One of her thumbs came to your cheek, rubbing it back and forth as she complimented, “Good girl…such a good girl. That was…wonderful.”

You could only express how delighted you were with a dorky grin of accomplishment. 

“Yay!”

The rest of the moment was wrapped in silence before Ana felt good enough to move around, she removed herself from your thigh before getting up entirely from the bed. As if she was reading your worried mind as you almost stood up from the bed, she eased your thoughts by saying, “I’m coming right back, don’t worry. I’m just grabbing a thing or two for your _reward_.”

Your heart started beating faster in anticipation of what if could possibly be as Ana disappeared into, what you could only assume to be, the bedroom’s walk-in closet. You heard the rustling of items from within, nothing distinct enough to give you an idea of what to expect when she would emerge.

After about a minute or so, Ana must’ve found what she was looking for as she sauntered back out to the bedroom, clearly holding something behind her back.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me this afternoon. You definitely deserve a reward, especially from since your behavior improved.” She said, getting back on the bed and laying against the headboard. “Come here, pretty girl. Arms behind your back and face forward for me.”

You didn’t hesitate, practically rushing over to her spot as you obediently did what you were told. Heart thumping against your chest, you stood there patiently as Ana pulled your hands together before wrapping something around both of your wrists.

“There we go. A perfect fit.” She triumphantly cheered to herself.

“A perfect fit?” You curiously asked.

“Go ahead and try to move your arms, _habibti_.”

Except, you couldn’t. Well, not within a great range of motion, that is. You were bound at the wrists with something made of leather, that you could tell. It seems your hands would be useless to you with this “reward”.

“What…what are these?”

“Leather handcuffs, dear. I think your reward will be much better if they don’t get in my way. But, should you feel uncomfortable, you let me know. Ok?” 

“Y-Yes, mami.” You breathed out with a wavering sigh. “So, is that the only part of my reward?”

“Mm, that’s not all…” She teased, hinting at something else. “Just do one more thing for me before we start. Open your mouth nice and wide, pretty girl.”

You weren’t exactly sure where this was going but you complied, slowly opening your mouth as Ana reached for something behind her. Once, it was open enough to her liking, she wasted no time in shoving some sort of…colorful cloth in your mouth as your tongue caught a taste of something you couldn’t describe of the top of your head. Whatever it was, it was couldn’t fit all the way in your mouth as you couldn’t properly close it. Although, you didn’t quite catch what exactly went in as its purpose for being there came to light.

It was, for all intents and purposes, a gag of sorts as you muffled into it.

“Do you like the gag? If so, I’m sure you’ll like it better knowing it’s my used panties.” She purred, sending a trembling shiver up your spine as she pulled you into her lap. “Used panties that, I might add, just so happened to be the ones I masturbated in, obviously, to the thought of you. Hope you enjoy the _taste._ ”

Today was just full of surprises. One minute you were getting spat on, the next saw you with a wad of used panties in your mouth. But you weren’t exactly complaining as you practically melted on the spot with a muffled moan. A muffled moan that was soon followed with a muted cry as one of Ana’s hands came to your neglected girl cock, nice and hard as you were oozing out a steady stream of pre-cum from the tip.

“Anyway,” Ana spoke up. “I think it’s time for you to finally cum. Wouldn’t you say, pretty girl?”

With the panty gag in your mouth, nothing but a humming noise could escape past it as you were trying to tell her how much you wanted that.

“Aw, I can’t hear you…” She jokingly teased, fingers wrapping around your length as she started to slowly pump it up and down. “You’ll have to speak up, dear…”

You were already writhing around in her lap, lulling your head and body back into her as you continued to cry out into the gag. Ana upped the ante as one of her hands came to roughly grab at your tit, fingers squeezing into the sensitive flesh and getting you to really sing for her into the gag. All the while, soft kisses soon turned love bites were nipped into the expanse of your upper back that was available to her.

Soon many different sensations flowing throughout your body as your brain didn’t know what to do with all of them. Were you to focus on the way Ana’s fingertips rolled your nipple in such a way between the two tips that had you keening for more? What about the way her love bites saw her teeth digging into your skin as she pulled it with her head before letting crash down on your body? Or perhaps her experienced hand on your girl cock as it was quickly working you to an impending and expert crafted orgasm?

Either way, it wouldn’t be much longer until you would cum for her.

Ana could tell that you were close, feeling your leg tremble and shake in her lap as your whines were becoming more and more high pitched. She couldn’t help but laugh from the wonderful sight and sounds.

“Do you want to cum for me, pretty girl? Are you getting close?” She whispered straight into your ear, earning a sharp cry as you furiously nodded your head. Her pace didn’t waver, instead picking up a bit more speed as your high-pitched whimpers grew in frequency and output.

“That’s it. Come on. Cum for me, pretty girl. Cum for your mami.”

You practically exploded from her words alone as your cum spilled forth in small, but powerful, ropes of the substance. Ana continued to jerk you off, milking you for everything you had as you screamed into the gag. Your body violently shook from the feeling as your orgasm wrecked wave upon wave throughout your body. Everything felt way too good and sensitive, unable to beg Ana to stop as she was determined to end your first time with a bang.

Somewhere down the line, her pleasurable touches relented as you crashed back into her form, breathing heavily through your nose.

“There we go. Good girl. Good girl, you did so well for me.” She praised, softly rubbing at your head as she held you close.

She wasted no time in your state of bliss, undoing the handcuffs and pulling out her panties from your mouth. Your head rested on her chest as she moved to pull the blanket over your naked forms. Soft and loving kisses were placed all over your head as endless praise from Ana poured in.

“How was that for your first time?” She spoke up, rubbing your back gently.

You could only mumble out your words, tired from the long day. “Good…really, really good. Thank you…”

“Of course, (y/n). Any time.”

The two of you continued cuddling for a bit as you found yourself relaxing to the sound of Ana’s breathing and barely audible heartbeat. You would’ve fallen asleep if Ana hadn’t spoken up again.

“I just realized…how far were you with your project, anyway?” She asked, feeling a bit guilty as that _was_ the whole reason that you were here today.

“…it’s almost done.” You spoke truthfully, still not sitting up from your comfortable spot on her. “Just needs another hour or two, I dunno. But I don’t wanna draw anymore today. Can I stay the night and finish it tomorrow?”

“Of course, _habibti_. You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight. Plus, I was hoping you would. I do want to watch the sunrise with you tomorrow. Think you can get up for that?”

You nodded your head, giving a simple, “Mmhmm. Yeah, I can do that. That sounds nice.”

“Good.” Ana agreed, placing yet another kiss on your head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m quite peckish myself. Would you like to order some food and get it delivered here?”

“Oh my gosh. Yessssssss. I was just thinking that.”

Sure, your project was due by the end of the weekend, but honestly? It could wait. You just wanted to spend more time with Ana as you had a feeling that you were only scratching the surface of her life and what she had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all probably thought I was dead and then I dropped this behemoth on you all.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. In addition to how long this fic turned out, I was also dealing with some problems in my personal life that have been resolved to an extent. I also just got pretty carried away with this one, oops. But it was for a good reason.
> 
> I originally started this specific Ana x Reader work in March but had no idea where to go with it. Thankfully, I was able to repurpose it to this Kinktober. I don't think anything else in this collection will be this long. Seriously, this was like, wow. 
> 
> Shout out to my trans discord group because someone from there wanted to see this character and kink back when I was first getting this entire Kinktober together. Thank you, "you know who". Hope I was able to do you justice lol.
> 
> Let's get back to this collection. See you all in the next one.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for a possible follow up with Moira. And maybe Mercy. Maybe.


	15. Soldier: 76, Teacher/Student Relationship, Trans Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a crush for your English professor for quite some time now. 
> 
> And its only grown with the amount of time you've been getting closer to him.
> 
> What with being his TA and all. 
> 
> But what happens when you can't contain your true feelings any longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,100 words ~  
> Modern Day AU, College/University AU  
> Porn with some plot  
> CW: teacher/student relations (and all the things surrounding that), penetration of the front hole (I know not every trans guy likes that)  
> professor!Jack, TA!Reader

“And that’s what I find so interesting about this style and how it’s presented, how everything sort of comes…full circle.”

Looking around the less than energetic classroom, it was clear that only a handful of students seemed to be paying attention, as best they could, to Dr. Morrison’s words. The rest of the class were somewhere slipping in between the planes of consciousness and unconsciousness. Even though you were still wide awake for how late in the evening it was, with the time being 10:15, you couldn’t exactly blame other students for possibly falling asleep towards the end of this night class.

Night classes sounded cool in theory, being essentially like any other college course, but with the luxury of having it at night rather than the early hours of the day. Why get up at the crack of dawn for a class, barely awake and properly functioning, when you could take it in the evening when you were actually active and awake? It sounded like a pretty good deal but just like any good thing in life, it always came at a cost.

As the semester dragged on, the novelty of having a 4-credit course, one day a week into the blossoming late hours of the day wore off rather quickly. Turns out, a non-stop _three-and-a-half-hour_ lecture can be pretty difficulty to sit through, made even worse as one’s overall energy and motivation would slowly dwindle away as the time slowly ticked by. It wasn’t uncommon for students to walk into a night class and come out the other end with a completely different personality akin to the shambling corpses of the walking dead.

However, Professor Morrison did his best to keep his Tuesday evening fiction writing class engaging and interesting to the very end. Although, he could only make fiction writing so interesting before it lost some of its charm, especially when the class was specialized around it. It was only natural for students to slowly fall off as his seemingly never-ending lecture went on and on into the night.

Unlike the rest of the class, you were still wide awake, unsurprisingly. Unlike some of these _amateurs_ , you thrived throughout the evening hours, taking full advantage of all the wonderful free time that late nights offered. You were never a morning person, sleeping well into the afternoon most days. There was just something about the night hours that filled you with so much energy.

Besides, even if you wanted to sleep right now, it’s not like you could in the first place. You had a job to do.

“Now, if you can recall back to our reading from earlier, Greene talks about these five core concepts when it comes to this style of writing. Can anyone recall and explain what those five concepts are?”

With that job being the teaching assistant, or TA, for this class. One of the main parts of your job was taking notes for those with academic accommodations. Since you pride yourself on taking detailed and neat notes, most of the lecture consisted of you jotting down every important thing that came out of Dr. Morrison’s mouth. Other than that, you were pretty much second in command to him as you were able to do pretty much everything he could do, for the most part.

You had taken the class with Dr. Morrison earlier on in your college career, almost instantly falling in love with the content and his teaching style, among other things. It wasn’t that hard for you to earn an A in the class as you went on to take more English courses with your new favorite professor. From there, it was no surprise when Dr. Morrison personally came to you with the possibility of being a TA for him.

Of course, you accepted his offer in a heartbeat.

From day one, you strived to be the best damned TA he ever had, dedicating most, if not, all of your free time as you worked your ass straight to the bone. You didn’t really do it for the extra money, although you certainly weren’t going to turn any sort of extra dough down. Nor did you do it for the drones of students, forever grateful and praising your very existence as you assisted them in perfecting the craft of fiction writing just enough to pass.

No, you did it all for dear Professor Morrison, your reason passionately fueled by your massive crush on him.

Although, it was less a crush and more along the lines of infatuation in him at this point. What could you say? You were into older men and Professor Morrison more than fit the bill of everything you were looking for and then some. His rugged look fell in tandem with his charming and driven personality, coupled with the fact that he was _somehow_ single at his older age. You would often fantasize about the two of you throwing caution to wind, breaking the teacher-student boundary in order to just fuck each other senseless.

Well, more so _him_ just fucking you senseless.

However, you never made your true feelings too obvious to him or anyone else around you, always doing your best to remain as professional as possible around him. At the end of the day, he was still a highly respected English professor at your university. All you were was just a dumb and lovesick student, desperate for any sort of attention from him. You knew better than do anything stupid enough that would ruin his entire career, and possibly life all in the same breath.

“Alright, well, I think I’ve held you all hostage long enough for one night. What do you say we call our class here, huh?” Professor Morrison asked aloud to no one specific, finally realizing a lot of what he was saying was falling on deaf, or rather asleep, ears of the class.

The idea of class ending had to sit in the air a bit longer than it should’ve as most of the class was slow in reacting to it. Some students actually had to wake up from a seemingly deep sleep, courtesy of their peers nudging them awake and letting them know the wonderful news. After that domino effect, it didn’t take very long for the classroom to quickly empty after that, save for a few stragglers here and there. Goodbyes and good nights were exchanged back and forth between the students, Professor Morrison and you. While the late night was finally coming to end for the participants of the class, the two of you still had a couple of loose ends to wrap up as professor and TA.

Just like you, Professor Morrison was also a night owl, often getting most of his grading done in the hours after class. Every night after every fiction writing class this semester, you would eagerly join alongside him as the two of you read through paper after paper, casually chatting and enjoying each other’s presence in the process. You savored these small moments alone with him as it allowed you to really get to know him as a person rather than a teacher. 

“You ended things a bit earlier than I thought you would.” You said while stretching out your upper back from sitting down for the past couple hours.

“Yeah, well, everyone was looking pretty low on energy and I was feeling a bit generous. Well that and the fact that Jesse was starting to drool in his sleep. I’d rather he drool all over his bed instead of the table.” Dr. Morrison laughed to himself, grabbing a container of wipes from in front of the windowsill to clean the aforementioned area.

“I must’ve missed that while I was taking notes.” You laughed to yourself, looking over at the spot where sophomore Jesse McCree previously sat. “Would’ve loved to see that.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t a pretty sight.” He sighed with a smile, wiping up the small puddle of drool left behind. “If I let it go on any longer, he probably would’ve drowned in it knowing him.”

You let out a curt snort, shaking your head at his joke before asking, “So, what’s on the menu for tonight?”

Finished with his impromptu cleaning duty, Dr. Morrison effortlessly discarded the used wipe with an air shot straight into the waste basket next to the door of the classroom. You gave a restrained clap, nodding your head along as he grinned all the way back to his seat right next to you. After settling in, he reached down for his briefcase on the floor to pull out a rather chunky stack of papers.

“Well, let’s see…looks like we have some short stories from my freshmen writing seminar.” He deduced as he handed off half of the stack to you.

“Sounds cool. What were they supposed to write about?”

“Anything really.” He said, organizing his stack against the table. “It’s mainly just to see where they’re at and to see if they’re incorporating some the skills we’ve been covering throughout the semester. Nothing too complicated. We’re just making a couple of suggestions here and there, along with some light proofreading.”

“Sounds like a pretty easy night for us then.”

“Let’s hope so.”

With that, the two of you began going through your stacks of papers. For the most part, things were quiet. Occasionally, one of you would speak up to talk about whatever cross your minds. Sometimes it had to do with the stories you were reading, other times it just casual banter to break up the monotony. It was a pleasant time to just be alone with him as you really cherished these late night moments.

Currently, you were reading one student’s story about a little girl who was jealous about not having a good smile. So much so, that she goes as far as to kidnap and murder another girl for hers instead. People just write fucked up things for their English classes. Hell, even you turned in the odd piece or two. A decent story so far, although you’d probably enjoy it more if this stupid binder clip wasn’t holding the pages together. Undoing it, you wondered why anyone would use a binder clip to hold their pages together, not realizing you were only holding on to the front page of the seven page story.

“Shit.” You cursed under your breath, watching the papers of the story slip from your hands to scatter haphazardly on the floor below.

“Butter fingers?” Dr. Morrison joked, looking down to assess the mess.

You shook your head, already reaching down to gather them up. “More like some people don’t have the common courtesy to staple their damn pages together…”

“Welcome to my _wonderful_ world. Now you know my pain.” He chuckled, quickly realizing that some pages made their way under where he was sitting as he went to aid you. “Here, let me help.”

“Thanks. If only I wasn’t such a klutz this wouldn’t have happened…”

“Oh, don’t say that. You’re far from it. Quite the opposite, in fact. If I’m being quite honest, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Those words were enough to make you pause for a second, hand remaining idle over a page you were just reaching for under the table. You could feel that familiar feeling of butterflies taking flight in your stomach, something that almost always happened whenever he praised you. Maybe it was your mind just playing tricks on you, but these words felt a bit more personal compared to compliments from before. The words, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”, began repeating over and over inside your head.

Did they carry something more behind them? Or were you just looking too much into it. Only one way to find out.

Taking a deep gulp, you mustered up a simple but open ended, “Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean…not only have you been an amazing TA this semester,” He said with a small strain in his voice as he reached for a paper. “I’d even go as far as to say that you’re one of the best TA’s I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with.”

Your heart was thumping a bit harder in your chest as you soaked in praise. Were you really as good as he says? You’d always thought you were just doing an relatively ok job when it came to this position. You still felt like you could do better but maybe you already were?

Sticking with single word replies, you stammered, “R-Really?”

“Really.” Dr. Morrison repeated back just to confirm it once more. “Seriously, I’ve never met anyone else who’s as dedicated or driven as you. I’ve heard nothing but positive experiences from the other students when it comes to you. You’re really making a difference in helping them out. No one has fallen below a C this semester and I think you’re the reason for that.”

The other students talked about you? The other students had _positive things_ to say about you?

“Hell, you’re even making a difference in my life. You’ve been immensely helpful with everything this semester. You’ve made my job a whole lot easier. I haven’t felt this organized in years! Not only that, but you’re also just nice to be around as a whole. It’s been great getting to know you more and more throughout our late-night grading sessions. You’re seriously just…an amazing person, (Y/N). I just want you to know that.”

His hand came to yours, tightening slightly in reassurance as he held his collected pages in his other hand. Face to face now, Dr. Morrison wore one of his patented beaming smiles that always managed to make your legs weak. His touch was different compared to times he would pat you on the back or shake your hand. It felt like something more, something genuine from the bottom of his heart.

The moment couldn’t have been more picturesque as you had to tell yourself that this was reality and not one of your countless fantasies involving him. Still, it could’ve easily fooled you.

You weren’t entirely sure what came over you, but you decided to just go for it, closing your eyes and kissing him square on the lips in order to explain just what he meant to you. Your lips lingered on his, unsure of where to go and not really knowing what to do in the moment. Dr. Morrison was certainly taken aback by the sudden action, to say the least. But he didn’t outright break the kiss off himself, instead waiting for you to do so a few seconds later.

As you pulled your head back with your eyes slowly opening, the realization of what you had just done immediately came crashing down the very instant you saw his wide-eyed face. You weren’t supposed to do that. You weren’t supposed to break that boundary, that golden rule, and yet for some strange reason, you were just…compelled to in that moment.

All Dr. Morrison could muster up in response was deep blush across his face as he stammered, “O-Oh. Oh, um, wow. I…uh…I didn’t know that you…”

You needed to leave and right now, quickly turning away from a dumbfounded Dr. Morrison as you shoved your notebook in your backpack before violently throwing it over your shoulder.

The only thing you could say in response to all of this was, “I…I have to go. I’m…I’m so sorry…”

You were already out the door of the classroom by the time Dr. Morrison was calling out your name. Doing your best to ignore him, you sped down the stairs of the current building you were in and out the front entrance into clear sky night. As you ran into the safety of the darkened campus, lit only by bright orange streetlights breaking up veil of darkness, you cursed yourself for being so stupid.

It was probably safe to say that you were no longer his TA, possibly no longer a student if he’s going to report this incident. All because you couldn’t control your feelings in the one moment. A moment that would surely hang over your head for the rest of your life and for Dr. Morrison, but for all the wrong ways.

= = =

For the first time in your college career, you actually skipped out on a class with Dr. Morrison.

A whole entire week later, you were nowhere to be found during his evening fiction writing class. You weren’t entirely sure if you were even allowed to be there after last week. But on the other hand, there wasn’t anything definitively telling you that you couldn’t. All throughout last week into this one, you had been looking out for an email or anything that might’ve hinted that you were in trouble. But there was nothing of the sorts.

Instead, life carried on as usual, almost as if last Tuesday night didn’t happen. There wasn’t a single sign you saw that would lead you to believe that there were consequences for your actions. You returned to classes after a much needed mental health day. You also made sure to let the students of the fiction writing class know that you would be unavailable this week, seeing as though you were getting requests for one on one tutoring sessions.

It seemed as though you were still the TA, surprisingly, despite not being in contact with Dr. Morrison for over a week now.

Well…that is until you received an email late Tuesday night, or rather early Wednesday morning, from him. You took note of how it was sent around the same time that you two would normally be reading through papers and chatting, just like always. With this first bit of contact a week later, it seemed as though he was allowing you the time and space to process everything. You weren’t surprised. If you had to take a guess, he had probably done the same.

His email was concise and simple, first, checking up on you to make sure you were ok and asking if you could meet him during his office hours the following day, obviously to talk about it. Of course, it was only if you wanted to. You went back and forth on the idea for a while, weighing the pros and cons as well as playing out all sorts of different outcomes in your head. Ultimately, you made the decision to go ahead and meet with him, setting up a time as you replied to the email within an hour after it was initially sent.

You didn’t get much sleep, unsurprisingly. You already didn’t get enough as it is, but you just couldn’t stop thinking about the entire thing. The anxious thoughts remained a constant encumbrance as you went through your classes leading up to the meeting. Try as you might to pay attention but that just wasn’t going to happen in your current state. You were thankful that the day didn’t drag on as much as it could’ve, although, you wish it did as you made your way to him around the predetermined time.

Standing outside his office door, you were feeling so many emotions all at once. A part of you was even telling you to run away. But you could only run so far from your problems before they would catch up. You decided it was best to just face them head on, rasping your shaking knuckles against the door. It took an agonizingly long second and after hearing a bit of shuffling from behind the door, Dr. Morrison finally called out for you to come in.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as you reached for the door handle, twisting it as you let the door swing open into his office. The first thing your eyes landed on was him, sitting behind his desk as he tried his best to be his usual laid back and chipper self in a situation like this. It worked to some degree. Your eyes locked on his before wandering down to his lips. The unintended reminder of your past action caused you to quickly divert your gaze towards the floor as the door closed behind you.

Dr. Morrison was the first to clear the heavy silence in the air, clearing his throat before offering up a simple, “H-Hey, (Y/N).”

You returned it back his way, just as awkwardly. “H-Hey.”

Even though there was a chair in the front of his desk, you elected to stand up instead. The flight part of your instincts wanted a compromise, and this was the best you could do without running away. Easy and fast access to the door in case things were to go awry. Although, to be quite honest, you weren’t even sure how things were going to go and neither did Dr. Morrison, maybe.

“How…how are you? How have you been doing?” He asked, noting how you were avoiding any sort of eye contact on him.

“I’ve been…better, I guess.” You truthfully admitted, eyes fixated on his shelves of academic English texts. “You?”

“About the same, I’d say…”

“Yeah…”

The heavy silence was slowly seeping back into the room like a heavy fog as neither of you knew how to address the elephant in the room. You stood there, gently swaying back and forth on your heel as you somehow mustered up the courage to look at Dr. Morrison again. This time, his gaze was avoiding you as he looked off to the side, lips pursed as if he was trying to think of what to say.

You weren’t sure how much longer you could take this as the flight instinct was already starting to kick into gear. Thankfully, Dr. Morrison decided to just go ahead and rip the band-aid off the problem at hand, saving you the trouble of doing it yourself.

“Look…” He deeply sighed. “I think we should just…confront this head on and talk about it. We’re both adults. I know you may not think you’re one, but you are. I think that…you should start so I can get a better sense of things. If that’s okay with you?”

“Alright, yeah.” You nodded your head, releasing a breath you’ve been holding this entire time. “I’m…I’m fine with that.”

“Okay, good. Just…be honest.”

Where should you even begin? What all did he want to hear? Everything down to the minute details? Or just the general idea of things? Either way, you inhaled a deep breath to begin explaining things from your side.

“I’ve had this crush on you for like…a long time now. It was…innocent at first and I thought it would go away with time. But it didn’t. I was just doing a good job of hiding my feelings for you, masquerading it as being a good student and just trying to impress you academically.”

You looked up from the ground and at Dr. Morrison for the second time since stepping into this room. He seemed to be listening intently, hand over his mouth and not really giving off any sort of emotion. So far, so good?

“I accepted your offer of being a TA because…I wanted to get closer to you. And I did. I really enjoyed all the time we spent together, just getting to know each other on a more personal level. I…I felt like there was this connection between us. That you understood me, and I understood you. I know that it’s…wrong, having feelings for a professor, of all people, but I just couldn’t bring myself to stop.”

If you got this far, why not keep going? It’s not like you had anything else to lose at this point. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of your mouth.

“You’re just…this really amazing guy. You’re an amazing teacher who not only cares so much about what you’re teaching, but also enjoys teaching and actually cares about student’s wellbeing. You’re compassionate, empathetic and just so much more. You motivate me to be best me I can be in any given moment.”

You were speaking the honest truth, about how you really felt about him. Although, would it even mean much in the end?

“Last Tuesday, I guess…all my feelings sort of came to a head. You were telling me how much I meant to you and it made me feel good because it was you. I…I thought my kiss that night was just the best way of showing you…how much you meant to me.” 

Dr. Morrison gave no visual reaction to the revelation, remaining stoic. You were starting to feel self-conscious in your words, perhaps realizing that what you were saying was pretty stupid. At the end of the day, he’s just your professor and nothing more. That’s all he’ll ever be, and you suppose it was about time to accept that. This whole thing had gone on long enough and at this point, you just felt like you were wasting his time.

“I’m…I’m sorry for ruining everything. For breaking that barrier and just…yeah.” You apologized, turning to walk out the door. “I understand if you have to take academic action. I’ve…accepted my fate at this point.”

Before you could turn the handle and leave, Dr. Morrison stood up from his desk, his hand reaching out to your shoulder as he interjected your action with, “(Y/N)! Wait!”

Turning you around with both of his hands on your shoulders, the two of you were face to face once more, the same distance apart as last Tuesday. Dr. Morrison wore a worried look across his face, like the next thing to come out of his mouth could either make or break the moment.

“If…you’re being honest with me, I suppose…I should be honest with you.”

“What…do you mean?” You asked, watching him become suddenly self-conscious and avoiding your gaze.

“The truth is,” He said, taking a deep breath in the process. “The truth is…I have those same feelings for you too.”

“W-What?”

“I know, I know!” He confessed, shaking his head. “Truth be told, I’ve…had them for a while now. I didn’t know what to do. I felt…guilty for feeling this way about you, my student. A part of me still does.”

Were you really hearing this right?

“I thought that by making you my TA, I would be able to see you in a different and more professional aspect. Like coworkers or something, I don’t know. But, like you said, it all backfired and we ended up getting closer as a result. The way I feel whenever I’m with you feels natural, feels right. And…I’m not sure I want to lose it, and by default, you.”

To say you were flabbergasted would be the understatement of the century. This entire time, Dr. Morrison had also harbored feelings for you. You, of all people. You were the only person to make him feel this way, just as he is for you. Go figure. With this newfound information, it would certainly make what would come next even easier for you.

Your hands travelled up his chest, fingers dancing against the white dress shirt before calmly coming to undo the knot of the tie around his neck. Dr. Morrison was taken aback by the sudden action but made no move to stop it, only interrupt through voice alone with, “W-What are you doing?”

“Like you said, we’re both adults here.” You murmured, successful in your endeavor as his tie fell unceremoniously to the floor.

“Maybe so. But I’m an adult with authority over you. That would be an abuse of power.”

“Maybe I want you to abuse your power over me.” You dangerously teased, having already unbuttoned two of his dress shirt buttons.

Dr. Morrison took a pause, studying your face as a sly smile slowly formed across it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this too and at this point, there was very little stopping him from doing so. Who was he to deny himself, and you, of a bit of fun?

Mind made up, Dr. Morrison’s lips hungrily descended upon yours, pulling you into a deep kiss. Lucky for him, you were just as ravenous as the line between fantasy and reality was finally broken. In between the rush of lips mashed together, there was a sense of a long-waited relief that washed over you two, that the two of you played your cards right and finally got what you could only previously dream of.

You were more than happy to let him take control as he cradled your head in his hands, deepening the kiss further as his tongue slipped effortlessly into your willing mouth. The task of undoing his shirt was becoming a bit more difficult by the second. It was kind of hard to focus in between the hot sighs and soft moans. The two of you were sort of just getting lost in the heated moment.

Feeling a bit more adventurous, Dr. Morrison shifted his focus towards your neck as you submissively lulled your head to the side for better access. Feeling his mouth against the sensitive area made your skin crawl with pleasure as you were beginning to writhe around in his grasp. All you could do was focus on the wonderful sensation as you supplied him with plenty of lewd noises. He must’ve hit a particularly good spot when he finally bit into the skin, causing you to let out an unashamedly loud whine that was maybe just a bit _too_ loud.

Your eyes shot open wide as Dr. Morrison looked back at you just as surprised. Looking over and realizing that you two were up against the door to the office the entire time, he began leading you away from it for fear that someone might hear something they’re not supposed to hear.

“We…probably shouldn’t do this right next to the door.”

“Shit, sorry…” You sheepishly apologized.

“Don’t be. Because I want to hear more.”

You certainly didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled you in for another savory kiss, doing his best not to trip over anything as he stumbled backwards and around his desk. In between the door and the desk, you were successful in unbuttoning his shirt as it revealed his bare chest. Once the back of his legs hit his chair, he knew he was home free, carefully sitting down as he did his best not to break the passionate kiss. You would’ve followed suit to sit right in his lap, but you had a much better idea instead.

Breaking away for a moment, Dr. Morrison curiously watched as you pushed him back in the chair in an effort to make enough space in front of him. Your intentions were becoming much clearer to him as you eagerly fell to your knees in front of him, tucking yourself in between his legs with your head coming to rest on his left thigh. From this angle, Dr. Morrison’s bulge was a bit more pronounced underneath his slacks with one of your hands coming up to set it free.

His breath hitched as your fingers made their initial contact, electing to cover his mouth with his hand as he studied your next movement. You couldn’t help but smile, running your fingers around the bulge as you could feel his constrained cock twitch beneath the surface. Both hands came up to undo his belt as you paused for moment, looking up at him just to make sure you had permission.

Dr. Morrison gave a slight nod of his head, signaling that you had it. Once the buckle was undone, you made a show of slowly unzipping his pants, taking pleasure in his sexually frustrated form as his brow furrowed a little. You let out a small chuckle, peeling back the front two ends of his pants as you broke through another layer. There was even a little, unexpected surprise in the form of a small spot of pre cum that had soaked through his underwear.

To think he’d be that turned on by all of this. This newfound knowledge caused your thighs to clench together as you were growing more and more excited by the second.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, you pulled back his underwear, finally freeing his cock from confinement as it suddenly sprang up to attention. And Christ, your fantasies didn’t do it enough justice as you stared starry eyed at his full length. Dr. Morrison released the shaky breath he had been holding back this entire time, feeling the cool air of his office against his member.

You were so star struck and mesmerized, taking in the moment as you didn’t really know where to even begin. Like sure, you’ve had your share of fantasies about a moment like this, but having it _actually_ happen was throwing you for a loop here. Quickly shaking away the nerves, one of your hands came to slowly wrap around his twitching cock. You took note of how your hand just barely wrapped around it, although you’ve been told you have small hands. But still.

Using a light grip, you began to slowly jerk him off, earning a hot sigh from Dr. Morrison as he closed his eyes. You took it as a sign that you were doing just fine, starting to get into a decent rhythm. With your efforts, it didn’t take very long get a quaint little result as pre cum was starting to ooze out the tip in unison with a low groan from him. Looking up at his face, his eyes were still closed, and you were feeling a bit frisky with what you wanted to do next.

Without any prior warning, the tip of your eager tongue came in contact with the head of his cock. Almost immediately, Dr. Morrison’s eyes shot open, looking down at you with surprise. Keeping full eye contact, he watched as your mouth slowly engulfed the entirety of the head as he threw his own head back with a low groan. You continued sucking at the head, feeling his thighs shake beneath you.

In for a penny, in for pound as you sucked in a breath before doing your best to take his entire length to the hilt. You didn’t exactly make that far, what with how big he was, but you got the reaction you were looking for as Dr. Morrison cursed to himself with a shaky breath, “S-Shit…”

You were determined to make him feel good, doubling your efforts as you began bobbing up and down his dick. Your mouth was surprisingly quick in adjusting to his size as you were able to get a pretty good rhythm going once more. Tongue swirling around his length in an effort to get every single inch, you couldn’t stop yourself from incandescently moaning around it.

What could you say? You just couldn’t help yourself, having only dreamed about a moment like this for the longest time now. You just _really_ like his cock.

Maybe you were a bit too eager as Dr. Morrison’s hands came up to stop the movement of your head, calling out, “S-Stop, stop, stop!”

You immediately pulled away, a small string of drool hanging from your mouth to his tip.

“Is everything alright?” You worriedly asked.

“Y-Yeah, no. Everything’s fine.” He breathed out in between small breaths. “I was just…getting pretty close to the edge there.”

“O-Oh.”

“Yeah, you, uh…have quite the mouth there.”

You snorted back a laugh in response. “Thanks, I mean like I said. You just bring out the best in me.”

“So I see.” He chuckled to himself. “Speaking of you, I can’t be the _only_ one getting pleasure here. It wouldn’t sit right with me.”

“O-Oh, um, ok. So, how should we…”

“Here. Up on the desk.” He said, clearing out a spot for you in between the endless amounts of papers and books strewn all over his desk. It was a mess before, and it was certainly going to be even more of a mess after the two of you were done here.

You were able to lay your upper half on the desktop, your legs dangling off the edge as Dr. Morrison placed himself in between your legs this time. As he went to undo your pants and pull them down, you were starting to become a bit flustered much like he was when being on the receiving end of pleasure. Instinctually, you wanted to close your legs out of aroused embarrassment but that wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon, seeing as though he was in between to stop that.

Your heart began picking up the pace when he shed most of the clothes from your lower half, leaving you completely bare save for your underwear of course. Even though you informed Dr. Morrison of your gender identity around the first time that you had met him, you couldn’t help but initially wonder if that would be a problem at all when it came to your pleasure. But that didn’t appear to be the case, considering Dr. Morrison’s reaction after sliding off your underwear.

“Oh, fuck…” He cursed to himself, biting at his point finger as he got a good look of just how turned on you were.

In addition to being embarrassingly wet as you were practically leaking by this point, your needy dick was plenty hard, at full attention for Dr. Morrison to take in. Taking his thumb, he began by running small circles around your hardened tip, watching you squirm for more of his touch as you tried to keep your moans and whimpers under control. Occasionally, he would hit a real sensitive spot that either caused your legs to quiver or drool out a low moan.

Dr. Morrison felt as though he should return the favor from earlier. If you got to suck him off, it was only fair that he got to suck you off too. When that became abundantly clear to you, the anticipation of it was only made worse as he slowly lowered his head between your legs. Even with your dick right in his face, he decided to mess with you by waiting just a few moments, just enough to get you whining, before diving straight in.

His lips were the first thing to come in contact with your dick, easily wrapping around its entirety. You let out a hiss of pleasure, finally getting some sort of relief after all that occurred. Dr. Morrison was more than eager to give it to you, laving his tongue all over your hardness. Even though your hand was over your mouth, all sorts of lewd filthy noises were spilling forth for him to hear. And that only spurred him on further.

Hungrily lapping at your dick, Dr. Morrison had his arms around your thighs as you just couldn’t stop writhing around on the desk. Gyrating your hips with his motions, you were practically grinding your dick against his mouth for more friction. He couldn’t get enough of you, having denied himself from having you like this for so long. If only he knew from the beginning that you were just as into him as he was to you. 

Wanting to up the ante, Dr. Morrison easily sank two fingers into your sopping front hole, causing you keen out loud into your hand as he began pumping them in and out with moderate force. Your back arched up off the desk as he continued his assault, even adding in a third finger somewhere in the mix. What could you do except take it like the good boy you were, crying out loud into both your hands as your professor took it all from you?

Dr. Morrison’s fingers, pounding in and out of your hole at this point, were certainly doing the trick but being the greedy boy you were, you wanted more. More specifically, his dick inside of you, right now.

Somehow, you managed in getting the words out, crying out to him, “Y-Your cock!”

Pulled from his haze of lust, he looked up at you, not completely sure of what you wanted as he only questioned, “W-What?”

The loss of contact had you groaning out as you did your best to articulate your needs this time.

“Your cock!” You begged with a needy and pathetic whine. “Inside me! Now! P-Please, just fuck me…”

It took a second for him to register what you meant, but once he did, he was already lining his dick up with your pathetically wet hole. You didn’t have to wait long as he easily sank into you with one clean thrust. You threw your head as you were completely and satisfyingly full just like that. He gave you a moment, allowing you to adjust before you gave him the go ahead. 

Dr. Morrison didn’t start off slow, already getting into nice and hard rhythm as he pounded into you. His grip on your hips would surely bruise the next day but you honestly didn’t care at this point, too focused on the pleasure and how it all felt. It was call and response of noises from the two of you, between Dr. Morrison’s grunts and your damn near wailing muted slightly by the palms of your hands.

You seriously hope that no one can hear all of _this_ from outside.

Unsurprisingly, the two of you were pretty quick in reaching the point of an orgasm. You could feel that familiar coil in your abs, signaling how close you were. Dr. Morrison’s thrusts were starting to get a bit sloppy as he chased after that release. Although he was unsure if it was ok to finish inside of you, he soon got that answer as you cried out to him once more.

“J-Jack, please! I’m…I’m so close! P-Please, just cum inside me!”

There was something about you, his student that he was currently fucking into the desk, calling him by his first name and begging for him that was enough to send him over the edge. Sure enough, he did, but not before warning you with a shaky, “S-Shit, (Y/N)!”

All it took was one final thrust straight into you as your orgasm hit you like a truck, sending waves upon wave of explosion over the course of your body. Dr. Morrison couldn’t hold it in any longer as you tightened up around his cock, his seed finally spilling forth as hot ropes of cum inside of you.

The wonderful bliss that soon followed after allowed a moment of peace and quiet after all that had occurred. The two of you intertwined with each other, breathing heavily and coming down off that wonderful high together. Of course, there would eventually come the conversation of where you two would go from here as not only as professor and student, but just in general. What that would even look like.

But those were worries for later. For right now, you have each other and as far as you’re concerned, that’s all that matters.

You two will figure it all out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, yeah?
> 
> Long story short: my (now ex) partner of 4 years broke up with me around the end of October. Due to the stress and anxiety surrounding that and school, I developed really bad stomach problems throughout November and December. This led to me being hospitalized just before Christmas because of an excruciating pain in my chest. I contracted a bad bacteria that could've messed me up more than it did. I was treated and released Christmas Eve evening and pretty much rested up into the New Year. Had all sort of doctors appointments to figure out what was up with my stomach and here we are.
> 
> This entire collection was sort of on the back burner and at the back of my mind because it was reminding me of my ex too much. So I started writing an ongoing slowburn SigMoira high school band AU instead, which you should check out if that floats your boat. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but I've been told it makes for a relaxing reading. Either way, up to you.
> 
> Anyway, I'm doing better, as best as I can. I feel mentally and physically better compared to November into December. I feel like I can work on this, alternating it with my slow burn fic. I know how horny some of you are for Soldier. I get it. I'm the same way with Moira. No judgement hear. Hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> Until next time and take care.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for more kinky nonsense. But not really. Both are pretty sfw.


	16. Queen of Junkertown, Pet Play, Trans Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here. 
> 
> Just a queen playing with her kitten in the throne room late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,600 words ~  
> No particular timeline  
> PWP  
> CW: a tiny bit of degradation towards the end, oops  
> trans!Queen

With the sun down and over the horizon, a cool and collected evening settled into the Australian outback, in complete contrast to the small city in the heart of it all, Junkertown, where no matter the given time, it was anything but. There was _always_ something going on in this crazy shanty town, what with it being filled by all sorts of…interesting characters with scavenging for hobby. Did you expect anything else for such a lawless place ruled over by a queen who just sat on her ass in the throne room all day, content in letting chaos reign forth on a daily basis just for shits and giggles?

Speaking of, for such a “royal” place, the throne room was actually quite desolate this time of night with not a single guard in sight, in or around its immediate area. Under normal circumstances, it would certainly be cause for concern seeing the inner heart of Junkertown so empty and vulnerable, open for a potential attack. Normally, the loyal guards would be rotating constantly in and out of the space all throughout the day and night in order to protect their queen. However, it was the very Queen herself who ordered the space and the immediate area around it to be vacated, just for an hour or two this evening.

Or however much time she would spend in entertaining her little kitten this evening.

Right on cue, the proud Queen sauntered into the throne room, a smug smile across on her face with leash wrapped around her hand. Connected to said leash by the simple and rather plain collar around her neck was (y/n) on all fours, proudly and happily trotting alongside her owner with a bit of pep in her step. You were completely naked, save for the cat ears headband and matching cat tail butt plug. Being quite the pretty little kitten tonight, the Queen would make sure that you knew just how pretty you were by the end of tonight.

She also almost wished that there were other around to take in the beautiful sight that was you, wanting to show you off her submissive little kitten to the masses. But knowing how you weren’t very confident towards the idea of others getting a look into your private lives, she cleared the throne room area per your request. She just loved spoiling her little kitten and couldn’t say no, always putting your comfort before anything else. You were always treated amazingly by your partner.

Still, it didn’t stop her from fantasizing about the possibility of showing you off like that. There was certainly no harm in doing so. 

Normally, while not in play, she would do just that whenever she was given the chance. The Queen just _loved_ showing you off to just about anyone who dared enter her line of sight. Often she would have you sit in her lap in the throne chair while she was in the middle of her queenly duties, a possessive arm around your waist letting any and everyone in the vicinity know that you were hers and _hers_ only. Sometimes, she liked to tease you by whispering all sorts of dirty and lewd things for your ears to hear only, enjoying the way you would melt into her form with desperate need.

Oh, yes, she treated you _quite_ well.

The Queen led you up towards the throne chair, taking in the sight of your curvy ass happily swinging back and forth as you climbed up the few stairs leading up to the chair itself. Upon arrival, the Queen took her rightful place upon the throne, draping a leg over the arm of the glorified chair. On full display just for you was the ever present bulge of her own girl cock, constrained with her pants and practically begging to released by this point. You could feel your own excitement, just as hard, as you took in the wonderful sight, eagerly leaning forward your knees in front of her.

“Who’s my pretty little kitten?” The Queen cooed, one of her hands coming to pet the top of your head before trailing down to caress your blushing cheek. Closing your eyes, you leaned into gentle touch, playing the part as you let out a soft mewl in response.

“That’s it. There she is. There’s my pretty little girl…” She sighed, her nails coming to lightly scratch the practically bright red skin. “My good little kitten…”

Getting a bit greedy off the praise, your hands came to her grounded leg, beginning to paw at her pant leg in a needy and desperate attempt to get what you wanted. The Queen is quick to take notice, raising an eyebrow in a feigned pique of interest.

“What’s this now? Does my little kitten want something from me?”

You let out an enthusiastic cry, pushing past her hand to nuzzle your face against her leg to further confirm what she already knew.

“ _Oh_ , _I see_ …” She grinned ear to ear, enjoying how much you were getting into your role. “Does my pretty little kitten want to play with my… _girl cock_?”

Another soft cry escaped your mouth, breathier and more desperate than the last as you doubled your efforts against her knee. This earned low laugh from the woman above, clearly amused by your antics as her hand came back to the top of your head. Tilting your head upwards so she could see your flushed face, you caught a glimpse of the possessiveness in her lust filled eyes as she wore a huge grin across her face. She quite enjoyed her role as your wonderful owner.

“Such a needy little kitten, aren’t you? All riled up for me…” 

You couldn’t stop the soft whine from escaping your mouth, further confirming what she already knew. It was all true, more than obvious with how wet your own girl cock was, twitching in place all while drooling a fair amount of pre cum from the tip. The arousal was made even worse as your owner took a cruel sense of pleasure in working you up like this, wanting to see just how desperate her little kitten could be for her.

Thankfully, the Queen was feeling quite merciful tonight compared to others. Sometimes she would _really_ make you work for it. While one of her hands remained with a firm grasp on the top of your head, her other hand started undoing her pants for what was to come. Your eyes grew wide in anticipation, watching in cat-like curiosity and excitement as she freed her girl cock from confinement.

Fuck, she has such a lovely cock, your mouth already watering from the sight of it alone. Compared to yours, hers is a bit bigger, both in length and girth. But it’s not like you were complaining about that. It could do _wonders_ if it hits the right place inside of you. But before any of that could happen, 

“Go on, kitten.” She purred, pulling you out of your thoughts as she nudged your head closer to her girl cock, your face now just a few inches away. “You know what to do.”

You certainly didn’t need to be told twice as your ravenous and eager-to-please mouth took in the entirety of her girl cock in one fluid motion. Just as your lips hit the base, you let loose an unashamedly lewd and high-pitched moan that earned a low growl of approval from your owner above. It was almost like your mouth was made for her girl cock, considering the amount of times you’ve taken it so easily like the good little kitten you were.

Her fingers were entangled with locks of your hair, having a nice firm grip on your head as you began bobbing up and down on her cock. You were practically slobbering all over it, your lazy but eager tongue forgoing any sort of technique in favor of just licking anywhere you could, more so focused on the wonderful taste of her cock. But it’s not like you were doing a bad job, no. In fact, the Queen very much enjoyed fucking your face to her hearts content, her hand on your head setting the pace she wanted.

“That’s a good kitten. A _very_ good kitten…” She sighed, throwing her head back against the throne chair with a content smile. “Taking my cock so well like this…”

You soaked in the words of praise, feeling like a proud little kitten for pleasing your owner so well. You were so desperate to please her, nearly doubling your already strenuous efforts as you continued to moan around her cock with delight. You just couldn’t get enough of it, both the praise and her girl cock. You practically lived for those two things.

“I think that’s enough of this for now…”

Fingers gripping into your hair, the Queen carefully and easily lifted your head off her length, your greedy tongue left hanging out of your open mouth with a few strands of drool leading from it straight to her cock. You were already beginning to miss your mouth wrapped around it, letting out a small whine in protest as you looked to her with a small pout on your face.

The Queen met it with a feigned look of concerned across her face, playfully mocking, “ _Aww_ , what’s wrong, kitten? Were you having fun? Do you miss my cock already?”

You, of course, replied with a displeased but still just as needy meow, making such an adorably sad face to go along with it. 

“Well then…” She said, voice going low in tone as that possessive look in her eyes made a return this evening. “Why don’t you climb up in my lap so I can fuck you with it?”

Any sort of disappointment you had before was immediately washed away as you couldn’t even begin to express how much you desperately wanted that. The Queen could only laugh at just how eager you were at such a prospect. Although, she would be the first to admit how eager she was as well, given a chance to fuck her needy little kitten right here on her throne. A place usually full of boring business and queenly duties turned into den of sin for the evening.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Before helping you into her lap, the Queen ordered you to stand up and turn around so that she could remove the one thing stopping her from fully claiming you once more. She was careful in pulling out the butt plug tail from your ass, not wanting to ruin it or you, for that matter. Thankfully, it popped out with little trouble causing your lower half to tremble with need as you fought the urge to whine from being so empty.

It certainly didn’t go unnoticed by the Queen as she currently busy in admiring that lovely ass of yours, groping the flesh as you swayed back and forth. How she managed to get such a wonderful little kitten with the ass of a goddess was beyond her.

Godly or not, it still belonged to her and she would soon remind you of it.

Her hands came to your hips, pulling you down into her lap as the head of her girl cock teased your willing hole. Still concerned for your safety and comfort, she assisted in slowly lowering you down onto it as the two you released synchronous sighs of content upon doing. Giving you a second to adjust, she waited until your upper half fell back into her chest before digging her grip into your hip as she began to drive her hips upwards. 

All too soon was her girl cock hitting all the right places inside of you, toes curling as began properly fucking you. Soft cries and whines escaped your lips, earning a low laugh from the woman behind you, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

“That’s right, kitten. Keep making those lovely noises. I want you to _really_ sing for me.”

You obliged, increasing in volume and output as you writhed around in her lap. One of her arms came up to wrap around your waist in order to hold you in place for a better fuck. Her free hand found its way to your chest, unashamedly groping one of your breasts as you threw your head back. One of her favorite things to do was pinching at your hardened nipples, wanting to hear you howl in the mixture of pleasure and pain.

“F-Fuck, kitten, you feel _amazing_ around my cock.” She growled into your ear, her brow furrowing as she increased the power and speed behind her thrusts. “Your ass was fuckin’ made for me and me _only_.”

You certainly agreed, only able to respond in a garbled mess of lewd noises as the Queen made an act of claiming your ass yet again. You owner was simply… _reminding you_. Even though, by now, you already knew, it didn’t hurt to emphasize it. Especially if it involved fucking you like the slutty kitten you were.

“That’s right. Don’t you _EVER_ forget who owns you _AND_ your ass! You are _MY_ pretty little kitten to play with! You hear that? _MINE_! Mine to use however I fuckin’ please…”

The high-pitched whine that left your mouth was just fucking gorgeous for her to hear. The Queen doubled her efforts, thrusting harder and faster into your needy little hole just to get the point across. Your hole belonged her. Your ass belonged to her. Your body belonged to her. _You_ belonged to her. You’d best remember it, forever and ever. But it’s not like you would ever forget that, now would you?

The telltale sign of an oncoming orgasm raised the red flags in your body. You tried your best in vocalizing it as best you could, still keeping up the act of the Queen’s kitten in between all the cries and moans. By this point in time, she was more than able to decipher what you were trying to tell her, having brought you over the edge countless times before.

“Are you going to cum for me, kitten?” She taunted, nipping against the skin on the back of your neck. “Are you going to cum for your owner like the good little kitten you are?”

You nodded your head, the ring around your collar jingling as you put forth a desperate cry for release, assault by so many feelings at once. The Queen laughed against your neck, certainly pleased in what she was hearing.

“That’s what I thought. Do it then. Fuckin’ cum for me, kitten! Cum for your owner!” She barked straight into your ear.

And you did just that, muscles tightening up as you came with a higher than usual cry. The Queen continued to fuck you, not so much for _your_ pleasure but _hers_ instead. It didn’t take long for her to spill her seed inside of you, shooting hot ropes of her own cum straight into your ass. In chasing her own release, she inadvertently spurred forth a second orgasm on top of your first. A rare feat to happen just like that.

You fell back into your owner, riding out the bliss as she caught her breath in between the heavy breathing. Her arms held you in place, so as to make sure you didn’t fall off and hurt yourself. She couldn’t have anything bad happen to her precious little kitten.

“There we go.” She sighed, holding you close. “That’s a good girl. That’s my good girl. My good little kitten. God, I love you, kitten…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off topic, but I'm not a huge fan of the whole cat girl association with trans girls, more so just in general. For me, it's kind of cringe. But if that's your thing, I'm not gonna stop you. Pet play is nice though. 
> 
> I knew this one would be short but could you blame me? There's not a lot we know about the Queen, however, I already love her. Hope to see her as a playable character someday. Y'know. Whenever that is. (looks off in the distance knowing Overwatch 2 is nowhere near completion)
> 
> Otherwise, have a happy Valentines Day because I won't lmao. Ha ha, I wish someone would just hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok :) 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on [tumblr](https://starlightocelot.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightocelot?lang=en) for me gettin' in on the Queen of Junkertown/Reader economy before it takes off in the future.


End file.
